


The Real Me

by Gotta_Start_Somewhere



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Eventual Smut, F/F, Family Secrets, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-01-05 08:19:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 64,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18362177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gotta_Start_Somewhere/pseuds/Gotta_Start_Somewhere
Summary: Lena Luthor renounces her family name after Lex goes to jail.  She makes a new life for herself as a scientist in National City.  Everything is perfectly fine, albeit a bit lonely, until she's interviewed by Kara Danvers of Catco Magazine.  Can anyone possibly love her when her whole life is a secret?





	1. Chapter 1

When Lena was 17 years old her brother Lex was arrested for manufacturing chemicals for warfare and selling them to the highest bidder.  She was at a private boarding school and managed to stay completely out of the spotlight during his trial and prison sentencing.  She was always a very shy girl and a brilliant student.  She had plenty of acquaintances at school but no real, close friends.  It almost made it easier when the other girls heard about Lex.  There was no one to really lose. 

 

After graduation she went home to Luthor Manor.  She had been accepted at MIT starting in the fall semester.  The idea of attending college with the Luthor reputation was causing her anxiety and she spent most of the early part of the summer holed up in her room reading books.  It was on one of those quiet days that she heard a knock on her door.

 

“Lena, you need to come downstairs,” Lillian said, as she opened the door and motioned with her hands for Lena to hurry.

 

“What is it, mother?” Lena asked, frustrated by the interruption.  She knew Lillian would rather not interact with her unless it was necessary.  They barely even spoke, especially since Lex’s arrest.  Lillian defended him completely and Lena didn’t want to hear it.

 

“Your father’s attorneys are here and they need to speak to you,” Lillian said.

 

“Fine,” Lena huffed.  She stood up and followed her mother downstairs to the room that served as Lionel Luthor’s office when he was alive.  There were four lawyers waiting.  She recognized two of them.  One was Arnie Becker, a man who had always given her a creepy vibe.  He was slick and polished and a bit too touchy for her liking.  The other was Ben Matlock.  He was an older man and was one of Lionel’s closest friends.  He had been nothing but kind and gentle in all of his meetings with Lena, especially after Lionel’s death. 

 

“Hello Lena,” Ben said, holding out a hand for her to shake and smiling warmly, “I think you’ve met Arnie Becker, and these are two of our associates Abbie Carmichael and Richard Fish.”  Lena nodded at all of them in greeting.

 

“Shall we sit?” Lillian asked.

 

“Actually, Lillian,” Ben said, “We’re here to talk to Lena.  We have some things to discuss with you as well but we can do that after.”

 

“She’s just a child,” Lillian said, “she cannot handle legal matters on her own.  I’m her mother.”

 

“I’m eighteen years old,” Lena said, “That makes me an adult.  And you’re not my mother except when it’s convenient.”

 

“This is my home,” Lillian said harshly, “And you will not speak to me that way.”

 

“Lillian, we can’t get around this,” Arnie said, sighing, “You’re gonna have to let us talk to her alone.  We can do it at our offices but we all already came out here like you asked.”

 

“Wait, you knew they were coming and you didn’t tell me?” Lena asked Lillian.

 

“What’s the difference?” Lillian spewed out, “It’s not like you do anything but sit in your room all day.”

 

“Lillian, please,” Ben interjected.

 

“Fine,” Lillian answered, “I’ll be in the drawing room when you are ready for me.”

 

She turned and walked out angrily.  Lena took a deep breath and sat down at one of the chairs in the office.  Ben walked over to the desk and pulled out a stack of papers.  He sat in the chair next to Lena and the other lawyers all found spots to sit.  Ben nodded at Arnie to start.

 

“Lena, the four of us have been the main attorneys working for LexCorp for many, many years now,” Arnie said, “Ben’s been in charge since your father started the company and he took care of his private legal needs as well.  When Ben decided to cut back on his work hours some years ago I became lead counsel for all of the accounts.  There were contingencies made in the event that Lex became unable to run LexCorp.  One of those included if he were ever convicted of a felony.  That’s where we are today.”

 

“Okay,” Lena said quietly, “What does that mean?  And please try to explain it without sounding like a lawyer so much.”

 

“Simply put, you’re in charge now, Lena,” Arnie said, “Of nearly everything.  Your father left a trust for Lillian.  That is still in place and it is hers.  You have no control over it.  She will be well taken care of for the rest of her life.  Everything else – the business, the properties, the cars, the cash and the stocks – it’s all yours.”

 

“There’s nothing for Lex?” Lena asked, stunned.

 

“It’s a bit complicated legally,” Ben answered gently, realizing the girl was overwhelmed, “But your father left everything except for Lillian’s trust to you and Lex when he died.  He put Lex in charge.  There were clauses contained in the trust that triggered changes based on certain events - for instance, what might happen to the assets if one of you died.  There was a clause in the trust concerning criminal activities.  Lex’s actions triggered that clause.  Lionel did provide for an allowance in case of such an event, but it is mainly meant to pay our attorneys’ fees for any appeals in the criminal suit.  Lex plead guilty to avoid the death sentence for treason.  He has no right of appeal.  He’ll be in jail for the rest of his life and all the assets are yours.”

 

“So what am I supposed to do?” Lena asked, feeling panic taking over.

 

“You don’t need to do anything right away,” Arnie said, “The Board of Directors can run LexCorp until you figure out what you want to do.  You can meet with them whenever you’re ready.”

 

“But the company,” Lena said, “I know the stock has fallen since Lex went crazy.  Is it even worth anything anymore?”

 

“It’s still worth quite a bit,” Ben said, “Lex’s operations were off the book entirely.  Everything else LexCorp was working on was above-board and very successful. The board has done a good job keeping all the current projects running.”

 

“Can I talk to Ben alone?” Lena asked.

 

“You’re the boss,” Arnie huffed out, clearly exasperated, “Ben, we’ll go let Lillian know.  You can meet us in there when you’re done here.”

 

The other lawyers got up and walked out.

 

“Ben, Lillian is gonna flip when they tell her,” Lena said, worried.

 

“I’m glad you got me out of that meeting,” Ben said chuckling and making Lena smile despite her anxiety.  “I can barely tolerate the woman but I still feel a measure of sympathy for her when she finds out she has no control over any of it anymore.  She’s a bitter, mean woman, Lena, but she did love your father.”

 

“She loves Lex, too,” Lena sighed, “Me, not so much.”

 

“I’m sorry your dad’s gone, Lena,” Ben said softly, “He adored you and he would be proud of the young woman you’ve become.  You have all the brains of your brother, maybe even more, but you’ve got heart too.”

 

“Thank you, Ben,” Lena said, “Look, I’m going to need help and I don’t know those other lawyers.  I don’t like Arnie very much, he gives me the creeps.”

 

“Arnie’s a pompous ass,” Ben said, chuckling, “But he’s a very good lawyer.”

 

“I just want you to be my lawyer,” Lena said.

 

“Lena, you need to find your own counsel,” Ben said, “I can help you.  I can’t work for you and stay with the firm.  Your interests may not be the same as Lillian’s and we represent her and Lex too.  It’s a conflict of interest.”

 

“What if you quit?” Lena asked.

 

“I’ve been with the firm forever,” Ben answered, “I’m not sure it would be right for me to do that.”

 

“You’re semi-retired already, Ben,” Lena said, “Would they really miss you?”

 

“They probably would not,” Ben said smiling, “Thanks for pointing that out.”

 

“I don’t have anyone else I trust,” Lena said, “I’ll pay you whatever you get paid now.  I’ll double it, Ben.  Please.”

 

“Lena, your negotiating skills are terrible,” Ben teased, “I tell you what, let me talk to everyone back at the office.”

 

“Thank you,” Lena said.

 

“Lena, there’s a reason I’m considering this,” Ben said, much more seriously, “your dad was my best friend.  Before he died he asked me to watch out for you.  He knew Lillian, he understood her limitations.  He also worried about Lex and his crazy ambitions.  I promised him I would watch out for you, Lena, so I guess the time to do that is now.”

 

**********************

 

_Eighteen months later_

 

Lena folded up the last moving box and threw it onto the pile.  She grabbed a cup of water and plopped down onto her couch in National City.  She glanced around and sighed.  Her condominium was very nice but not ostentatious.  She didn’t want to do anything to bring any attention to herself.  There were no personal pictures or memorabilia anywhere.  The space could have been used by a realtor as a spec space, decorated for just about anyone.

 

The evening of her meeting with her lawyers Ben had called to let her know he accepted her offer to be her personal attorney.  He notified her that he would work for the same salary he received at his firm and he emailed his past five years tax returns to verify his income.  Lena sighed in relief that she had someone on her side.

 

Over the course of the next three months Lena came to a decision.  She didn’t want any of it.  She was too young to take over the company and she was ill equipped to deal with the fallout from Lex’s crimes.  Most people had never heard of her and she liked it that way.  She let MIT know that she would not be attending and she was disappointed when they sounded relieved.  It seemed like the last thing the world wanted was another Luthor. 

 

After much heated discussion with Ben he agreed that he would help her change her name.  Even though she loved her father she couldn’t bear the thought of life in Lex’s shadow.  She took her birth mother’s surname and became Lena Ryan.  She put LexCorp up for sale.  There was a bidding war among other research and development companies for the business.  Ben had been correct, other than Lex’s antics the company was rock solid.  It sold for over two billion dollars.  All of the assets were put into a newly formed trust, keeping her name out of the spotlight as much as possible.

 

Once she came to the decision that she wanted a new identity it only made sense to make a fresh start in a new city.  She enrolled for the following year at National City University on the west coast.  While not as prestigious as MIT, the university’s science department was very highly regarded.  Ben called the dean directly to let her know the situation.   The dean was one of the small minority of women in such a high position at any university.  Once she looked at Lena’s test scores she was thrilled to have her in the program.  She assured Ben that her privacy would be honored and that no one at the university would be made aware of her past identity.

 

Lena sold off all of the family property but kept Luthor Manor and allowed Lillian to stay.  She instructed Ben that Lillian could use the property until her death then it should be sold as well.  Lillian even managed to say a polite ‘thank you’ when she was told.

 

Lena was starting fresh and she had no interest in looking back.  Her classes would begin on the following Monday and she would be Lena Ryan, just another college freshman.  No one would ever need to know where she came from.

 

 

******************

 

_Nine years later – present day_

Lena finished her speech at the Women in STEM symposium and stepped off the dais.  Kelly was waiting in the wings and gave her a big smile as she came down the steps.  They worked together at Starr Labs and quickly became best friends.

 

“See, I told you,” Kelly said, “You were all worried about nothing.  You did great, Lena!”

 

Lena smiled and took a deep breath, “I need a Scotch.  That was terrifying.”

 

“Not yet,” Kelly said laughing, “you still have the interview at 1:30.  Let’s grab a quick lunch.”

 

They made their way to the large conference room in the hotel and served themselves from the buffet lunch.  They sat at an empty table and Lena pushed her food around on her plate.  Kelly tapped her shoulder and rolled her eyes at her.

 

“Are you still nervous?” Kelly asked, “Because of the interview?”

 

“Yes,” Lena huffed out, “I don’t know why I agreed to any of this.”

 

“Because you are brilliant, Lena,” Kelly said encouragingly, “And your research on molecular biology could literally change the world.  There are young girls out there who need to see someone like you.  You’re smart, you’re beautiful, you’re amazing, Lena.”

 

Lena smiled at Kelly and shook her head, “I don’t know how I got so lucky to have a friend like you, Kelly.  Thank you.”

 

“Well, I sort of forced you into this symposium,” Kelly said, “so I definitely need to hype you up.”

 

They both laughed and looked up as a couple of high-schoolers shyly approached the table.

 

“Hey, we were wondering if we could sit here,” one of the young women asked, “And ask about your work.”

 

Kelly motioned for them to sit and they had a pleasant lunch as the girls listened in awe as Lena told them about her discoveries.  When they finished up Lena looked at her watch and took a deep breath.

 

“I have to go do an interview, ladies,” Lena said politely, “It’s been a pleasure.”

 

“Thanks so much, Ms. Ryan,” one of the girls said, “You’re awesome!”

 

Lena and Kelly stood and walked toward the smaller conference rooms where the interviews were taking place.

 

“Ms. Ryan?” Lena huffed out, “I’m barely 30.  Good grief.”

 

Kelly laughed heartily as they found the interview room.  Kelly gave Lena a quick, encouraging hug and Lena walked into the room to find it empty.  She sat down and looked at her phone.  She was five minutes early and she started scrolling the news while she waited.  At exactly 1:30 she heard a noise and looked up to see a beautiful, young, blonde-haired women adjusting her glasses as she stumbled into the room, clearly rushing.

 

Lena couldn’t help but chuckle as she regained her balance and tried to compose herself.  She finally looked up and met Lena’s eyes.  Lena expected the woman to be somewhat embarrassed by her bumbling entry to the room but the woman just smiled her widest smile and held out her hand.

 

“Hi, I’m Kara Danvers,” she said.


	2. The interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara interviews Lena then Lena needs a drink

“Nice to meet you, Ms. Danvers,” Lena said, standing up and shaking Kara’s hand, “I’m Lena Ryan.”

 

“Great to meet you, Dr. Ryan,” Kara answered happily, “Should we sit?”

 

“Of course, and call me Lena, please,” Lena answered.

 

“Okay, and you can call me Kara,” Kara answered, smiling and pulling out her recorder and a notebook and laying them on the desk. 

 

Kara opened her notebook and put it down on the table while she rooted around in her purse for her pen.  Lena looked at the book and noted a series of questions on the page.  She smiled as she noticed a number of funny doodles around the edges of the sheet.  One was a puppy wearing a birthday hat, another was a penguin wearing sunglasses.  Kara found her pen and looked up, realizing that Lena was looking at the page.  Kara quickly picked up the notebook then started giggling.

 

“Did you see that?” Kara asked.

 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to be nosy,” Lena said, flustered.

 

“It’s fine,” Kara said, “It’s not exactly state secrets – just my notes for the interview.  When I get stuck I tend to doodle.”

 

“So you’re an artist and a journalist?” Lena asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

Kara cleared her throat and tried to compose herself.  She was utterly distracted and a bit intimidated by Lena’s beauty and her demeanor.  Kara researched Lena before the interview but she was nearly non-existent on google.  The only picture she found was a professional headshot on the Starr Laboratories webpage.  She found Lena attractive in the picture but in real life she was drop dead gorgeous.  Lena also had a formal pattern of speech that was throwing Kara off her game.  Kara took a deep breath and settled in her chair.

 

“I’m no artist, although I am really good at Pictionary,” Kara answered, smiling.

 

“I’m not familiar with Pictionary,” Lena answered.

 

“What?” Kara asked, completely losing track of the interview upon hearing that Lena didn’t know about game, “It’s a game, where you have teams and you draw stuff and people guess what you’re drawing.  It’s super fun.”

 

Lena smiled at Kara’s infectious happiness.  The woman seemed like a bundle of joy.  Lena found herself chuckling at Kara’s exuberance.  She was thankful that this was the person that was going to be doing the interview.  She couldn’t believe how at ease she felt.

 

“Well, I’ll have to play it some time,” Lena answered, “Although my drawing skills are elementary at best.”

 

“I’m sure you’d be great,” Kara said, smiling and adjusting her glasses, “So, I guess we should start.  I’m going to record this if it’s okay with you.”

 

“It’s fine,” Lena answered politely.

 

“I don’t want to get anything wrong,” Kara said, as much to herself as to Lena.  “Ok, so I think you know this interview will be part of a series Catco is running centered on the symposium.  It’s not as much about the science as it is about the women.”

 

Lena shifted uneasily in the chair.  Kelly had assured her that the interview wouldn’t get too personal but it seemed that was directly where it was headed.

 

“Kara, I don’t mean to be rude,” Lena said cooly, “But I understood this interview would not involve my personal life but would be centered on my work.”

 

“No worries,” Kara said, lightly, “I’m not going to ask who you’re dating or anything.”  Kara chuckled then blushed, looking flustered.  “I mean, that would be completely inappropriate.”

 

Lena looked at Kara quizzically.  She wasn’t sure how interviews usually went but this certainly felt odd.

 

“Let me start again,” Kara said, “My hope is that this series will help people, particularly young women, know what drew you to your career and why you chose science.”

 

“Okay, that sounds fine,” Lena said, taking a sip from her water.  Kara picked up her notebook and glanced at it.

 

“I see from your resume that you earned your undergraduate degree and your PhD from NCU,” Kara said, “What about before that?  Where did you go to high school?”

 

“I found my love of science in high school,” Lena said, not answering the question but figuring maybe she could steer the conversation in another direction.  “I was a sophomore and I was taking chemistry.  I walked in the first day of class and saw my teacher.  She was in her 70s and I immediately dismissed her in my head.  I was a typical, self-possessed teenager and I thought she was an old biddy.  As it turns out she was brilliant, and funny, and an incredible professor.  I got to know her very well.  She became a teacher because there weren’t opportunities for women in science at the time.  She graduated at the top of her class in college yet could not get a job.  The men simply wouldn’t hire women at the time.”

 

“How did that make you feel?” Kara asked thoughtfully.

 

“I remember being disgusted,” Lena answered, “But also inspired.  Instead of giving up she dedicated her life to teaching science to young women.  She encouraged us endlessly and she assured us that we would have more opportunities than she ever had.”

 

“What was her name?” Kara asked.

 

Lena paused, “Jones, Mrs. Jones, I think, although I don’t know if she was married and the teachers never told us their first names.”  Lena looked down at her lap.  The teacher’s real name was Carrie Bliss and Lena spent hours in her office, working with her and talking to her.  In some ways she was the person she trusted the most in her time at boarding school.

 

“What school?” Kara asked innocently.

 

“You know what,” Lena said, pausing, “Wait, can we go off the record?”

 

Kara looked confusedly at Lena and turned off the recorder.

 

“Is everything okay?” Kara asked.

 

“Yes, you see, the thing is that I had a really difficult time in high school,” Lena said softly, “I doubt most people even remember I was there.  It was where I found my love for science… that’s all true, but I’d rather not bring any more attention to those days.  If that’s all right?”

 

“It’s fine, Lena,” Kara said gently.  She felt a twinge in her heart at the sudden moment of vulnerability from the very proper woman. “This isn’t an investigative piece, I don’t want to make you uncomfortable in any way.”

 

“Thank you,” Lena said softly.

 

Kara turned the recorder back on and cleared her throat and started again, “When did you decide to pursue science in college?”

 

“I think I knew it then, back in high school chemistry,” Lena answered, “I enrolled at NCU and double majored in Chemistry and Biological Engineering.  I finished in three years then I completed my PhD in Computational and Systems Biology the following year.”

 

“You double majored in three years?” Kara asked, losing her reporter’s professional demeanor and sounding like a confused teenager.  Lena chuckled.

 

“I took summer classes,” Lena answered, smiling.

 

“Were you always brilliant?” Kara asked, huffing out a sigh.

 

“I’m not sure how to answer that,” Lena said, chuckling, “I’ve always done very well in school.”

 

“Ok, so, were there a lot of other women in your science classes in college?” Kara asked.

 

“We were the minority, but I’d guess we made up about a third of the class,” Lena answered, “I stay in touch with Dean McGonagall regularly – today women make up at least half of the science students each year.  One year it was as high as 56 percent.”

 

“That’s progress,” Kara said.

 

“Definitely, but we still have a lot of work to do in the working world,” Lena answered, “The highest positions in science are still extremely tilted in favor of men.”

 

“What can women do to change that?” Kara asked.

 

“I feel a sense of responsibility to mentor young female scientists,” Lena said, “That’s why I agreed to speak here at the symposium.  Those of us that are in the field need to use our positions to create opportunities for other women.”

 

“Is Starr Laboratories receptive to opening up the door to more women?” Kara asked.

 

“I think so,” Lena answered, “I don’t do the hiring, but I do see many young women being hired at the labs.”

 

“Did you ever consider opening your own lab?” Kara asked.

 

“I’m not sure I want to be involved in the business end of things,” Lena said, stopping to think before she finished her answer, “I’m like a lot of scientists – I’m a bit of a loner and I’m happy working quietly and trying to find solutions to complex problems.  I don’t think my skills lend themselves to corporate management.”

 

Kara asked some questions about Lena’s past research and what she was currently working on and the interview flowed smoothly.  Lena was comfortable talking about her work and she became very relaxed as the questions all related to her research.  Kara looked at her list and asked a final question.

 

“If you could give any advice to a young girl interested in science reading this piece,” Kara asked, “what would it be?”

 

Lena looked down at her lap and thought intently for a few moments before answering, “I suppose it would be that everyone has to find their own way to make their dreams happen.  There’s no one path but no matter where you start, if you work hard and stay focused you can become the person you want to be.”

 

Kara turned off the recorder and smiled widely at Lena, “I hope that wasn’t too bad.”

 

“It was fine,” Lena said, sighing, “You made me feel very comfortable.”

 

“This is my first byline,” Kara said, smiling shyly, “It’s kind of a big deal for me.”

 

“Really?” Lena asked, smiling, “I would have never guessed.  You seem very comfortable in your job.”

 

“I’ve done interviews before,” Kara said, “And I’ve done tons of research and trailed around with other reporters, but this is the first story I get to write with just my name under the headline.”

 

“Well, good luck, Kara,” Lena said, “I’m sure you’ll do great.”

 

Kara packed up her things and they walked together out of the small conference room to the wide hotel corridor.  Lena noticed Kelly sitting on a bench texting on her phone.  Kelly looked up as the door closed behind the women and stood and walked over.

 

“Kara Danvers, this is Kelly Olsen,” Lena said, introducing the two women.

 

“Oh, Lena mentioned you in the interview,” Kara said, smiling.

 

“I hope it was all good,” Kelly said, nudging Lena.

 

“It was, I promise,” Kara said, chuckling.

 

“I had to stick to your work in the lab, I couldn’t tell the entire truth,” Lena teased, “You are way too scandalous for a piece on women in science.”

 

“If eating pints of ice cream on my couch is scandalous then you’re right, Lee,” Kelly said, making the women laugh, “You’re the one who made me promise to find a bar with good scotch for as soon as the interview ended.”

 

“Scotch, really?” Kara said, looking at Lena, “that’s my sister’s favorite too.  Way too strong for me.”

 

“I can’t do it either,” Kelly said, “She always makes fun of my fruity vodka drinks.”

 

“That’s more my speed,” Kara answered.

 

Lena watched the women converse easily.  Kelly was the friendliest person Lena knew.  She always seemed comfortable in her skin.  Lena knew that Kelly had faced racism in addition to the misogyny that accompanied her professional journey but Kelly never let her get it down.  Her perpetual optimism was something that Lena treasured and wished she could find in her own life.

 

“Do you want to join us?” Kelly asked Kara.

 

“I wish I could,” Kara answered earnestly, “But I have to get back and write this piece.”

 

“It was a pleasure meeting you,” Lena said, her formal tone betraying the fact that she would love to have a drink with the woman.

 

“You too,” Kara said.  She looked at Kelly, “And maybe we can all meet up for that drink some time.”

 

“That sounds great,” Kelly said, “First vodka drink on me.”

 

Kara laughed as she turned and walked down the hallway to go back to Catco.  Kelly turned to Lena and raised both eyebrows.

 

“Damn, I would not have been able to concentrate in there,” Kelly said, making Lena laugh loudly.

 

“She is attractive,” Lena answered, “But I didn’t get any vibe that she’s into women.”

 

“Lena, we have been over this many times,” Kelly said, “Your gaydar is broken, or maybe you don’t have one.  Did you see what she’s wearing?”

 

“She was wearing a shirt and slacks, Kelly,” Lena said, grabbing her elbow and leading her down the hallway, “That’s not a lesbian uniform or anything.”

 

“Burnt orange khakis, brown belt and a button down blue shirt?” Kelly asked sarcastically, “And those glasses… she’s gay, Lena.”

 

“Fine, whatever, I’m not interested,” Lena said, “Let’s get a drink.”

 

They walked down the street and found a small Irish pub Kelly had looked up online.  They sat in a booth and ordered drinks.  Lena took a long draw of her scotch as soon as it arrived.

 

“So why aren’t you interested?” Kelly asked.

 

“In what?” Lena asked in response.

 

“In Kara Danvers,” Kelly answered.

 

“Are we really going back to that?” Lena huffed out.

 

“Yes, she’s beautiful, she’s got to be smart if she’s a reporter,” Kelly said, “She seemed open to getting a drink sometime.”

 

“With you,” Lena said.

 

“No, I asked about getting a drink and she specifically answered that we could all meet for a drink.”

 

“You’re parsing words,” Lena said.

 

“I am, because that’s what she said,” Kelly answered.

 

“Look, she seems nice and she is gorgeous,” Lena answered, “But I’m not interested in a relationship.”

 

“Lena, I’ve got nothing against one-night stands,” Kelly said, “But is that really all you want?”

 

“It’s not like you’re with anyone,” Lena said defensively.

 

“I want to be with someone,” Kelly said, sighing, “I just can’t seem to find the right person.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Lena said, “That was really rude.”

 

“Lena, you’re my best friend,” Kelly said, “But sometimes I don’t feel like I know you at all.  I don’t understand why you’re so afraid of being loved.”

 

Lena took a deep breath and another sip of her drink.  Kelly had been nothing but a loyal and true friend for over three years.  She never pushed when Lena avoided talking about her past.  Maybe it was finally time to trust someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lena finally trusts someone enough to tell her story


	3. Girls' times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena opens up to Kelly, Kara tells Alex about the interview

“Can we head back to my place and talk?” Lena asked softly, taking her last sip of scotch to bolster her confidence.

 

“Sure, let me get an Uber,” Kelly answered, grabbing her phone.

 

Fifteen minutes later they were pulling up to Lena’s apartment.  They walked in and Lena immediately went to the bar and grabbed a bottle.  Kelly walked up behind her and put her hand on Lena’s shoulder.

 

“Stop,” Kelly said gently, “If you want to talk to me, that’s fine, but I don’t want you to open up because you’re so drunk you can’t help yourself.”

 

“Okay, tea then,” Lena said, putting down the bottle and walking to the stove to start some water.  Kelly walked to the pantry and pulled out two tea bags.  She went to the cabinet and grabbed mugs.   They were comfortable moving around each other in the kitchen, spending many days and evenings together hanging out there.  Kelly asked once early on in their friendship why Lena didn’t have any photos around.  Lena’s demeanor became so closed off after making up a lame excuse that Kelly never asked again.  Kelly’s place was smaller but much homier, full of photos of family and friends.

 

The tea pot whistled and Lena poured out the hot water.  The two women moved to the sofa and sipped at their tea for a few moments.  Lena was avoiding eye contact and taking deep breaths.  Kelly’s had studied Behavioral Science and she recognized the telltale signs of stress in Lena’s actions.  Kelly waited patiently, not wanting to force anything.  Finally, Lena put down her cup and turned and faced her.

 

“Kelly, I’m not really Lena Ryan,” Lena said, “I mean, I am, but I’m not who you think I am.”

 

Kelly looked befuddled. “I don’t understand, Lee,” Kelly said gently.  Lena took another deep breath.

 

“My birth mother’s name was Ryan, but she died when I was four,” Lena said, “Then I was officially adopted and raised by my birth father and his wife.  His name was Lionel Luthor.”

 

Lena stopped talking and waited.  Kelly sat, patiently expecting Lena to continue.

 

“My brother is Lex Luthor,” Lena said, and she saw the recognition in Kelly’s eyes.

 

Kelly steadied herself.  Lex Luthor was the most notorious criminal of her lifetime.  His arrest and trial was splashed all over the news when she was a teenager.  The weapons he created killed thousands across the world.  Many people were outraged when he avoided the death penalty.  Kelly tried to keep her expression neutral but she knew her poker face wasn’t that good.  She calmly took a sip of tea and relaxed her body before speaking.

 

“I wasn’t expecting that,” Kelly said, calmly, “I’m sorry.”

 

“Why are you apologizing?” Lena asked.

 

“Well, I was a bit startled,” Kelly said, “But I don’t want you to think I’m judging you for your brother’s actions.”

 

“My brother murdered thousands of people by making and selling chemical weapons,” Lena said, her voice catching and her eyes filling with tears, “And I’ve been lying to you since the day we met.”

 

Kelly moved toward Lena on the sofa and pulled her into her arms.  She could feel Lena shaking as she lost her composure and sobbed into Kelly’s shoulder.  Kelly held her closely.  It felt like Lena was suddenly caught in  a tidal wave of emotion.

 

“It’s ok, Lee. I understand why you wouldn’t want people to know,” Kelly said, “It’s ok.”  She continued holding Lena tightly as she cried, rocking her gently and rubbing her back.  After some time Lena pulled back and wiped at her tears.

 

“You don’t hate me?” Lena asked softly.

 

“Why would I hate you, Lena?” Kelly asked, “You’re my best friend.”

 

“But I’ve hidden who I truly was this whole time,” Lena sniffled out.

 

“No, you haven’t.  I know who you are,” Kelly said, reaching out and squeezing Lena’s hand, “You’re a kind, loving friend and a brilliant coworker.  You just needed to build trust to tell me about your background.  I’m touched you trust me enough to tell me.”

 

“So you’re okay with it?” Lena asked.

 

“Yes, I am,” Kelly said, “It doesn’t change anything for me, but it does help me understand why relationships are so hard for you.”

 

“I was in high school when it happened,” Lena said, feeling more confident to tell her story.  “I already wasn’t the most popular kid.  I was shy and kind of a nerd but I wasn’t an outcast – until Lex got arrested.  I became the class pariah.  People literally turned and walked away when I came around.”

 

“Oh, Lee, I’m so sorry.  Girls in high school are really awful,” Kelly said.  “Clearly you weren’t conspiring with Lex – you were just a kid, for Christ’s sake.”

 

“I was gonna go to MIT, but I decided not to,” Lena said, “It was all too much.”

 

Kelly reached out and pulled Lena into another hug.  Lena huffed out a big breath and wrapped her arms around her friend and let her body relax.

 

“We need pizza for the rest of this,” Kelly said, and Lena laughed despite the heavy emotions swirling around.  She got up and grabbed her phone and placed a delivery order then plopped back down on the couch.

 

“I inherited pretty much everything from my dad,” Lena said, “I’m really rich, so pizza’s on me.”

 

Kelly laughed and shook her head, “You’re a piece of work, Lena.  So, how did you end up at NCU?”

 

“I wanted to move far, far away and start over with a clean slate,” Lena said, “I legally changed my name to take my mother’s name, I sold pretty much everything and I switched coasts.”

 

“You know, I had all these ideas and diagnosis swirling around in my brain about you,” Kelly said, “But I could never have come up with this.”

 

“You were diagnosing me in your head?” Lena asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

“It’s a habit, I do it for everyone,” Kelly answered.  “We all have issues.”

 

“What did you come up with?” Lena asked.

 

“Honestly?” Kelly said, “I thought you probably suffered some sort of abuse as a child.”

 

“Why did you think that?” Lena asked quietly.

 

“Mostly your fear of close relationships, but also, sometimes you seem to have a sadness surrounding you, Lena,” Kelly said gently.  “There are no pictures here in the apartment, nothing that shows who you are.”

 

“I don’t have anything to show,” Lena said, tearing up again.

 

“That’s not true,” Kelly said, gently rubbing Lena’s shoulder, “Plenty of people display professional accomplishments – you’ve got tons of awards and degrees.  Lots of people put up college memorabilia – there’s nothing here to let me know you went to NCU.  And, most importantly, pictures of the people in your life.  You might not have family to speak of, but you have friends, Lena.  How many goofy pictures of you and me are on your phone – hundreds?  And Jess, and Eve.  Wouldn’t it feel nice to come home and see some smiles around here?”

 

“I guess so,” Lena sniffled.

 

“Give me your phone,” Kelly said.

 

Lena looked at her quizzically and handed the phone over.

 

“I need you to open it up, Lena,” Kelly said smiling, and Lena put her finger on the pad.

 

Kelly flipped through Lena’s pictures and sent a few to herself.

 

“What are you doing?” Lena asked.

 

“You like this apartment, right?” Kelly asked.

 

“Yes,” Lena answered.

 

“You plan to stay here for a while longer?” Kelly asked.

 

“Yes,” Lena answered.

 

“Then this weekend we’re gonna start a new project,” Kelly said, “Make this feel like home… we might need to put a few holes in the wall – you might have to forfeit your damage deposit when you move.”

 

“I own the building,” Lena said very quietly.

 

“Did you just say you own the building?” Kelly asked, eyes wide.

 

“Well, it’s technically owned by an LLC that’s part of a trust,” Lena said, “But it’s really mine. It went up for sale a couple of years ago and I didn’t want to take the risk of losing my lease.”

 

“Then why don’t you live in the damn penthouse, Lena?” Kelly asked, incredulously.

 

“I didn’t want to bring any attention to myself,” Lena said, “So I moved in here when I came to National City.  I like it, though, so I stayed.”

 

“You have a level of self-control that I will never master,” Kelly said, chuckling and making Lena giggle.  “So, no worries about holes in the walls.”

 

There was a knock at the door and Lena got up and took the pizza from the delivery guy.  She plopped them down on the table then opened the refrigerator.

 

“Am I cleared for a beer now?” Lena asked, eyebrow raised.  Kelly smiled widely.

 

“Absolutely, grab me one,” Kelly answered, “If you want to tell me more that’s fine, but don’t feel any pressure, Lena.  Whatever makes you comfortable.”

 

They ended up staying up until two AM talking.  Lena talked to Kelly in much more detail about her childhood, her father’s death, Lex and Lillian.  There were more tears, Kelly had to wipe away her own when Lena told her that Lex protected her from Lillian as a child before he went away to college.  Lena clearly still loved the brother Lex was before he changed.  They drank beers the whole time, eventually becoming drunk and exhausted.  They tumbled into Lena’s bed and both passed out, fully dressed, atop the covers.

 

************************

 

Kara jumped up as soon as she heard the knocking on her apartment door.  She greeted Alex with a wide smile and grabbed two of the bags from her arms.  Alex heaved out a sigh from carrying the food and drinks and plopped down the remaining bag on Kara’s kitchen bar.

 

“I’ve got Chinese takeout, ice cream and beer,” Alex said, smiling, “Congratulations on your first big story!”  Alex walked around the table and enveloped Kara in a tight hug.

 

“I can’t wait to see the magazine,” Kara said, “The online version will be up tomorrow!”

 

Alex put the ice cream in the freezer opened up the cartons of Chinese food.  Kara popped a potsticker in her mouth before they sat down.

 

“Kara, control yourself,” Alex teased.

 

“They’re so good,” Kara said smiling, “And I figured this was a special occasion for me.”

 

“It is,” Alex said, “I got two orders.”

 

“You’re the best,” Kara said excitedly, handing Alex a plate and cutlery then serving herself portions of the dishes.

 

“So, how was the interview?” Alex asked.

 

“It went well, I think,” Kara said, “Lena Ryan is a little bit cagy, but she’s really sweet, too.  And she’s, like, drop dead gorgeous.  I got distracted at the beginning, but I pulled it off.”

 

“You’re such a cute baby gay,” Alex teased.

 

“Seriously, she’s hot,” Kara said, smiling.

 

“What do mean that she was cagy?” Alex asked.

 

“She didn’t want to talk about growing up,” Kara said, “at all.  She told one story about being in high school then she asked me to turn off the recorder.  She basically said she had a hard time when she was younger and didn’t want to revisit it.”

 

“What did you do?” Alex asked.

 

“I agreed.  It’s not like I was doing an in-depth piece on her life,” Kara asked, “As much as I’m excited about this byline I know it’s just a fluff piece.”

 

“True, and a lot of people don’t really want to relive high school,” Alex said, shrugging.

 

They talked about work and finished eating then cleaned up the kitchen.  Kara grabbed the two pints of ice cream from the freezer and two spoons and they moved to the couch.  Alex started scrolling through the Netflix menu.  Kara looked at the ice cream and giggled.

 

“What?” Alex asked.

 

“Lena had this friend, Kelly, who was waiting for her after the interview,” Kara said, “Lena made a joke about Kelly being scandalous and Kelly said the worst thing she does is eat ice cream on the couch.”

 

“Well, look at us,” Alex said, giggling, “Wild women.”

 

“Yeah, right,” Kara answered, laughing, “Kelly asked me to go get drinks with them after the interview.”

 

Alex put down her ice cream and looked at Kara with a surprised expression, “Did you go?”

 

“No, I didn’t go,” Kara said, “I had to go back to work and write the story.”

 

“Bummer,” Alex said, “You could have had a drink with the hottie.”

 

“Lena didn’t look all that excited, honestly,” Kara said, “She was just like ‘it was a pleasure, Kara’.”  Kara changed her voice in an attempt to mimic Lena.  Alex burst into laughter.

 

“Does she have an accent?” Alex said, still laughing, “Like the terminator? Because she sounds scary as hell if she talks like that.”

 

“I didn’t sound like the terminator,” Kara answered, chuckling, “I don’t know, she has the weird, formal way of speaking.  It’s kind of cute.”

 

“I wish you could have gone for that drink,” Alex said, “Is she gay?”

 

“I have no idea,” Kara said, “I certainly couldn’t ask her that after she refused to talk about high school.”

 

“Did you get a vibe?” Alex said.

 

“No, but I don’t get vibes,” Kara said, “You know that.”

 

“True, I think Ellen Degeneres could ask you out and you’d think she just wanted to be friends,” Alex chuckled.

 

“She’s married,” Kara answered, and Alex rolled her eyes.

 

“Well, who knows,” Alex said, “Maybe you two will meet again and she’ll try to lure you in with her scary terminator voice.”

 

Kara laughed and threw a pillow at Alex.  They finally settled into watching a few episodes of Grace & Frankie and thoroughly enjoying their sister night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kelly helps Lena with the apartment and convinces her to contact Kara


	4. Making a date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The article is published and Lena and Kara take baby steps forward

Lena smiled as she looked around her apartment before leaving Monday morning for work.  Her diplomas hung in the hall that led from her bedroom to the living room, discreet enough for her taste but a reminder of her accomplishments.  An NCU blanket was draped over the back of her couch.  A tapestry she purchased on a business trip was hung on the wall in the den.  She had bought it on a whim because she loved the colors then stuck it in her closet.  When Kelly found the tapestry, she insisted Lena hang it. 

 

The things that made her the happiest though were the pictures.  Kelly had sent a number of different shots to a shop for printing.  She took Lena shopping to find frames and they spent Sunday afternoon selecting pictures and placing them around the apartment.  Lena grinned as she glanced at a candid picture of her, Kelly, Eve and Jess all laughing at last year’s New Year’s party.  She wasn’t sure who took it, but she figured it was Kelly’s brother, James.  He was a professional photographer and the photo was clearly higher quality than most of the others.

 

Lena arrived at the lab and got to work.  She had her eyes attached to a microscope when she heard the lab door open.  She looked up to see Kelly approaching with a big smile and a loud squeal.

 

“I grabbed two copies on the way,” Kelly said, holding up Catco Magazine, “Hot off the presses.”

 

Lena shook her head and grinned, “I’m working, Kelly.”

 

“Oh, stop, you can take a quick break,” Kelly protested, “I already read the article.  You’re gonna love it. Page 23.”

 

Lena took the magazine and opened it up.  She was happy with the picture they chose to accompany her article.  It was taken while she was speaking at the symposium.  The photographer caught Lena with a smile on her face.  She looked relaxed and happy.  She read the article quickly, finding herself grinning at Kara’s observations and pleased that everything was correct and presented very positively.

 

“So, do you like the part where she says you have a dry wit or the part where she calls you charming?” Kelly asked, elbowing Lena and smiling widely.

 

“It is a very flattering story,” Lena said, “Have you read the other profiles?”

 

“I did, for the sake of comparison,” Kelly said, “Kara’s managed to capture your personality.  The rest of the articles were informative, but pretty bland.”

 

“I’m not sure there’s much to say about Dr. Umbridge,” Lena said, flipping the page.

 

“You’ve got a dry wit,” Kelly said quietly, “I bet that woman has a dry vagina.”

 

Lena laughed so loudly that the tech at the other end of the room was startled from his work.  Lena mouthed an ‘I’m sorry’ at him through her giggles.

 

“You’re terrible,” Lena said, still chuckling, “Although Umbrage is quite awful.”

 

“I don’t know why they invited her,” Kelly said, “She’s likely to make young women run and hide.”

 

“She is a genius,” Lena answered, “No denying that.”

 

“True,” Kelly said, “Anyway, I was thinking – with this article being so complimentary and all – maybe this gives you an opportunity to reach out to Kara Danvers.  You could invite her for that drink.”

 

“I’m not going to call her and say ‘thanks for making me look good, can I buy you a drink?’,” Lena said.

 

“Why not?” Kelly asked, “That’s exactly what you should do.”

 

“No way, not going to happen,” Lena said putting the magazine on the counter, “I need to get back to work.”

 

“How about this?” Kelly asked, staying in Lena’s space to prevent her from getting back to the microscope, “You could write a note congratulating her on her big first story and thanking her for making you look good,  and you could mention that you and some friends are going to see a band this weekend at 400 Club and you’d like to buy her a drink.”

 

“You’re not going to let this go, are you?” Lena asked.

 

“Nope,” Kelly answered, smirking.

 

“What band?” Lena asked.

 

“Don’t you remember anything?” Kelly asked, “The band that covers all the boy band hits.  Friday night?  Eve and Jess are coming, too.”

 

“Oh, yeah, that’s right,” Lena said, “I don’t know…”

 

“Come on, Lena,” Kelly said, “What’s the harm?  If she doesn’t show then so what, it’ll still be a fun night.”

 

“Okay, fine,” Lena said.

 

“I’m holding you to it,” Kelly said, “Write the note and we’ll swing by and drop it at Catco’s offices at lunch.”

 

“Fine, now go,” Lena said, “Let me work.”

 

The next time Lena looked up from her work it was past 11:30.  She took off her goggles and walked into her office.  She reached into her desk drawer and pulled out a piece of her personal stationary and an envelope.  She took a deep breath and wrote.

 

_Kara,_

_I read your piece in Catco Magazine today.  Congratulations on your first byline.  I’m honored to be a part of it.  I was very flattered by the article.  Thank you for your kind words._

_I will be attending a concert Friday night by Still Boyz at the 400 Club with some friends.  If you’re not familiar, they are a cover band and they mostly play 90’s boy band hits.  I’ve heard they are quite amusing.  If you can make it, I’d love to buy you a congratulatory drink._

_\--- Lena Ryan_

 

She texted Kelly and waited a couple of minutes for her to walk into the office.  She handed her the note.

 

“I knew you’d insist on reading it first anyway,” Lena said.

 

Kelly read the note.  She smiled softly at Lena’s instinctive formality.  Her script was flawless and looked very feminine, contrasting the formal tone.  It was very Lena.

 

“It’s fine,” Kelly said, “Put your number under your name.”

 

“Why?” Lena asked.

 

“Because, she might have something to do Friday,” Kelly said, “But she might like to see you another time.  Give the girl a chance.”

 

“She knows where I work,” Lena said, “She could find me.”

 

“So, you want to make it difficult?” Kelly said, “C’mon Lena, she might be as useless as you.”

 

“Fine, if she doesn’t reach out or show up you’re buying all my drinks Friday night,” Lena huffed out, writing her number under her name.  She folded the note neatly and placed it in the envelope.  She sealed it and wrote Kara’s name on the front.  “Let’s go before I lose my nerve.”

 

They walked the few blocks to the Catco offices and left the note with the receptionist before heading to a Greek restaurant for lunch.  When they returned to work Kelly made Lena promise to let her know right away if she got any response.  Lena shook her head and chuckled at Kelly’s exuberance.

 

**********************

 

Kara returned from her assignment midafternoon.  She was tired and sweaty after visiting the construction site for the new mayor’s office downtown.  There were rumors of bribes and graft over the bidding process and Kara was tasked with figuring out who was at the worksite on any given day.  She knew grunt work was a big part of reporting but she was hot and dirty and pretty miserable.

 

“Kara,” the receptionist said as she passed, “Someone dropped a note for you.”

 

Kara took the envelope and looked it over as she walked to her desk.  She noticed there was no return address and her curiosity was piqued.  She sat down and opened the note.  She could feel the blush on her neck as she read the handwritten words.  She hoped no one was noticing her reaction as she quickly put the note back in the envelope and placed it on her desk.  She scanned the newsroom and saw no one giving her a second thought so she took the note out and read it again.  She couldn’t help the smile on her face.  She put the note back in the envelope and slipped it into her purse. 

 

Kara was distracted by the note the rest of the afternoon and was thrilled when she was able to leave for the day.  She texted Alex to see when she would be home.  She wasted time at a coffee shop then headed to her sister’s apartment.  She got there before Alex and waited on the stoop.  Alex eventually pulled up on her motorcycle and hopped off.  She took off her helmet and looked at Kara quizzically.

 

“Did I forget we were getting together?” Alex asked, “Is everything okay?”

 

“Everything’s fine,” Kara said excitedly, “I want to show you something.  Open the door.”

 

“Calm down, crazy,” Alex teased, pulling out her key and letting them both in.

 

Kara put her purse on the counter and pulled out the note.  She handed it to Alex. 

 

“Read this,” Kara said, bouncing on her feet.  Alex chuckled and pulled out the note and read it.  She smiled and looked up at Kara.

 

“So, it looks like the hottie is interested,” Alex said, smirking, “God, she writes like an English teacher.”

 

“Do you think she’s interested?,” Kara asked, “I thought maybe, but I wasn’t sure.  It could just be a thank you thing.”

 

“Good lord, you’re worse than I thought,” Alex said, huffing out a breath and grabbing a beer.  “You want one?”

 

“No thanks,” Kara said, “So, what do you know about the 400 Club.  I’ve never heard of it.  Is it a gay bar?”

 

“Not really, its more like a music venue with a bar,” Alex said, “The crowd depends on who’s playing.  Sometimes it’s really gay, sometimes it’s really straight, sometimes it’s mixed.”

 

“That’s not helpful at all, Alex,” Kara whined.

 

“Well, you love boybands so it sounds like fun no matter what,” Alex said, “You should definitely go.”

 

“You mean we should go, right?” Kara asked, sitting uncomfortably close to Alex on the couch and giving her a hopeful look.

 

“You like boybands,” Alex said, “Not me.”

 

“You know you secretly like them too,” Kara huffed out, “I never bought your emo phase.”

 

Alex laughed and took a sip of beer, “Isn’t there anyone you could go with that might enjoy this more than me?”

 

“I’ll ask Nia to come too but I really need you, Alex,” Kara said, “I need a wingman who has some experience, who understands.  Plus, it’ll be fun.  I’ll buy you a drink...”

 

“Fine, Kara,” Alex said sighing, “I’ll go.”

 

Kara squealed and pulled Alex into a hug, nearly making her spill her beer.  Alex chuckled and balanced the bottle on her knee.

 

“So, she put her number,” Kara said, “Should I text her?”

 

“Sure,” Alex answered nonchalantly.

 

“Well, what do I say?” Kara asked, pulling out her phone.  Alex rolled her eyes.

 

“How about – got your note, sounds like fun, see you Friday,” Alex said.

 

“Wait, you’re talking too fast,” Kara said, trying to program the number into her phone and compose the text.

 

“You’re killing me, Kara,” Alex said, “I just wanted to come home and shower and go to sleep.”

 

“C’mon, Alex,” Kara said, “This is a big deal for me.”  Alex immediately felt guilty.  She remembered how insecure she felt when she first came out and she took a deep breath and leaned over and hugged Kara.

 

“I’m sorry,” Alex said, “I forgot for a minute how hard it was at first.  This is only your second person to date, right?”

 

“Yes, and the first was a disaster,” Kara sighed, “And I’m still not sure this is a date.”

 

“It’s not technically a date,” Alex said pulling back and looking at Kara encouragingly, “It’s much more casual, so stop worrying so much.  We’ll have a fun girls’ night no matter what.”

 

Kara looked relieved and she took a deep breath.

 

“Tell me how to respond again,” Kara said meekly.  Alex giggled and took the phone and texted the response to Lena.

 

_Hey it’s Kara  Friday night sounds great see u there_

 

“Ok, kiddo, you did it,” Alex said, smiling.

 

“Maybe I will have that beer if you don’t mind,” Kara said.  She stood and walked to the refrigerator.  On the way back to the couch she heard her phone ping and her eyes grew wide.  Alex chuckled.

 

Kara picked up the phone and smiled widely as she showed it to Alex.

 

_I look forward to seeing you, Kara._

“She texts with full sentences and punctuation,” Alex said, giggling.

 

“I told you she had this formal way about her,” Kara said, “I think it’s cute.  Should I text back?”

 

“Nah, let it go, you told her you’d be there,” Alex said, “You’ll get to see what she’s like on Friday.”

 

“I don’t know how I’m going to make it through the week,” Kara said, happily, “And what should I wear?”

 

“This is going to be a very long week,” Alex sighed.

 

 

*************************

 

Lena sent a screen shot of Kara’s reply to Kelly.  The text from Kelly came back immediately.

 

_OMG this is gonna be great !!!!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun times at the concert up next


	5. Bars and Boy Bands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The whole group meets up for a night out

Kelly arrived at Lena’s house on Friday evening and knocked loudly.  Lena barely opened the door and Kelly wedged herself in.  Lena was wearing black jeans and boots.  She had on a bra but her shirt was in her arms in front of her. 

 

“Yeah, just go without a shirt,” Kelly teased, “she’ll definitely like that.”

 

“Help me,” Lena whined, “I can’t decide what to wear.”

 

“It’s not a date, Lena,” Kelly said, “Just pick out a t-shirt and let’s go.  We need to get there early if we’re gonna find seats.”

 

“The quicker you help, the quicker we get there,” Lena smirked.

 

“Fine, come on,” Kelly said, moving towards Lena’s bedroom.   She glanced around the closet and opened a few drawers.   She settled on a black v-neck t-shirt and a maroon suede jacket.  Lena looked in the mirror and nodded.

 

Lena ordered an Uber and they were in the club fifteen minutes later.  Eve and Jess were waving madly from a big table.

 

“Hey gals,” Lena said as she walked up. 

 

“It was not easy keeping this table for ourselves,” Eve complained even as she smiled widely in greeting, “Way to be on time.”

 

“This one was having outfit anxiety,” Kelly teased, pointing at Lena.

 

“I’m sorry, I’ll buy the first round,” Lena said, smiling, “Thanks for getting a spot.”

 

Kelly sat down and Lena and Jess walked to the bar to get drinks for everyone.  The bartender took their order and Lena glanced around the venue.  It was still early and there weren’t many people there yet.

 

“Looking for your girl?” Jess asked.

 

“Kelly told you?” Lena asked in reply, blushing.

 

“Of course she told us,” Jess answered, “And we got strict instructions on being appropriate lesbian wingmen.”

 

“You’re both straight,” Lena said, laughing.

 

“Yes, but we’re here to help you out tonight,” Jess said, smiling.

 

“I’m perfectly capable of getting a woman on my own,” Lena said.

 

“Bullshit,” Jess said, making Lena’s nose scrunch in mock anger, “you’re perfectly capable of getting laid.  I hear you might like this one.”

 

“I barely know her, Jess,” Lena said.

 

“Then that’s what tonight is for,” Jess answered.

 

The drinks arrived and they carried them back to the table.  Lena looked up to see James had arrived with two of his friends, Winn and a man she hadn’t met before.

 

“Hey, James, I didn’t know you were coming,” Lena said, “It’s great to see you.”  She gave James a big hug and gave Winn a quick wave.

 

“Kelly said ya’ll had a group and it sounded like fun,” James answered, “I hope you don’t mind.”

 

“Not at all, the more the merrier,” Lena answered. 

 

“Everyone, this is Brainy,” James said, introducing him to the group.

 

“Brainy?” Jess asked, making sure she heard right.

 

“Bad nickname from when I was a kid,” he said, “It stuck.  I’ve never been able to get rid of it.”

 

“I know why it stuck,” Winn huffed out, “I used to be the smartest guy at work.  Not anymore.”

 

Eve rubbed Winn’s shoulder softly and gave him a warm look.  Kelly and Lena both watched and Lena nudged Kelly under the table.  They both suspected Eve had a crush on Winn but she would never admit it.  Winn looked happily surprised at her touch. 

 

Lena kept turning and looking around the bar and finally Kelly made Jess and Eve switch places with them.

 

“You’re going to get a neck cramp if you keep turning around like that,” Kelly said, “It’s still over an hour until the band comes on.  Relax.”

 

******************

 

Kara checked herself in the mirror.  She was wearing blue jeans with a white button down shirt covered by a green sweater and some adidas tennis shoes.  Alex walked in and looked at her with a smirk.  Alex was wearing black leather pants with a tight fitted blue shirt and a dark brown leather jacket, looking exactly like the badass she was. 

 

“Why do you always look so hot?” Kara sighed out, looking at Alex.  “Maybe I should go change into something sexier.”  Alex giggled.

 

“Kara, you look great,” Alex said, “You look like you.  If this girl is gonna like you then she needs to like the real you, don’t change for anyone.  Where’s Nia?”

 

The question was greeted with knocking on the door and Nia stumbling into the apartment.

 

“Sorry, I took a nap and I woke up later than I meant,” Nia said.

 

“Gang’s all here,” Alex said, rolling her eyes at Nia, “Let’s go.”

 

They walked in and Alex immediately headed toward the bar.  Nia and Kara trailed behind her.  It was beginning to get crowded and Alex wanted a drink before the line at the bar became unbearable.  Kara stood next to Alex and tried to find Lena through the crowd.

 

“Couldn’t we have found her first?” Kara asked.

 

“No, I want to get a drink,” Alex said, “And you don’t want to look too desperate.  We’ll find her.  What do you want?”

 

“Vodka cranberry,” Kara answered.  Nia asked for one as well.  Alex ordered a local beer.  They got their drinks and Alex turned to Kara.

 

“Let’s walk over to the kind of empty area near the stage,” Alex said, “We can hang out there and it’ll be easy for her to spot you.  Try not to look around like you’re on a scavenger hunt.”

 

“This is fun,” Nia said, “I’ve never seen Kara try to pick up.”

 

“I’m glad I’m here for your amusement,” Kara said and Nia laughed and nodded. 

 

Nia was one of those people who could talk to anyone and have a great time.  Kara always had fun on nights out with Nia.  They made their way to the spot and started chatting about work.

 

Lena caught sight of Kara and her group as they walked near the stage and settled into a spot.  She hit Kelly’s arm so hard she nearly dropped her drink.

 

“What the hell?” Kelly asked, then she looked up and saw Kara not too far away.

 

“There she is,” Lena said, and all the heads at the table turned, “No! Don’t everyone look!”  They all looked back down at the table.  Kelly couldn’t help but burst out in laughter.

 

“Wow, this group is the opposite of helpful,” Kelly said.

 

“Why am I so nervous?” Lena huffed out.

 

“Good lord, the woman she is with is hot as hell,” Kelly said, “C’mon, I’ll go with you.”

 

Lena chuckled, thankful once again for Kelly and they both stood and walked toward the stage.  Before they arrived, Kara looked up and her eyes met Lena.  She smiled widely and gave a huge wave.  Alex shook her head and chuckled at Kara’s clear excitement.  Lena grinned back shyly.  Alex realized right then that Lena was feeling just as nervous as Kara.  Kara was right, Lena was gorgeous, but she didn’t seem to have the same level of confidence as she did beauty.

 

“Hey, Kara, it’s good to see you again,” Kelly said, warmly, “I’m Kelly.”  She looked toward the others and everyone quickly introduced themselves.  Kelly let her eyes linger on Alex for a long moment and Alex gave her a knowing smirk.

 

“We got here early and grabbed a table,” Lena said, “Would you guys care to join us?”

 

“Yes,” Kara said, quickly and a bit loudly, making Alex and Kelly both chuckle quietly.

 

They walked to the table.  Everyone found seats and introduced themselves.  The group quickly melded together.  Alex and Kelly were talking with James, Winn and Eve.  Nia was in a conversation with Brainy and Jess.  That left Lena and Kara sitting next to each other, both looking a bit nervous.  Kelly was watching out of the corner of her eye.  She caught Lena’s glance and gave her an encouraging nod.

 

“So, the story was really great,” Lena said, “I still want to buy you a drink, later, after you finish that one, if you would like another one.”  Lena stopped herself, realizing her attempt at conversation was faltering.

 

“Sure, definitely,” Kara said, “I’m glad you liked it.  It was easy to write about you.”  Lena blushed.  “Oh, sorry, did that sound creepy?”  Lena laughed and Kara felt a lot more at ease.

 

“No, it’s fine,” Lena said, looking up at Kara who looked as nervous as she felt.  “God, Kara, I’m just going to say it.  I’m nervous.  I don’t go out a whole lot, and sending you that note was maybe the most forward thing I’ve ever done.  I’m really glad you showed up.”

 

Kara smiled from ear to ear, “Oh, thank goodness, I’ve been a mess all week.”

 

“Really?” Lena asked, grinning.

 

“Yes, I’ve been driving Alex crazy,” Kara said, “She’s a lot better at this dating thing than I am.”  Kara suddenly looked like she wanted to eat her words, then she added, “Not that this is really a date, or anything… I mean…”

 

“The point was to see where it leads,” Lena said, gaining confidence from the fact that Kara seemed even more nervous than she was. 

 

“Ok, good,” Kara said, looking relieved.  She paused for a moment then noticed some people preparing the set up for the band.  “Have you seen this band before?”

 

“No, but I will admit I was a sucker for NSYNC back in the day,” Lena said, smiling.

 

“I was more of a Backstreet Boys fan myself,” Kara said.

 

“Blasphemy,” Lena teased, “I’ve never been attracted to men in the least, but I might have to make an exception for Justin Timberlake.”

 

“Nick Carter was my guy,” Kara said, giggling, “But I think JT aged better.  I actually thought I liked guys back when I was younger.  It took me a while to figure myself out.”

 

“Do any of us ever fully figure ourselves out?” Lena answered and Kara smiled.

 

Kelly walked over with Alex and smiled at the two of them, “We’re gonna get another round before the band starts, you guys want another?”

 

“You owe me one,” Alex said, smiling at Kara.

 

“Please get us another round,” Lena said to Kelly, “And put it all on my tab.”

 

“You don’t need to do that,” Kara responded then she caught a stern glance from Alex, “But thank you.  I’d love another.”

 

“You know what she’s drinking?” Kelly asked Alex and Alex nodded.  They walked to the bar together.

 

“So, what’s the deal with Lena?” Alex asked Kelly as they waited.

 

“What do you mean?” Kelly asked, smirking at Alex.

 

“My sister just came out last year,” Alex said, “She’s a newbie and she’s already had her heart broken once.  This girl acted like she was into her just to get into her pants.  Took her on dates and everything then ghosted the minute they slept together.  Kara’s been gun shy ever since.”

 

“I can see why,” Kelly said, “That sucks.”

 

“I’ve got nothing against one-night stands,” Alex said, “But don’t act like you’re into someone then treat them like crap.”

 

“Agreed,” Kelly said, “So you have nothing against one-night stands?”

 

Alex nearly spit out the last sip of her beer laughing, “I guess I didn’t really mean for that to come out quite that way.”

 

“No, I get it,” Kelly said chuckling, “Look, Lena is literally the nicest person I’ve ever met.  She’s no prude but she would never use someone that way.”

 

“Okay, good,” Alex said, “Kara’s just a little naïve is all.”

 

“She seems like a sweetheart,” Kelly said.

 

“She is,” Alex said, “Believe me, our mother gushes over how wonderful she is all the time.”

 

“I take it she’s the favorite,” Kelly said.

 

“Pretty much,” Alex said, “But the truth is, she’s way nicer than me.  I can’t blame anyone for loving her.”

 

“You know some people don’t go for the goody-two-shoes type,” Kelly said, grinning.

 

Alex laughed softly as the bartender approached.  They got another round and had to yell to James when they realized they couldn’t carry the amount of drinks they’d ordered.  He jumped up to help and they made their way back to the table.

 

“A vodka cranberry and a Guiness,” Kelly said, putting the drinks down in front of Kara and Lena, “Your tab is still open, Lena.”

 

“That’s fine,” Lena said, “Thanks.”

 

Kelly made her way back to her seat.  Lena took a sip of her dark beer and looked up to see Kara’s nose scrunched up.

 

“What?” Lena asked.

 

“I thought scotch was bad,” Kara said, “But you drink Guiness, too.  Ugh.”

 

“What’s wrong with Guiness?” Lena asked, chuckling.

 

“It tastes like mud,” Kara said, “It’s like a full meal.”

 

“Must be the Irish in me,” Lena said, laughing.

 

“You’re Irish?” Kara asked and Lena realized she had inadvertently revealed a small bit about herself.  Something about Kara made Lena feel unusually relaxed.

 

“On my mother’s side,” Lena said.

 

“Do you still have family there?” Kara asked.  Lena was beginning to feel the anxiety creeping in.  She did not want to discuss her family.

 

“I imagine I have distant family,” Lena said, “But no one I know.”

 

“Maybe you’ll have to look them up,” Kara said, “It would be so much fun to find them and visit…especially since you seem to be very familiar with the preferred beverages of that region.”

 

Lena laughed, “Maybe one day.”  They both looked toward the stage as the crowd started clapping.  The band was taking their places and the first few notes of MMMBop played.

 

“Oh my gosh, Hansen!” Kara said excitedly and Lena giggled.  The whole group stayed at the table, listening and enjoying.  Jess and Eve started singing loudly with the chorus, making everyone else laugh hysterically.  The crowd applauded wildly when the band finished and Kara noticed Alex clapping along.

 

“Hey, Alex, I knew you’d like this,” Kara shouted out across the table.

 

“Whatever, sis,” Alex answered, laughing and raising her beer in a mock toast.  Lena caught Kelly’s eye as the sisters were interacting and Kelly motioned her eyes toward Alex, making Lena giggle.  The next song started up and Kara turned her attention back toward Lena.

 

“What’s so funny?” Kara asked, smiling at Lena.

 

“Nothing, it’s just Kelly,” Lena said, “I think she finds Alex attractive.”

 

“Every lesbian in the world finds Alex attractive,” Kara huffed out, “She’s beautiful and she’s so confidant, it’s ridiculous.”

 

“I guess I can see the appeal,” Lena said, “But she’s not my type.”

 

“So, what’s your type?” Kara asked.

 

“Maybe someone a little softer,” Lena asked, “The type who might wear sweaters, maybe?”  Kara turned a bright shade of red and Lena was quite proud of herself.

 

“Funny, I’m wearing a sweater,” Kara answered, grinning.

 

“Oh, would you look at that,” Lena teased, and Kara laughed softly.

 

The group enjoyed the next few songs until the first notes of Bye Bye Bye came from the band.

 

“Let’s dance,” Kelly shouted out.  She took Alex’s hand and Kara had to laugh at the look of surprise on Alex’s face as she was suddenly being dragged to the dance floor.  Everyone at the table was pushing back their chairs and heading toward the stage.  Lena looked at Kara.

 

“Um, do you want to?” Lena asked.

 

“Yes!” Kara said, excitedly.

 

“Sorry in advance, I’m a terrible dancer,” Lena said, wincing and drinking down the rest of her beer for some liquid courage.

 

“I’m sure that’s not true,” Kara giggled as they made their way to the group.  Everyone was pretty much just bouncing around as the dance floor was getting crowded.  Lena was happy there was not much room so she could just sort of sway along. 

 

“They really sound good,” Lena said, leaning over to speak into Kara’s ear so that she could hear her over the music.  Kara felt Lena’s breath on her neck and she felt the blush rising on her face.  She nodded at Lena and smiled, dancing along.  The group continued dancing for the next couple of songs then I Do by 98 Degrees started.  Most of the group headed back to the table.  Lena motioned for Kara to follow her to the bar.

 

“One more?” Lena asked, smiling at Kara.

 

“Let me buy this one,” Kara said, “Please.”

 

“Okay, sounds good,” Lena said, grinning.  They got back to the table quickly and sat down.  Kara took a sip then looked up and swallowed quickly.

 

“Do you see this?” Kara asked, motioning to Lena who was just taking her first sip.  Lena looked up to see Kelly and Alex slow dancing to the song, clearly both taking every opportunity to let their hands roam just short of inappropriately on the other.

 

“Oh, god,” Lena said, chuckling, “This is not what we planned.”

 

“What did you plan?” Kara asked, looking at Lena curiously.

 

“She was supposed to be my wingman,” Lena said, laughing, “Not go find someone for herself.”

 

“Same here,” Kara said, laughing along, “At least I won’t get any grief for dragging her along.  She looks to be quite happy.”

 

They both sat chatting contentedly.  When the band finished that song they took a break and Alex and Kelly returned to the table.  Lena realized Eve and Winn came back hand-in-hand as well and she gave Eve a big smile.  It looked like the night was shaping up well for everyone.  Lena took a deep breath – next set she would take her opportunity at the first slow dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, well, well... who's gonna get laid at the end of the night?


	6. Dates for All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena gets up her nerve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Insomnia for me means an extra chapter for you -- if it has errors, I'll fix them tomorrow

The second set started up and the whole gang went quickly to the dance floor.  The drinks had kicked in and everyone was having a great time.   Lena had forgotten her apprehension about dancing and was bopping along with the pop music.  Kara had a huge smile plastered on her face.  Kelly and Alex were pretty much attached to one another, no matter what the song.  Lena looked at them and couldn’t help but smile seeing Kelly having such a good time.

 

“Your sister is getting laid tonight,” Nia said, dancing over next to Kara and laughing.

 

“Oh my gosh, gross, Nia,” Kara said, wincing, “I do not need to think about that.”

 

“Are you inferring that my best friend is easy?” Lena asked, taking a serious tone.

 

“Oh, sorry, no,” Nia said, looking terrified.  Lena burst into laughter.

 

“I’m kidding,” Lena said, “My money is on them hooking up for sure.”  Nia laughed, relieved, but Kara still looked a bit horrified.

 

Brainy danced over and took Nia’s hand and twirled her around, making both of them chuckle.  Lena looked at Kara and raised an eyebrow.  Kara giggled and turned and danced closer to Lena.

 

“Good lord, is everyone hooking up tonight?” Kara said, then she blushed realizing what she put out there.

 

“I’m pretty sure those two are just dancing,” Lena said, pointing at Nia and Brainy who had already switched off to James and Jess, the whole group dancing wildly.

 

The song ended and the band started God Must Have Spent a Little More Time on You.  Kara looked at Lena and chuckled.

 

“Was this your all-time love song?” Kara teased, “dreaming of Justin.”

 

“I’d much rather dance with you,” Lena said, moving into Kara’s space and gently taking her hand.

 

Kara smiled softly.  Lena put her free hand on Kara’s hip and brought their joined hands up and held it below her shoulder.  Kara gently rested her free hand on Lena’s other shoulder and started swaying softly to the music.  They danced quietly for a while until Lena leaned closer.

 

“NSYNC is definitely better,” Lena whispered softly.  Kara giggled and pulled her head back and looked at Lena, who had a sly grin on her face.

 

“Are you the type who always has to win?” Kara teased.

 

“Only when it’s important,” Lena said, “Like who’s the best boy band.”

 

Kara giggled and pulled Lena back closer and spun them a bit on the dance floor.  She immediately realized her mistake when she looked up to see that she was now facing Alex and Kelly.  They were pretty much full on making out at this point and Kara immediately spun back around.  Lena caught the sight of the other couple and started chuckling.

 

“Well, I guess we are the best wingmen ever,” Lena said, making Kara giggle.

 

The song came to an end and Lena and Kara lingered close to each other for a moment until Kara felt a tap on her shoulder.  She turned to see Alex standing behind her, a bit breathless, holding Kelly’s hand.

 

“Look, I think we’re gonna go,” Alex said, “Nia said she’d Uber back to your place with you.”

 

Kara gave Alex her worst death stare, which didn’t look at all intimidating and Alex just grinned and shook her head.  Kelly gave Lena a pleading look.

 

“Go, the whole gang’s here,” Lena said immediately, chuckling and giving Kelly a quick hug.  “Use protection,” Lena whispered into Kelly’s ear, making Kelly laugh as she pulled back and gave the group a quick wave goodbye.

 

The music picked up again and the group went back to dancing.  There were only a couple of songs left and they danced until the very end.  When the band left the stage they all returned to the table.  Everyone was finishing their drinks and the club was thinning out.  The group was all chatting happily.

 

“This was really fun,” Lena said to Kara, “I’m glad you came.”

 

“I’m glad you invited me,” Kara answered, “I can’t remember the last time I danced so much.”

 

“Thank god for Kelly,” Lena said, “She’s the one who helped me get up enough nerve to send you the note.”

 

“She seems really sweet,” Kara said.

 

“I think your sister shares your opinion,” Lena said, chuckling.

 

“Yeah, that was weird,” Kara said, “You know Alex doesn’t do that all the time.  I mean, not that she never dates or whatever but I don’t want you to think she trots off with women she just met every weekend.”

 

“Well, even if she did, that would be fine,” Lena said, “Consenting adults can do as they like.”

 

“I guess that’s true,” Kara said, “I don’t know.  I’m not the most experienced when it comes to this stuff.”

 

“Neither am I,” Lena said softly, “And, just so you know, Kelly doesn’t usually run off either. We usually end up on the couch eating pizza.”

 

“So how come you two never got together?” Kara asked.

 

“Oh, we tried it once,” Lena said, “We had been drinking and we started kissing…”

 

“Maybe I shouldn’t have asked,” Kara interrupted, giggling and blushing.

 

“It’s fine, Kara, we didn’t make it past the kissing,” Lena said, “We both sort of stopped and looked at each other and were like – nope.  I don’t know, we’re best friends and we love each other but we’re not attracted to each other.”

 

Everyone was finishing up their drinks and Nia looked over and caught Kara’s eye and gave her a questioning look.  Kara gave her a quick nod and looked at Lena.

 

“I think it’s time for me to go,” Kara said, sounding a bit disappointed.

 

“Me too,” Lena said, “I’ll be jumping in with those guys.”  She pointed towards Eve and Jess who were paying their bar tabs.

 

“Okay, well…” Kara said, standing.  Lena stood up and moved closer to Kara.

 

“Would you like to go out with me, on a date?” Lena asked, her words quickening.

 

“Yes, I’d really like that,” Kara answered, sounding relieved.

 

“Are you busy Sunday?” Lena asked, “We could go to brunch.”

 

“That sounds great,” Kara said, smiling.

 

“Have you been to Persimmon?” Lena asked.

 

“Nope, but I’m happy to try it,” Kara answered.

 

“It’s one of my new favorites,” Lena answered, “I’ll call in the morning and make sure we can get a reservation then I’ll text you with the details.”

 

“That sounds perfect,” Kara said, happily. 

 

They stood awkwardly for a moment until Lena decided she couldn’t stand it anymore.  She leaned forward slowly, but she paused as her lips got close to Kara.  She wanted to be sure.  She felt a huge sense of relief when Kara leaned in and their lips met in a soft, sweet kiss.  She pulled back and smiled widely.  Kara was blushing furiously and grinning back.

 

“Ready now, Kara?” Nia asked, from across the table, looking at the two women and chuckling.

 

“Yes, Nia,” Kara answered, giggling, “I’m ready.”

 

She smiled at Lena again then turned and walked with Nia out of the club.  As soon as they were gone Lena heard slow clapping behind her. She turned to find Jess and Eve staring at her with satisfied grins.  She couldn’t help but laugh.

 

“Way to go, girl,” Jess said, as they walked closer.

 

“We were betting on who would make the move,” Eve said, “Jess won.  She picked you.”

 

“You should know better than to bet against me, Eve,” Lena said, chuckling.

 

“I bet on neither of you,” Eve said, giggling, “I thought you’d be left hanging without a kiss.”

 

“Way to pull through for me, Lena,” Jess said, laughing and waving a twenty-dollar bill in the air.

 

“C’mon, you fools,” Lena said, “I’ll get us an Uber.”

 

******************

 

Alex slid off of Kelly, laid on her back on the soft, silky sheets, and pulled in a deep breath.  Kelly turned over and wrapped her arm over Alex’s waist.

 

“That was incredible,” Alex sighed out, still catching her breath.

 

“Mmmm, I love morning sex,” Kelly said, cuddling in even closer.  Alex rubbed her back softly, feeling completely relaxed and comfortable.

 

“I’ll keep that in mind for next time,” Alex said.  Kelly picked up her head and looked at Alex.

 

“Next time?” Kelly said, smiling.

 

“I’m hoping,” Alex said, grinning back, “I told you I didn’t really mean the thing about one-night stands.”  Kelly laughed softly.

 

“There damn well better be a next time,” Kelly said, making Alex laugh.  Alex turned to Kelly and pulled her in for a kiss.  Things were heating up again when Alex’s phone rang.  She turned over and apologized as she grabbed her phone.  A picture of Kara lit up the screen.

 

“You’d better answer,” Kelly said, grinning.  Alex shook her head, looking grumpy, and answered.

 

_Alex:  Are you okay, Kara?_

_Kara:  I’m fine.  That’s a weird way to answer the phone._

_Alex:  Well, it’s early on a Saturday morning, why are you calling?_

_Kara:  It’s almost noon, Alex, and I wanted to tell you that Lena asked me out._

_Alex:  Lena asked you out, on a date?_

 

Alex looked at Kelly, who gave two thumbs up and then had to cover her mouth to keep her giggling quiet.

 

_Kara:  Yes, come meet me for lunch…I’ll tell you about it._

_Alex:  I can’t do lunch, how about I meet you at that ice cream place you love around three._

_Kara:  Oooh, that’s even better.  See you there._

_Alex:  K.  Bye._

 

“Three o’clock, huh?” Kelly said, “That gives us a little more time.”

 

“That’s what I was counting on,” Alex said, putting her phone back on the nightstand.

 

“Wait, maybe I ought to check my phone come to think of it,” Kelly said.  She picked up her phone and started laughing.  Alex looked at her and she held out the phone.  There were four missed texts from Lena, from about a half-hour earlier.

 

_Call me_

_I know you never sleep this late_

_Never mind, tell Alex hi_

_Talk later_

 

Alex burst out laughing.

 

“She’s got a lot more game than Kara,” Alex said, shaking her head.  Kelly laughed and put the phone down and climbed atop Alex.

 

“Now that those two are settled,” Kelly said, grinning, “Where were we?”

 

**********************

 

Kara walked into the ice cream store to find Alex typing on her phone waiting at the counter. 

 

“Who are you texting?” Kara asked in a sing-song voice, making Alex shake her head and laugh.

 

“I’m texting Mom,” Alex said, “About the least exciting text on earth.  She wanted to make sure we were still on for dinner Tuesday.  You’d better be there.”

 

“I’ll be there,” Kara said, smiling.  She walked up to the counter and ordered a brownie sundae with hot chocolate syrup, nuts and whipped cream.  Alex looked at her like she lost her mind and ordered a single scoop of mint chocolate chip.  They waited for their orders then went and sat at a booth.

 

“Honestly, I don’t know where you put all that food,” Alex said.

 

“I danced all night last night,” Kara said, “Burned off a lot of calories.”

 

“I should have gotten two for all the calories I burned,” Alex said, smirking.

 

“Alex!” Kara said, exasperated, “Did you really sleep with Lena’s best friend?”

 

“We did way more than sleep,” Alex answered, “As a matter of fact, you interrupted us with your phone call this morning.”

 

“She spent the night?” Kara asked, looking surprised.

 

“Yep, just left about an hour ago,” Alex said.

 

“Are you gonna see her again?” Kara asked, looking a little hopeful.

 

“Yeah, we didn’t make a firm plan,” Alex said, “But we both agreed to get together some time this week.”

 

“Why did you answer the phone?” Kara asked.

 

“In case something was wrong,” Alex answered.

 

“You’re a good sister, Alex,” Kara said, “But you didn’t need to pick up the phone.  You know, I can take care of myself.”

 

“I know you can,” Alex answered, not sounding like she really believed it, “So tell me what happened with Lena after we left.”

 

Kara recounted the dancing and the conversation at the table after and the kiss.

 

“It was the sweetest kiss,” Kara said, practically swooning.  Alex chuckled.

 

“Sounds perfect,” Alex said, “Where are ya’ll going to brunch?”

 

“She said the name of the place, Satsuma, maybe,” Kara said, doubtfully, “no, it was Persimmon.”

 

“Persimmon?” Alex said, “I’ve heard it’s good.  All vegan.”

 

“Vegan?” Kara said, sounding thoroughly disgusted, “That sounds awful.  What even is vegan breakfast?”  Alex burst into laughter.

 

“I’m screwing with you,” Alex said, “It’s not vegan.  It’s supposed to be great.  It’s actually known for the house made breakfast sausage.  Vasquez from work goes all the time.  Raves about it.”

 

“Why do you do that?” Kara said, looking irritated.

 

“Because you’re my little sister,” Alex said, “And I can’t help but tease you.”

 

Kara took a big bite of her sundae and shook her head at Alex.  The sat quietly eating their ice cream for a few moments until Kara looked up at Alex with a serious expression.

 

“I like her,” Kara said, “And it scares me.”

 

“Oh, Kara,” Alex said, her voice softening, “I get it.  I do -  you got burned last time, but everyone’s not like that.  Just take it slow.  She seems like a really nice person.  And if you ask me, I think she’s as nervous as you are.”

 

“You think?” Kara asked, looking a bit more calm.

 

“Yes, I do,” Alex said, “And she was clearly trying to make a good impression, buying you and me a drink, dancing even though she was shy about it, and giving you one very sweet kiss at the end of the night.”

 

“She was great,” Kara said, “I’m excited.  You need to come back to my place after this to help me pick an outfit for brunch.”

 

“How did I not see that one coming?” Alex said, laughing, “Of course I’ll help.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter - the first real date


	7. Brunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first date - part one

Lena texted a picture of herself to Kelly.  She laughed as the response came back nearly instantaneously – _HOT_.  Lena and Kelly had talked on the phone earlier and decided on an outfit.  Lena was wearing a white silk button-down long-sleeved shirt.  She left the top three buttons open allowing for a peek of her white lace bra if you got just the right angle.  Atop that was a black vest, buttoned.  She wore black slacks and boots.  Her hair was pulled into a tight ponytail and her lips were colored bright red.  She looked in the mirror and was quite pleased with herself.  She grabbed the batch of pink tulips she purchased that morning, got into her car and drove to Kara’s apartment.  She knocked at the door and felt her nerves coming on.  Kara opened the door with a wide smile that only got wider when she saw Lena holding flowers.

 

“Tulips!” Kara said smiling, “I love them.  Come in.”  Kara showed Lena into her apartment.  She walked to a cabinet and pulled out a vase.  “They’ll be perfect in here.”

 

Kara was wearing a soft yellow sleeveless dress with a slim brown belt.  It hit her mid-thigh and Lena was trying to keep from ogling her long, lithe legs.  Some of her hair was pulled back into a barrette, keeping it away from her face, and it all fell in long, soft waves onto her shoulders.  She was wearing the same glasses she had on during their interview.

 

“You look beautiful, Kara,” Lena said softly as Kara arranged the flowers in the vase.  Kara blushed and took in Lena’s outfit.  She turned from the flowers and faced Lena.

 

“Thank you, Lena.  You look…,” Kara was at a loss for words.  All that was running through her head were entirely impure thoughts.  “You look good.  That’s not what I meant, you do look good though, I can’t find the right word…”  Lena chuckled at her stammering and gently took her hand.

 

“I think I get it,” Lena said, giggling, “Are you ready to go?”

 

“Let me grab my purse,” Kara said, grabbing a small leather wristlet.

 

They walked out together and Lena opened the car door for Kara, making Kara smile widely again.  Lena walked around to the drivers’ side and got in.  She started the car and adjusted the radio volume down a bit.

 

“Were you rocking out on the way here?” Kara asked laughing.

 

“The only place I sing is in the car alone,” Lena said smirking, as she pulled from the parking spot, “And I have to keep it loud to drown myself out.”

 

“It can’t be that bad,” Kara said, chuckling.

 

“Oh, it is,” Lena said, “You’re free to take over radio duties.”  She handed her phone to Kara with the Spotify app open.  Kara put on Brandi Carlisle and they both relaxed to the soft, melodic music.

 

“So, where is this place?” Kara asked, as she noted they were heading closer to the river and to the downtown section of National City.

 

“It’s not far, ten minutes,” Lena said, “It’s in one of the warehouses that’s been redone near the River Center.”

 

A few minutes later they pulled into the parking lot of a residential building.  Kara got out looking confused.

 

“This is the lot for my apartment,” Lena said, “Persimmon is only about five blocks and parking is a bitch around here.  I hope you don’t mind a short walk.”

 

“I don’t mind,” Kara said, smiling, “But I could have come here. It’s silly that you drove out of your way to get me.”

 

“I asked you on the date,” Lena said, “I wanted to come get you.”  Lena held out her hand and Kara took it in hers.  They walked together toward the restaurant.  The weather was lovely, although Kara was wishing she had brought a sweater for the walk.  She was a little chilly by the time they arrived at the restaurant.

 

They were seated quickly and a friendly much tattooed and pierced waitress came to their table.

 

“Hey gals,” she said, “I’m Gladys and I’ll be taking care of you today.  Can I get you a drink, mimosa, bloody mary?”

 

“I’m a little chilly, can I just get a coffee to start?” Kara asked rubbing herself with her arms.

 

“I’ll take a hot tea,” Lena said.

 

The waitress walked off and Lena looked doubtfully at Kara.

 

“I’m sorry, we shouldn’t have walked,” Lena said.

 

“No, it was lovely,” Kara said, flashing her a big smile, “And it’ll be perfect by the time we leave.”

 

Gladys returned with the drinks and menus and Lena and Kara both ordered mimosas.  They were looking over the menu when Kara let out a soft squeal.

 

“They have pigs in a blanket!” Kara said, excitedly, “And Alex said they make their own sausage and it’s supposed to be incredible.”  Lena smiled at Kara’s enthusiasm.

 

“I can’t say I’ve ever had pigs in a blanket,” Lena answered.

 

“What? You’ve been missing out,” Kara said, smiling, “I’m going to order it and you can taste mine.  What are you gonna get?”

 

“Are you always this excited about food?” Lena asked, grinning.

 

“Pretty much,” Kara said, “I love to eat.”

 

“Well, I don’t know how you do it,” Lena said, looking over the top of the menu, “Your body is perfect.”  Kara felt herself blushing again.

 

“Oh, I don’t know, I always thought I looked like kind of a tomboy,” Kara said, adjusting her glasses nervously, “I guess I have a really good metabolism.  I do go running a few days a week.”

 

“Oof, I hate running,” Lena said, “I do spin classes.”

 

“Maybe I can join you for one,” Kara said.

 

“I have a suspicion you would do way better than me in a spin class,” Lena said.

 

“There’s that competitive streak again,” Kara said, giggling, “So what are you going to get?”  Lena put the menu down.

 

“Eggs Sardou,” Lena said, “And a side of mixed fruits.”

 

“What’s that?” Kara asked.

 

“It’s like Eggs Benedict but instead of the English muffin and ham it’s atop an artichoke heart and creamed spinach,” Lena answered.  Kara’s nose was scrunched up as she listened.  “I take it from your expression that you don’t approve?”

 

“That sounds like a lot of vegetables going on with your eggs,” Kara said.

 

“Do you not like vegetables?” Lena asked.

 

“I’m okay with some,” Kara said, “But I have to admit I’m more of a meat and potatoes kind of girl.”

 

Gladys came back to the table with the mimosas and took out her small notebook, “What can I get for you gals?”

 

“I see you have a taster’s plate with all of the different house made sausages.  Can we start with that to share?” Lena asked. “Then I’ll have the Eggs Sardou and the fruit bowl.”

 

Kara’s eyes lit up when Lena ordered the sausage plate.  She saw it on the menu and was dying to try it but she was trying to control herself with ordering too much on a date.

 

“I’ll have the pigs in the blanket,” Kara said, “And can you bring a cup of whole milk with that?”

 

“Sure,” Gladys said, smiling, “The mimosas are bottomless so just wave your glass at me when you’re ready for another.”

 

“I’m so glad you ordered the sausages,” Kara said, grinning, “I wanted to try them but I was trying to keep my carnivorous nature under control.”

 

“Well, when you said you were a meat and potatoes girl I couldn’t resist,” Lena said, “Plus you said they were known for it so we might as well give it a try.”

 

The food came out and they chatted happily.  Lena laughed as Kara made humming noises each time she tried a new meat.  She was clearly enjoying the food and Lena was having fun mostly watching.  When the entrees arrived Kara immediately drowned her plate in syrup.  She took a large bite then literally moaned.  Lena couldn’t help but giggle.

 

“That good?” Lena asked.

 

“It’s incredible,” Kara said, “Give me your side plate, you have to try this.”  Kara cut off a large bite and dredged it in the syrup and handed the small plate back to Lena.  She watched with anticipation.  Lena cut the piece in half and put it in her mouth.  She chewed for a moment then smiled at Kara.

 

“It is good,” Lena said, “But it could be dessert with the amount of syrup you have on here.”

 

“That’s why you need the milk,” Kara said, giggling.

 

“Okay, now you try mine,” Lena said, carefully cutting off a bite that included all the elements of the dish.  Kara looked at it warily.  “C’mon, give it a try.”  Kara put the bite in her mouth, chewed, swallowed and followed it quickly with a sip of water, making Lena cover her mouth as she laughed.

 

“Not for me,” Kara said, hurrying to take a quick bite of pancake to get rid of the remaining flavor.

 

“To each their own,” Lena said, still giggling.

 

Kara looked down at her plate for a long moment and cut another bite.  Lena noticed a subtle change in her demeanor.

 

“Is everything okay?” Lena asked.

 

“Oh, yes,” Kara said, coming out of her reverie, “I just…I just remembered I haven’t had this since I was a kid and my mom made it for me.  It’s been a long time.”

 

“Didn’t you mention earlier you were having dinner with your mom later this week?” Lena asked, “You’ll have to let her know.”

 

“Um, no, not that mom,” Kara said, sighing, “I’m adopted, Lena.  I’m having dinner with Alex’s mom, Eliza.  My parents died in a car accident when I was ten.  The Danvers took me in.”

 

“Oh, Kara, I’m sorry,” Lena said, softly, “I didn’t mean… well, I’m sorry.  And I understand.”

 

“You understand?” Kara said, tensely.

 

“I do,” Lena said quietly, “I lost my mother as well, although I was only four.  I was adopted after that.”

 

Kara’s expression softened immediately and she reached across the table and took Lena’s hand in hers and squeezed it gently.

 

“Well, we must look like a pitiful pair right now,” Kara said, taking a deep breath and wiping the one stray tear that escaped down her cheek.  Lena picked up both their empty mimosa glasses and waved them wildly at Gladys, making Kara giggle.

 

“How about we leave this conversation for another time,” Lena said, “My family is complicated and I’d much rather talk about other things.”

 

“Okay,” Kara said, taking a deep breath then suddenly pepping up, “What about Alex and Kelly?”

 

“Well, what do you know?” Lena asked, smirking.

 

“I know I interrupted them with a phone call Saturday morning,” Kara huffed out.  “Alex wasn’t particularly happy about that.  In my defense, it was almost noon and I didn’t think they would spend the whole night together.”  Lena chuckled.

 

“I’m not sure you want to hear much about what Kelly had to say about Alex,” Lena said, taking a sip of her fresh mimosa and grinning, “because she mostly couldn’t shut up about how good she is in bed.  I even had to get her to quit with the details after a while.”

 

“Oh, god,” Kara said, “I definitely do not have to hear any more about that.”  Lena laughed.

 

“She also said that Alex made her laugh,” Lena said, her voice much lighter and happier, “That’s a big deal for Kelly.  I think they plan to see each other some time this week.”

 

“Alex didn’t say much,” Kara said, “Which is the usual for her, but she definitely wants to see Kelly again, too.”

 

“Kelly deserves someone special,” Lena sighed, “She’s a really good person.”

 

“So is Alex,” Kara said, “She had a serious girlfriend once, they moved in together and everything.  Then Alex found out she didn’t want kids and they eventually broke up.  It broke Alex’s heart.  It took her a long time to start dating again.”

 

“That sounds hard,” Lena said, “And what about you?  Have you ever been serious with anyone?”

 

Gladys walked to the table, giving Kara a minute to think about how much of her very limited relationship experience she wanted to share with Lena on a first date.  They ordered the trio of homemade ice creams – chocolate, strawberry and salted caramel – to share.

 

“I never have,” Kara said, “Had a serious relationship.”

 

“Me either,” Lena said, like it was no big deal.  Kara immediately felt relieved.  “I went off to an all-girl boarding school when I was 13.  Figured out I was gay pretty quickly there.  That’s where I had my first kiss and a bit of other experimenting.”  Lena raised and eyebrow and Kara giggled, getting flushed.

 

“I didn’t kiss a girl until senior year of college,” Kara said, “And I was so drunk I barely remember it.  Never, ever bring it up in front of Alex.”

 

“She was there?” Lena asked.

 

“Not at the start,” Kara said, “I was at a bar with a couple of friends and I got really drunk.  I texted Alex to come get me – mind you, my memory of this night is very cloudy.  Alex was out of school and working and was not very happy to get the drunk text.  When she walked in the bar I was, apparently, making out with some random girl.  I don’t even remember her name.  Alex pulled me out of the bar and when we got outside I vomited all over her shoes.”

 

“That is the worst,” Lena said, laughing loudly, “I bet she wanted to kill you.  And she’s kind of scary.”  Lena couldn’t stop laughing and Kara was giggling just from her amusement.

 

“Alex seems scary,” Kara said, “But she’s a big softie.”

 

They finished their brunch.  Lena insisted on paying the bill since she asked for the date. They walked outside and decided to take a longer route along the river to walk off some of their very large meal.  They were enjoying the walk when the skies suddenly turned dark.

 

“Looks like rain,” Lena said, “We might want to hurry.”

 

“Where did this come from?” Kara said, as they picked up their pace, only a couple of blocks from Lena’s building, “The sun was out one minute ago.” 

 

They both felt the first rain drops hit and they looked at each other and broke into a run.  Lena was wearing boots with three-inch wedge heels.  Kara was in flat sandals.  Neither pair of shoes were made for running and the intensity of the rain picked up quickly.  By the time they turned the corner into the foyer of the building they were both soaked.  Kara looked up at Lena, who was wiping at the mascara running down her cheek and she burst into laughter.

 

“This is the most ridiculous first date ever,” Lena said, giggling, “Not at all how I planned it in my head.”

 

“Oh god, now I’m cold,” Kara said, trying to shake out her hair.

 

“Come up to my apartment,” Lena said, “We can dry off and you can borrow some clothes.”

 

“Smooth way to get my clothes off,” Kara mumbled teasingly as they got into the elevator.

 

“Even I can’t plan that well,” Lena answered, giggling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter - the rest of the date


	8. Warm and Comfy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the rest of the date

Lena and Kara were giggling as Lena fished through her purse for her keys.  They were dripping wet and cold and hurried into the apartment as soon as Lena got the door unlocked.

 

“Kick off your shoes here,” Lena said, pulling off her boots and leaving them next to the door.  Kara slipped off her sandals.  Lena looked up and Kara had her arms wrapped around herself, shivering.

 

“I’m freezing,” Kara said, still smiling even as she was soaked to the bone, “Where the heck did this weather come from?”

 

“It only rains two or three times a year here,” Lena said, grabbing Kara’s hand and leading her toward the bedrooms, “Of course it had to be today.  Let’s find you something to wear.”

 

Lena pulled out sweatpants and a t-shirt and led Kara to the guest bedroom and bath.  She pulled out a couple of soft, fluffy towels and pointed out a hairdryer in one of the drawers that she could use.  She gave her a hanger for her dress.  Lena returned to her room to change.  Kara took off her dress and wrapped herself in a towel.  It was so soft she looked at the tag on the towel to see which brand it was.   She used the hairdryer to dry her bra and panties the best she could then moved to her hair.  She tousled her long locks with her hand and decided to stop when it was still slightly damp.  Her hair was a bit messy but it didn’t look too bad.  She pulled on the sweatpants, which were a little too short then put on the t-shirt, which was a little too big.  She adjusted herself in the mirror and walked out into the apartment.  Lena was in the kitchen at the stove.  She turned to face Kara and gave her a big smile.

 

“I’m making hot chocolate for us,” Lena said, grinning.  Kara walked to the stove.  A pot of milk was just starting to simmer and Lena added some small chocolate balls.

 

“Wow, the real stuff,” Kara said happily, “I’m impressed.”

 

“If you ever serve me hot chocolate made from water,” Lena said smirking, “We’re done.”

 

“I’ll make note of it,” Kara said.  She looked at Lena for a long moment.  She had clearly touched up her makeup, but she had less on than any other time they were together.  She looked soft and natural in her yoga pants and a long t-shirt.  She found Lena even more breathtaking this way.  Lena noticed Kara looking at her and took note of Kara’s appearance while she stirred the pot.

 

“You look adorable,” Lena said, “I’m sorry if the clothing is a bit ill-fitting.  Somehow, you still manage to pull it off.”

 

“Thanks for letting me borrow,” Kara said, grinning.

 

Lena poured two mugs of hot chocolate and they went and sat on the couch.  Kara blew on the beverage to cool it and took a sip.  She hummed as she swallowed the first sip.

 

“Like it?” Lena asked, looking hopeful

 

“So good,” Kara said as soon as she swallowed.  “I’m gonna need to run ten miles to work off the calories I’ve ingested today.”

 

“I think you’ll be fine,” Lena said, chuckling, “I can’t believe it’s still raining so hard.  Do you have any other plans or are you okay hanging out for a while?”

 

“I don’t have anything else,” Kara said, smiling shyly, “I’m glad to stay.”

 

“Good,” Lena said.

 

“I remember one time when me and Alex were teenagers,” Kara said, “We lived in Midvale.  Eliza still lives there.  We had this big backyard.  It started pouring, just like today.  I don’t know what we were thinking but we started running around in the rain like a couple of idiots.  Eliza eventually came out on the back porch.  I thought she was gonna be angry with us but instead she came running out into the rain too.  Alex and I started laughing so hard that we both literally fell over and laid in the wet grass and Eliza was kicking at the puddles so that they splashed on us.”  Kara grinned as she shared the memory.

 

“You and Alex seem really close,” Lena said, “Did your families know each other before you were adopted?”

 

“No, and we weren’t close at first,” Kara said, a little more quietly.  She took a deep breath and paused for a moment.

 

“We don’t need to talk about it,” Lena interrupted quickly, inwardly cursing herself for getting so personal.   Kara brought out something in her that made her feel so at ease that she forgot to check herself before speaking.

 

“No, it’s okay,” Kara said, taking her last sip of cocoa and putting down the cup.  She gently put her hand on Lena’s shoulder for a moment before pulling it back into her lap.  “I was ten when my parents died.  The only living relative I had was a cousin, Clark, but he was only in his early twenties at the time and he didn’t live anywhere near us.  I’m not sure how it worked out but somehow he found the Danvers through their church and they took me in.  Jeremiah and Eliza doted over me like crazy.  Alex was polite enough, but she mostly ignored me at the start.  Eliza was on her constantly to help me with things and take care of me.  Alex was just a kid, too.  It was a lot.”  Kara took a moment and sighed.  Lena waited quietly and Kara started up again.

 

“After I moved in with them I had this thing where I wanted to keep my old clothes, even though I was growing out of everything.  I guess it was an attachment to my parents.  Anyway, I must have looked ridiculous.  One day at school this kid was making fun of me.  He was always a bully, that day he was relentless.  We were in the cafeteria and I started crying.  Alex came out of nowhere. She told him to leave me alone but he kept at it and she just punched him – hard – right in the face.”

 

“Oh my god,” Lena said, unable to keep a small grin off her face.

 

“I know, right?” Kara said, smiling.  “We all ended up at the principal’s office.  Jeremiah showed up and we had to tell the whole story and we got sent home.  When we came down for dinner Eliza was clearly not happy.  She started in on Alex, telling her that she had to set a better example and that her behavior was unacceptable.  Alex just sat and took it.  Finally, I lost it.  I guess I had all this pent-up anger and it had to get out.  I screamed at Eliza to leave Alex alone – that Alex stood up for me and that it wasn’t her fault.  I told her I would rather move away than have her get in any more trouble because of me.  I looked over and Alex’s mouth was wide open.  She looked stunned.  I ran up the stairs and laid in the bed and I couldn’t stop crying.”

 

Kara’s voice was low as she was looking at her lap, the memory clearly still hurt.  Lena scooched closer and gently rubbed Kara’s shoulder.  Kara looked up and sighed.

 

“I could hear Jeremiah downstairs.  He was so calm,” Kara said.  “He was telling them to give me some time.  He was reassuring Alex and Eliza.  The thing was that it made me feel even worse – like I was making all the problems.  A few minutes later Alex walked into our room and closed the door.  I didn’t know what to do so I just stayed in bed.  I felt her sit down and I turned around.  I’ll never forget this – she tussled my hair and said ‘hey, kiddo’ – it was so strange, she hadn’t been affectionate at all before that.  Then she laid down in bed with me and hugged me and I cried for the longest time until I fell asleep.  Something changed between us after that.  I guess I knew that she’d stand up for me and she knew I’d do the same thing.  That was when things shifted and I felt like I had a sister.”

 

Lena felt a lump in her throat and a warmth in her chest.  Kara had told her such a deeply personal story and it felt like she had given her a gift – a little piece of herself.  Lena gazed at Kara for a few moments.

 

“I remember,” Lena said gently, “feeling alone as a kid.  I’m glad you had Alex.”

 

Kara seemed to understand that Lena was grappling with her own memories.  She didn’t ask, knowing that Lena would tell her own story if the time came when she felt comfortable enough.  She smiled softly at Lena.

 

“Enough of the heavy stuff,” Kara said, “Just remember, Alex doesn’t like it when people are mean to me – and now she has a gun.”  Kara winked and giggled and Lena laughed.

 

“Why does Alex have a gun?” Lena asked, eyebrow raised.

 

“She works for the Department of Homeland Security,” Kara said, “She’s an official badass now.”

 

Lena hoped she didn’t flinch when Kara mentioned the job.  She had been interviewed by DHS agents after Lex was arrested.  She knew that was before Alex was old enough to be an agent, but it still gave her pause. 

 

“DHS, huh?” Lena said, “Impressive.”

 

“Yep, funny thing is, she started as a biology major and we all thought she’d go to medical school,” Kara said, “Then she took a forensics class and everything changed.  She ended up double majoring and got a criminology degree too.”

 

“I am definitely never messing with her,” Lena said, smiling.

 

“I’ll put in a good word,” Kara replied, grinning. 

 

Some hair fell into Kara’s face and she tossed her head and blew on it to move it back.  Lena thought it was the cutest thing ever as the stray hairs moved right back onto her cheek.  She leaned closer and pushed the hair behind Kara’s ear.  They were only inches away from one another and she felt Kara’s breath hitch.  She looked into Kara’s eyes then leaned in closer.  Their lips met and they kissed softly.  Lena pulled back slightly after the kiss.  She felt Kara’s hand move up to her neck and pull her back in.  The next kiss was not as chaste as Kara’s mouth opened slightly allowing Lena to gently glide her tongue along her lips.   Kara made a small sighing noise and she felt Lena smile into the kiss.  When they pulled back to breathe they were both flushed and grinning.

 

“So, don’t tell Alex I did that,” Lena said, making Kara giggle. 

 

“Your secrets are safe with me,” Kara said.  Lena wondered what Kara would think if she knew all of her secrets – or worse, what Alex would think.  She took a deep breath. 

 

Kara seemed to sense some hesitation in Lena.  She reached out and pulled at Lena’s chin so they were facing each other and kissed her again.  This time they didn’t move apart quickly.  They continued kissing, even as Lena gently pushed Kara back so that they were lying intertwined on the couch.  Their breathing was picking up and Lena felt herself tingling as she was getting further turned on.  She moved one hand to the bottom of Kara’s t-shirt and gently rubbed at her hip for permission.  Kara suddenly pulled back and sat up.  She was breathing heavily and her face and neck were blushed.

 

“Wait, I can’t,” Kara said, flustered, “I’m sorry.”

 

“No, it’s okay,” Lena said quickly, gathering her breath, “I should be apologizing.  I shouldn’t have done that.”

 

“Lena, stop,” Kara said gently, “Just give me a second.”  Kara took Lena’s hand and pulled her up so that they were sitting right up against one another.  She looked at Lena and took a deep breath.  “You didn’t do anything wrong.”

 

“I’ll never pressure you,” Lena said, “I got a little carried away.  Kissing you is… well, it’s really something.”  Kara grinned.

 

“I liked it too,” Kara said shyly, “I really, really liked it.”  Lena chuckled softly.  “Lena, my last relationship ended badly.  I need to take this slowly.  I hope that’s okay with you.”

 

“Of course it is,” Lena said, gently, “I’m in no rush for anything, Kara.”

 

“So, how about if we cuddle back up and maybe put on a movie?” Kara asked, smiling softly, “And I wouldn’t mind if you wanted to kiss a little more.”

 

Lena smiled and grabbed the NCU throw blanket off the back of the couch.  She grabbed the remote from the end table and they both got situated, cuddling together under the blanket.  They settled on The Big Sick and relaxed.  As they watched the movie Kara was mindlessly letting her fingers gently scratch along Lena’s arm.  They were both comfortable and happy, nuzzled together under the blanket.  Lena took a moment and glanced at Kara, thinking how good it felt being with her.  When the movie ended Kara took the initiative and leaned into Lena, kissing her softly.

 

“Thank you for being so understanding,” Kara said, quietly.

 

The rain had finally cleared and they extricated themselves from under the blanket and stood and stretched.  Lena looked over at Kara and smiled.

 

“I guess I could take you home now,” Lena said, even though she would have been happy for Kara to stay longer.

 

“Yeah, I guess so,” Kara said, sounding equally gloomy that the date was coming to an end, “But, maybe we should plan another date so I can return your clothes?”  Kara suddenly pepped up as she took the opportunity to ask Lena out.  Lena laughed softly.

 

“I’d love that,” Lena said.

 

“Can you go to lunch during the week?” Kara asked.

 

“Yep, I’m mostly in control of my own schedule as long as I don’t have any meetings,” Lena said.

 

“I have to play it by ear in case something happens that I need to cover,” Kara said, “But we could shoot for Wednesday for now?”

 

“Perfect,” Lena said, smiling, “You’d better grab your dress.”  Kara went to the bathroom and took her dress.  She slipped her sandals back on and laughed at how ridiculous she looked.  They walked out to the car and Lena drove them back to Kara’s apartment.  There wasn’t any parking available on the street.  Kara pointed out a passenger zone area where Lena could drop her off.  Kara took off her seatbelt and immediately leaned over the console to kiss Lena again.  Lena wished she had been able to walk Kara to the door so that she could kiss her more properly but this would have to do.  They were both breathless and smiling again by the time Kara pulled back.

 

“Can’t wait til Wednesday,” Kara said, grinning as she hopped out of the car. She gave Lena a little wave as she closed the door.  Lena watched her walk all the way into her building before she pulled from the curb.  She drove the entire way home smiling ear to ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next up - Danvers family dinner and Kelly and Lena spill to one another


	9. Family time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Kara get to spill about their dates...

Lena dropped her latex gloves on the laboratory counter and turned to walk back to her office.  She nearly smacked right into Kelly.

 

“What the hell?” Lena said, laughing, “Were you sneaking up on me?”

 

“No, I was coming to get you for lunch,” Kelly said, “I’m dying to hear about the date.”

 

“Let me grab my purse and let’s get out of here,” Lena said, grinning, “I don’t want to talk in the lunchroom.”

 

“That good, huh?” Kelly asked, smirking.

 

Lena rolled her eyes and grabbed her purse.  They walked out together and quickly settled on an Indian restaurant a couple of blocks away.  They sat and ordered their lunches.

 

“So spill,” Kelly said, “How was it?”

 

“It was ridiculous and wonderful,” Lena started.  She recounted the brunch, including details of how adorable Kara was about tasting the food, and of how sweet Kara was talking about Alex, and of how Lena was distracted the whole time by how Kara could be so cute and so sexy at the same time.  She reached the part where they returned soaking wet to the apartment and Kelly was laughing loudly.

 

“God must have wanted you to get that girl naked,” Kelly said, giggling.

 

“It wasn’t like that,” Lena objected, chuckling, “I gave her some clothes to borrow and I made us some hot chocolate.”

 

“Wow, getting all romantic, Lena?” Kelly teased.

 

“It was romantic,” Lena said softly, making Kelly smile, “We talked some more then we kissed.  Things started to get heated but we stopped.  She wants to take it slow.  Apparently her last relationship didn’t go very well.”

 

“Alex mentioned something about that at the bar,” Kelly asked, “I think she was trying to feel things out to make sure you weren’t like the last person.”

 

“Look, I’m not gonna lie, I’d have been more than happy to take her right into the bedroom,” Lena said, making Kelly chuckle, “But I would never pressure her to do anything she’s not comfortable with.”

 

“Of course you wouldn’t,” Kelly said, “So what happened?”

 

“We snuggled under a blanket and watched a movie,” Lena said, “And we kissed a little more then I brought her home.  She asked me out to lunch Wednesday.”

 

“A second date,” Kelly said, “Yea!!!  Are you excited?”

 

“I am,” Lena answered, sighing, “I like her.”

 

“Woop woop,” Kelly said, doing a silly dance motion and making Lena laugh.

 

“What about you and Alex?” Lena asked.

 

“We exchanged numbers when I left Saturday,” Kelly said, “She texted late yesterday afternoon and asked if I was busy.  I wasn’t so she invited me over.”

 

“So you saw her again?” Lena asked, excited for Kelly.

 

“Yep, and let’s just say, she doesn’t have the same hangups as her sister,” Kelly said chuckling.

 

“Good lord, Kelly,” Lena answered, shaking her head.

 

“I got to her apartment and walked in and she literally closed the door behind me, kissed me, picked me up and put me on a little table right by the front door,” Kelly said, “She yanks down my pants and gets right to it… I couldn’t breathe, Lena.  It was amazing.  I thought for sure I was gonna fall off that table.  And when it was done she pulls me up to my feet and as soon as I get my pants pulled back up she’s just like ‘wanna order pizza?’”

 

Lena started laughing so hard her eyes were tearing up.  Kelly was grinning from ear to ear as she took a sip of her iced tea and waited for Lena to settle down.

 

“What did you do?” Lena asked.

 

“I said ‘sure’ and we ordered pizza,” Kelly said  giggling, “Then we sat and talked for a while, which was kind of weird because we really hadn’t talked much.”

 

“Weird good or weird bad?” Lena asked.

 

“Definitely good,” Kelly said, “She’s smart and funny, and she talked about Kara, too.  They seem really close, even though I think they’re kind of opposites in a lot of ways.”

 

“Did she tell you Kara’s adopted?” Lena asked.

 

“No, she didn’t mention it,” Kelly said, “Makes sense why they don’t look anything alike.  We didn’t talk about Alex’s childhood though, more about them now.  You know, like how Kara insisted she come along to the concert and how she made Alex help her pick a dress for your date.  They have a cute relationship.”

 

“They do.  Kara told me a story about how hard it was for her when she was first adopted.  Her parents died when she was ten,” Lena said, “Alex took good care of her when she felt alone.  It was really sweet.”

 

“Wow, that’s kind of heavy stuff for a first date,” Kelly said.

 

“Well, you know not all people just fuck and eat pizza,” Lena said, making Kelly laugh.

 

“Did you tell her anything about yourself,” Kelly asked cautiously.

 

“I told her I was adopted as well,” Lena said, “But I said that my family was complicated and I didn’t really want to get into it.  She didn’t seem to mind.”

 

“It was only a first date,” Kelly said, “No need for everyone to tell their entire life story.  And, by the way, fucking and pizza is a really good date, too.”  Kelly stuck out her tongue and Lena giggled.

 

“I’m not gonna lie – I’m jealous about the fucking part, the pizza - not so much,” Lena said, making them both burst into laughter again.  The settled into their food for a few minutes until Kelly looked up and took a bit more serious tone.

 

“You’re okay with the situation, though?” Kelly said, “I mean, it sounds like Kara is looking for a relationship.  Which is great, by the way.  She seems really sweet.”

 

“I don’t know what she’s looking for,” Lena said, sounding a little puzzled, “But I would like to get to know her better.  I enjoyed being with her so much.  I’m fine if she’s not ready to take the sex thing to the next level right away.  It’s no big deal.”

 

“I’m not worried about the sex, Lena,” Kelly said, softly, “I’m worried about the intimacy.  Listen, Alex and I have done the sex, but not the intimacy.  The way you talk about Kara, the way you describe your conversations with her – it sounds like you two might be doing the intimacy without the sex.  I know it was only one date – but I think you might need to wrap your head around the fact that you’re going to need to tell her about your background at some point.  The longer you hold on to your secrets the harder it’s going to get.”

 

“Are you analyzing me again?” Lena asked, only sort of teasing.

 

“Kara has Alex watching out for her,” Kelly said, “And you have me.  I don’t want you to put yourself in a position where you might really get hurt down the road.  I’m not saying you have to tell her anything right away, but if you like this girl she deserves to know who you are – relatively quickly.”

 

“I’m not there yet,” Lena said softly, “We’ll see.”

 

“That’s fine,” Kelly said, reaching across and giving Lena’s hand a reassuring squeeze, “I’m glad you had such a good time.”

 

“Do you have plans to see Alex again?” Lena asked, “Or are you just going to wait for a booty call?”

 

“She asked me out on a real date before I left last night,” Kelly said, smiling, “We’re going out to dinner on Friday.”

 

“Good, you know, you deserve to be happy too,” Lena said, “And I’ve got your back – although admittedly, she could kick my ass.”  They looked up at each other and started laughing again.

 

************************

 

Alex rushed into the restaurant.  She scanned the room and saw Kara waving at her from a table near the rear.  She walked over and sighed as she saw the look of irritation on Eliza’s face.

 

“Sorry, Mom,” Alex said, “I tried.  It’s hard to get away from work some days.”

 

“It’s fine, Alex,” Eliza answered, even though her voice didn’t really register entirely fine, “Kara ordered appetizers for all of us to start.  I hope that’s okay.”

 

“I got stuff I knew you’d like,” Kara said, smiling at Alex and making her feel more relaxed.

 

“Thanks, so what did I miss?” Alex asked.

 

“Eliza was telling me about her meeting,” Kara said, “You would probably understand more than me.  Very sciency.”

 

“Considering you’re a writer,” Alex said, “You should know that sciency is not a word.”  They both laughed and Eliza shook her head and smiled at them.

 

“Quite frankly, the meeting was boring,” Eliza said, chuckling, “I’d rather hear about you two.  Anything interesting with you?”

 

“I want to hear about your big date,” Alex said, smirking.  Kara pursed her lips at Alex and blushed.

 

“You had a date?” Eliza asked, clearly excited, “With who?”  Kara huffed out a breath.  She considered turning the tables on Alex but thought better of it.

 

“Her name’s Lena,” Kara said, “I interviewed her a couple of weeks ago for the story for Catco.”

 

“Lena Ryan?” Eliza asked.

 

“Yes, you don’t know her, do you?” Kara asked, sounding a little horrified and making Alex chuckle.

 

“Only by reputation,” Eliza answered, “She’s brilliant.  The research she’s doing could turn out to be groundbreaking if the rumors are true.”

 

“She’s also beautiful and she likes boy bands,” Alex said, “Perfect for Kara.”  Kara giggled.

 

“We met out at a concert Friday night and she asked me to brunch yesterday,” Kara said, “It was a great first date, except we got caught in the rain and got soaked.  We went back to her apartment and I had to borrow some clothes.  I looked ridiculous.”  Alex was fully giggling at this point and Eliza was giving her a look that clearly indicated that she should be nicer.  Alex ignored her and went on chuckling.

 

“I’m sure you looked fine,” Eliza said, reassuringly, “You’re always beautiful.”

 

“I’m sure she didn’t mind you in less clothes,” Alex said, making Kara blush even more.

 

“Alex, enough,” Eliza said, shaking her head.

 

“I’m just teasing, Kara,” Alex said, “I’m sure it was fine.”

 

“You know I was changing in her guest bathroom and she gave me these towels to use,” Kara said, “And they were the softest ever so I looked at the tags.  When I got home I looked up the brand to order some and they were like fifty dollars – for one towel!”

 

“You are so weird,” Alex said, laughing, “That’s what you took from the date – that the woman has expensive taste in towels?  What was her place like?”

 

“Other than the towels, totally normal,” Kara said, chuckling, “It’s an apartment in one of the redone warehouse buildings not too far from the river.”

 

“Well, FYI, that suede jacket she had on Friday night was not cheap either,” Alex said, “I was having jacket envy.”

 

“It’s funny, because she doesn’t act snooty or anything,” Kara said, “I guess she likes certain things.”

 

“We all do,” Alex said, “More power to her.  And she does talk like some kind of weird English royalty.  She’s very proper.”

 

“What do you mean?” Eliza asked.

 

“She’s just got this way of talking,” Kara said, “I don’t think she grew up around here.”

 

“Where is she from?” Eliza asked.

 

“I don’t know,” Kara said giggling, “It was only one date.  We didn’t cover that.”

 

“Are you going out again?” Alex asked.

 

“We’re going to lunch Wednesday,” Kara said, enthusiastically, “I can’t wait.”

 

“And what about you?” Eliza asked Alex, “Anyone interesting in your life?”

 

Kara smirked and pointedly looked at Alex.

 

“I met Lena’s best friend Friday night,” Alex said, “Her name is Kelly and we have a date planned for this weekend.”

 

“You asked her out?” Kara said, nearly bouncing out of her chair.  “You didn’t tell me!”

 

“I knew I would see you tonight, Kara,” Alex said, grinning at her sister, “I’m taking her to dinner Friday.”

 

“What’s she like?” Eliza said.

 

“She works at Starr Labs too,” Alex said, “she’s a behavioral scientist, does research.”

 

They were finishing up the appetizers and ordered entrees and some wine.  Alex felt like she could really use a drink having to talk about her dating life with her mother.  Even though Eliza meant the best, it was always awkward.

 

“Lena said she likes you,” Kara said, in a sing-song voice.  Alex chuckled.

 

“She barely knows me,” Alex answered, still chuckling, “Let’s not make a big deal of this.”

 

“She wants to go out in public with you,” Kara said grinning, “That’s a positive sign.”  Alex shot her a death stare and Kara decided she’d pushed it far enough.  Eliza looked a little confused.  Alex knew she needed to say something to move he conversation forward.

 

“So, since I helped you with your first date with Lena,” Alex said looking at Kara, “I expect you to help me with my **first** date with Kelly.”  Kara took the not so subtle hint.

 

“Of course I want to help,” Kara said, “what can I do?”

 

“Well, maybe you could casually try to find out what she likes from Lena at your lunch,” Alex said, “So that I can pick a good dinner place for us.”

 

“This has disaster written all over it,” Eliza said chuckling.

 

“What?” Kara asked.

 

“I love you, Kara,” Eliza said, “But subtlety has never been your strength.  Alex is clearly my daughter with more clandestine talents.”

 

“That’s not true,” Kara started to protest, then she added, “Okay, it’s true.” They all laughed.

 

“May I make a suggestion?” Eliza asked, and they both nodded. “Kara, you should just ask Lena what Kelly likes.  Tell her that Alex wants to impress her.  We all know Lena will tell Kelly and Alex comes out looking great.”

 

Kara and Alex listened to Eliza’s plan.  They looked at each other and nodded, both wearing impressed expressions on their faces.

 

“That’s pretty good, Mom,” Alex said, “I like it.” 

 

“You know, old dogs still have some good tricks,” Eliza said, smiling as she enjoyed sharing times like these with her daughters.

 

Their food came and they enjoyed their dinner and wine together.  Conversation was relaxed and easy and they were all content when the night was coming to an end.  Eliza hugged her girls before she left and made them promise to let her know how their dates went.  As soon as she left Alex pulled Kara back into the restaurant bar and ordered them each another glass of wine.

 

“So, good date versions for Mom,” Alex said, “I want to hear the details now.”

 

“Alex, she’s perfect…” Kara started.

 

They stayed another hour, until they were both tired from talking and laughing together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is seriously becoming a slower burn than I planned... no worries, they'll get there soon enough


	10. Lunch date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena go on their lunch date

Lena walked over to Kelly’s office door and knocked lightly then walked in.  Kelly was at her desk tapping on her keyboard.  She paused and looked up.

 

“I’m heading to meet Kara,” Lena said, “I wanted you to give me a quick once-over.”

 

Kelly stood and walked around the desk, checking Lena’s outfit and giving her a big smile.  Lena was wearing a navy silk blouse with black slacks and black suede booties.  Kelly smiled then reached out and gave Lena a tight hug, surprising Lena a bit.

 

“What’s that for?” Lena said, chuckling as Kelly pulled away.

 

“You know you look great,” Kelly said, “I want to make sure you know that you are great, Lena.  That girl would be a fool not to fall for you.”  Lena smiled widely.

 

“Somehow you avoided my wiles,” Lena teased.

 

“That’s not entirely true,” Kelly said, “I snagged you as a best friend.”

 

“Touché,” Lena answered, smiling.

 

“Get out of here,” Kelly said, moving back to her desk chair and waving her hand, “Don’t keep that cute girl waiting.”

 

Lena chuckled as she turned and walked out of the office.  She made her way through the lobby and looked around.  She saw Kara waiting near the front door of the building, clearly scanning the area for Lena.  Their eyes met and Kara lifted her hand in a small wave.  Lena walked over to her, smiling widely.  Kara immediately pulled Lena into a hug.  Lena hugged her back tightly and grinned as they moved back from one another.

 

“It’s great to see you, Kara,” Lena said.

 

“You too,” Kara answered, “I couldn’t wait for today to get here!”  Kara smiled then seemed to blush at her own excitement.

 

“So, where are we headed?” Lena asked.

 

“There’s a place I love uptown,” Kara said, “It’s only about ten minutes away.  It’s not fancy or anything.  Just home cooking.  Does that sound all right?”

 

“Sounds perfect,” Lena answered.

 

They walked to the parking lot and hopped into Kara’s car.  Lena looked over as Kara was strapping into her seatbelt.  She was wearing a white collared shirt underneath a blue and pale pink striped sweater with khaki pants.  Lena thought she looked adorable, as always.  Kara grinned at Lena then turned her attention to the road.  It was a beautiful day and Kara cracked the windows to let in a breeze as they rode along.   Lena was looking out the window as the neighborhood changed from highrise office buildings to smaller buildings then to a more residential area.  The radio was playing in the car and A Thousand Years started.  Just as Lena was thinking that she hadn’t heard the song in a long while she heard Kara’s voice.  She looked over to find Kara mindlessly singing along as she drove.  Her voice was clear and rich and Lena was absolutely mesmerized.  After a few bars of the song Kara realized she was singing aloud and Lena was listening.  She stopped and blushed furiously.

 

“Sorry, I tend to sing along sometimes,” Kara said, “Just like you – singing in the car, right?”

 

“That is nothing like what I do,” Lena said, “Kara, you have a beautiful voice.”

 

“Thanks,” Kara said blushing, “My mom used to sing to me all the time.  You should have heard her. She was amazing.”

 

Lena smiled then turned as she realized they were pulling into a small parking area.  The restaurant had clearly once been a private home.  It had a wrap around porch and only a small sign on the door indicating that it was open to the public.  They walked up the steps and Lena read the sign:  Mattie’s Place.  Kara politely held the door open for Lena then followed her in.

 

“Hey there, Kara,” an older woman said as she walked slowly toward them, smiling widely.

 

“Hi, Mattie,” Kara said happily.

 

“Two of you today?” the woman asked and Kara nodded.  They were led to a table right next to a window and they both sat.

 

“This is Lena,” Kara said, “Lena, this is Mattie.  She’s the best chef ever!”

 

“Don’t be silly, honey,” Mattie said giggling, “I’m not even a chef.  I’m just a good cook.”

 

“Well, you’re my favorite,” Kara answered. Mattie smiled and handed them both menus.

 

“Let me get back to the kitchen,” Mattie said, “Before my boys mess up my day trying out all their new ideas.”  Kara giggled and the woman headed into the back.  A waitress walked up to the table and poured them both some water.  Lena and Kara both asked for iced tea and started looking at the menu.

 

“Mattie’s grandsons work with her,” Kara said, “Isn’t that the cutest?”

 

“It is,” Lena said, reading the menu, “How did you find this place?”

 

“One of the editors at Catco has been coming here for years,” Kara said, “He took a few of us one day for lunch and I fell in love with the food.  I come every couple of weeks.  I love Mattie too.  She’s the greatest.”

 

“She seems pretty old to still be doing this kind of work,” Lena said quietly.

 

“Oh, she’s 76,” Kara said, “She’ll tell you all about it.  She complains about the work in one breath then says she’ll never quit in the next.  Now that her grandsons are settled in here she gets some rest, I think.”

 

The waitress came back to the table to take their orders.  Lena was still deciding so she told Kara to go first.

 

“I’ll have the roast beef, with the buttered potatoes and onion rings,” Kara said.  Lena chuckled as she wasn’t at all surprised by the order.

 

“I think I’ll try the chicken pot pie,” Lena said.

 

“Oooh, it’s delicious,” Kara said, excitedly.

 

“Do you cook?” Lena asked Kara.

 

“I can cook a little,” Kara said, “I don’t try anything too adventurous but I can find my way around the kitchen.  What about you?”

 

“I really prefer to bake,” Lena answered.

 

“That’s the scientist in you,” Kara said, “I don’t like baking.  Way too much precision and measuring for me.”

 

“I hadn’t thought of it that way,” Lena said, “I guess that’s true.  Mostly, I have a sweet tooth, though.”

 

“What’s your favorite?” Kara asked.

 

“Chocolate, anything chocolate,” Lena answered grinning.

 

“There was a chocolate cake at the brunch,” Kara said, “Why didn’t you get it?”

 

“Because you wanted the ice creams,” Lena said, “And I was too full to get two desserts.”

 

“You’re sweet,” Kara said, grinning, “I would have been happy with the cake if you’d have said something.”

 

“I was thoroughly enjoying your love of food,” Lena said smirking, “I wanted you to get what you wanted.”

 

The lunch plates arrived and Kara took a moment to theatrically lean forward and sniff the rich meat dish in front of her.  She smiled and started cutting the meat.  Lena giggled at her antics.  Lena cut open her pie and waited a moment as the smoke indicated the heat inside.

 

“You’d better wait a minute,” Kara said, “last time I ordered that I got too impatient and I burned the top of my mouth.”  Lena chuckled.

 

“I can give it a moment,” Lena said, taking a sip of her tea.

 

“Oh, I just remembered,” Kara said, smiling excitedly, “Alex asked Kelly out to dinner Friday night.”

 

“Kelly told me,” Lena said, “She’s excited about it.”

 

“Alex wants to impress her,” Kara said, “Where do you think she should bring her to eat?”

 

“Let me think for a second,” Lena said, getting a crease in between her brows as she was clearly running through ideas in her head.  Kara watched her, thinking how cute she looked as she was thinking.

 

“Kelly isn’t a picky eater,” Lena said, “I think it’s more about choosing a place with the right ambiance.  Nothing too fancy, something kind of quiet and small – maybe like Bistro Monet.”

 

“I’ve heard that place is wonderful,” Kara said, “I’ll suggest it.”

 

“So, Alex wants to impress her?” Lena asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Yep, she’s excited about the date,” Kara answered.

 

“Trust me, she’s already impressed her in other departments,” Lena said smirking and finally taking a bite of the cooled off pot pie.

 

“Jeez, Lena,” Kara said, blushing and giggling, “She’s my sister.  Gross.”

 

“I know, but those two are funny,” Lena said smiling, “Kelly did say that they spent some time eating pizza and hanging out and she enjoyed being with Alex.”

 

“I’m glad they’re going on a real date,” Kara said.

 

“Me too,” Lena answered, “By the way, this pot pie is incredible but it’s way too much.  Want some?”

 

“Sure,” Kara said, passing over her half-empty plate so that Lena could give her a portion.

 

Mattie came over to the table and laughed at Kara’s plate.

 

“Did you let this girl steal half your lunch?” Mattie teased.

 

“I can’t believe how much she can eat,” Lena said, smiling at Kara.

 

“It’s so good, Mattie,” Kara said, “That’s why I can only come here every couple of weeks.  I’d be big as a house if I came more often.”

 

“Well, then you’ll be happy to hear that’s what my boys are working on with me,” Mattie said, “We’re going to try to add a few dishes that still pack the flavor but aren’t quite so heavy.”

 

“It sounds like your grandsons are quite an asset around here,” Lena said.

 

“There’s nothing like family,” Mattie said, smiling happily, “I’d better get back.  Nice to meet you, Lena.  See you soon, Kara.”

 

Kara looked up to see Lena quietly pushing her last bite around.  She stopped and took a sip of water.  It was clear she was lost in thought for a moment again and Kara felt a sadness in her faraway look.  Lena suddenly came back into the present and gave Kara a small smile.  Kara grinned at Lena then picked up a piece of paper and walked to the counter to pay.  Lena hadn’t realized the bill was waiting.  She took a final sip of water and waited for Kara to return.

 

“I would have paid for mine,” Lena said, “I didn’t realize the bill was here.”

 

“Don’t be silly,” Kara said, “I asked you out this time.”

 

Lena stood and smiled and they waved at Mattie in the kitchen before walking back to the car.

 

“Do you have to get back right away?” Kara asked.

 

“I could skip out another half hour,” Lena answered, smiling.

 

“Let’s go for a walk,” Kara said, “My belly is full.” 

 

Lena giggled and Kara took her hand and led her down the sidewalk.   They walked a few blocks until they came upon a park that bordered the uptown section of the river.  Kara led Lena to a section of oak trees.  They found an unoccupied bench and sat down.  Lena looked at Kara and smiled softly.  Kara rubbed her thumb softly on the back of Lena’s hand and took a deep breath.

 

“Lena, I notice every time family comes up it’s hard for you,” Kara said, “When Mattie mentioned it you looked sad.”

 

Lena sighed heavily and subconsciously looked down and started to pull her hand away.  Kara squeezed it gently and Lena relaxed a little.

 

“Hey,” Kara said softly, causing Lena to look back up at her, “You don’t need to tell me about it.  Whatever it is, it doesn’t matter.  I won’t ask.  I figure one day, if we keep dating, you’ll want to tell me.”  They sat quietly for a few moments.

 

“I will, one day,” Lena said quietly, “It’s hard.”

 

“I hope that means you want to keep dating,” Kara said, grinning and lightening up the mood immediately.  Lena looked at Kara and chuckled.

 

“You’re adorable,” Lena said. 

 

Kara pulled Lena closer and leaned in slowly.  Lena met her halfway and they kissed softly.  When they pulled back they were both grinning.

 

“As much as I’d like to make out with you on this park bench,” Kara said, still grinning, “I need to get back to work.”

 

“Fine, duty calls,” Lena said, her tone sarcastic.

 

They walked hand in hand back to the car and rode back towards downtown.

 

“So, do you think I could talk you into dinner Friday?” Lena asked, “I hear it’s a good night for a date.”

 

“Let me check my calendar,” Kara said, looking straight ahead at the road, “Yes.”  Lena laughed.

 

“Great, I’ll pick you up at seven?” Lena asked.

 

“Wait, we need to set some ground rules,” Kara said.

 

“What do you mean?” Lena asked, genuinely confused.

 

“I see what’s happening here,” Kara said, “We’re going to eat somewhere and you’re going to insist on paying because you asked me out.”

 

“Yep, good rule,” Lena said, grinning.

 

“That’s not the rule, silly,” Kara said, knowing Lena was purposely being coy, “How about we forget who asks who out and we just split from now on.”

 

“Fine, unless it’s a special occasion,” Lena said, “Like a birthday or something.”

 

“Hold on,” Kara said, pulling up into a spot in the parking lot of the lab and turning off the car, “Are you planning on dating me all the way til my birthday?”

 

“When’s your birthday?” Lena asked, giggling.

 

“September,” Kara answered, “that’s like six months away.”

 

“Hmmm,” Lena said, raising an eyebrow, “I guess we’ll see.”

 

Kara giggled then grabbed Lena’s shirt and pulled her close.  She looked at Lena intently.  All Lena could think was that it was incredible that Kara could go from cute as a puppy to incredibly sexy in an instant.  Lena leaned in and kissed Kara, much more intensely than their quick kiss in the park.  Kara actually moaned at one point, making Lena lose her breath entirely.  When they pulled back from one another they both looked a bit ruined.

 

“You might want to fix that,” Kara said pointing at Lena’s smeared lipstick and giggling, “Before you go back in.”  Lena pulled down the car mirror and laughed.

 

“Kelly would have a field day if I walked back in like this,” Lena said, reaching into her purse for a tissue and her lipstick.  She fixed her makeup then turned back to Kara, who had pulled down her mirror and adjusted herself as well.

 

“Well damn it, I want to kiss you again,” Lena said, looking at Kara and smiling.  Kara blushed and grinned softly.

 

“Me too, but I guess we’ll have to wait,” Kara said quietly.

 

“Friday then?” Lena asked, smiling.

 

“Friday,” Kara replied.

 

Lena got out of the car and walked back into work.  She couldn’t keep the smile off her face.  She walked straight to Kelly’s office and went in without knocking.  Kelly looked up as Lena plopped herself into the extra chair.

 

“How was it?” Kelly asked.

 

“Perfect,” Lena answered, “And, any guesses at who might be interested in impressing you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter - a short time jump to... a double date


	11. trivia night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A double date to trivia night

_Three Weeks later…_

 

Alex pulled her motorcycle to the curb and set down her foot.  She felt Kelly’s arms relax around her waist and waited for her to climb off the bike.  They both removed their helmets and Alex hung them on the handlebars.  She gave Kelly a big smile and grabbed her hand.

 

“So, I’ve never been on a double date with Kara,” Alex said, “I have to say, it’s a little weird.”

 

“It’ll be fun,” Kelly said, glancing at the door to the bar, “It’s trivia night so it’s kind of a group activity any way.  Come on, they’re going to freak out if we’re late.”

 

They walked into the bar and quickly spotted Kara and Lena waiting in a booth.  Kara was waving them over, motioning for them to hurry.  Alex shook her head at Kelly and chuckled.  They walked to the booth and slid in.

 

“Relax, Kara,” Alex said, “It’s still an hour til it starts.  Hey, Lena.”

 

“I know,” Kara huffed, “But I want to finish eating before it starts so we can concentrate.”

 

“Well, look who’s competitive now,” Lena teased, raising an eyebrow at Kara.

 

A waiter approached the table.  They each ordered a drink then Kara proceeded to order a number of different appetizers for the table to share.

 

“I hope you don’t mind,” Kara said, looking at Kelly as the waiter walked off, “I guess I should have asked before ordering all that food.”

 

“Works for me,” Kelly said smiling, “I’m not picky.”

 

“Yeah, Lena said you’ll eat anything,” Kara said smiling, then blushing, “That didn’t come out right.  She said you like to try different food and stuff.”  Kara was stammering and the three women were all giggling.

 

“They need to get those drinks to the table,” Alex said, “before this one combusts.”  She pointed at Kara and laughed harder. 

 

Lena draped her arm around Kara and kissed her cheek, “She’s been so excited about tonight.  I should have ordered drinks for the two of us as soon as we sat.”

 

“All right,” Kara huffed out, “Leave me alone, everyone!  I can’t help it.  This is my first ever double date, and it’s with Alex.  I’m nervous.”

 

“This is your first double date?” Kelly asked, “Ever?”

 

“Yes, it is,” Kara said, shaking her head, “I’ve never been very good at all this dating stuff.”

 

“It’s my first double date, too,” Lena said, tightening her hold on Kara and smiling widely.

 

“Really?” Kara asked, sounding excited.

 

“Wow, you two are something,” Alex teased, smiling at the couple, “A match made in heaven, or somewhere really odd.”

 

“Cut it out,” Kara said laughing.

 

“I think it’s cute,” Kelly said, “Your first double date is with your sister, and you’re dating best friends.”

 

“What could be better?” Lena asked, smiling at Kelly.

 

“Beer,” Alex said, and they all looked at her oddly.  “I mean, the beer is here.”  Alex motioned that the waiter was approaching the table.  He set down the drinks and they all grabbed their cups.

 

“To double dates,” Kelly said, raising her glass.  They all laughed and clinked their glasses together.  The food arrived and they all ate and chatted happily.  They mostly talked about work and their conversations flowed easily. 

 

As they finished up the food the announcer came on the mic and explained the rules.  There would be twelve questions in different categories followed by a multi-part halftime question then twelve more questions and a multi-part final question.  The first question fell under the category Science.  Kara held the answer sheets and pencil in her hand.

 

“If one of you three doesn’t get this one we’re doomed,” she said, smiling.

 

“Which planet in our solar system has the most gravity?” the announcer asked.

 

Lena immediately leaned forward and whispered to the group, “Jupiter.”

 

The other three women looked at each other.

 

“I have no clue,” Kelly said, taking a sip of her beer.

 

“Me either,” Alex said, “Are you sure, Lena?”

 

“Yes, I’m sure,” Lena said, “Biggest mass equals most gravity.  It’s Jupiter.”

 

“So we should go for the maximum points?” Kara asked, looking a little worried.

 

“Yes, I’m telling you – it’s Jupiter,” Lena said, shaking her head.

 

Kara marked down the answer and the maximum points and turned it in.  They all chatted until the music ended for that question and the announcer tapped on the mic.

 

“Which planet has the most gravity?” the announcer asked, “Jupiter.”

 

Lena smiled widely and Kara grabbed her face and kissed her happily.  Alex groaned and Kelly giggled.

 

“Is this how it’s gonna go?” Alex asked sarcastically.

 

“If I have to drag you three to the finish line, this is how it’s gonna go,” Lena said, smiling wickedly.  Alex burst out laughing.

 

“The category is Movies,” the announcer said, and the women all waited, “Ben Kingsley played what world leader in a 1983 Oscar Award winning movie.”

 

“1983, what the heck?” Kara said immediately.

 

“Gandhi,” Lena answered, and Kelly started giggling.  She knew Lena was incredible at trivia and was not surprised at how the night was starting.

 

“Are you as sure as Jupiter?” Alex asked.

 

“Yep, it’s Gandhi,” Lena said, “Maximum points.”  Kara turned to Lena smiling and leaned in for another kiss.

 

“No making out until he says it’s right,” Alex objected.

 

They turned in the paper and Kara made a big deal of nearly climbing on Lena’s lap when they announced that it was Gandhi.  Kelly was laughing heartily and even Alex was chuckling at her antics.

 

They made it through the first round without missing any questions.  Lena knew most of the categories but Alex was clearly the expert at sports and Kara aced the questions on current events.  The announcer gave the scores for each table before the halftime questions and the women found themselves with a four point lead over the next closest team.  They cheered and clanked their beers together, all smiling happily.

 

“The halftime question is multi-part.  There are four possible correct answers.  You need to list three.  There is no bonus for all four parts,” the announcer said, “You will be awarded four points for each correct answer for a possible total of twelve points.  The halftime question tonight – who are the members of The Fantastic Four?”

 

Lena immediately picked up her beer and gave up entirely.  Alex looked like she was thinking but there was no chance.  Kara put the pencil on the table and sighed.  Kelly looked at the three of them and giggled then grabbed the paper and answer sheet.

 

“You know this?” Alex asked.

 

“Yes, I know it,” Kelly answered, writing the names on the sheet, “I know all four but I’ll pick my favorite three.”

 

Kelly whispered out the names as she wrote, “Invisible Woman, Thing, Mister Fantastic - I’m leaving out the Human Torch because he’s kind of a douche.”

 

Alex giggled and looked at Kelly, “How sure are you?”

 

“One hundred percent,” Kelly answered, smiling.

 

Alex looked at Kara then pulled Kelly toward her.  She kissed her for all she was worth and she let her hand run over the top of Kelly’s shirt and rest directly on her breast.  Kelly had to break the kiss because she started laughing.  Lena was shaking her head and Kara was covering her eyes entirely.

 

“We’re going to get arrested if this keeps up,” Lena said, making everyone laugh.  They turned in their paper and cheered again when the announcer gave the answer.  There was a fifteen-minute break until the second half.  They ordered more beers and chatted some more.  Alex was talking with Kara about getting increased vacation time since she was reaching five years with the DHS and wanting to take a trip somewhere.

 

“Have you been in National City since you started with the DHS?” Lena asked.

 

“No, I had a six-month stint in Metropolis to start,” Alex said.

 

Lena kept her expression neutral even as Kelly glanced at her.

 

“How was that?” Lena asked.

 

“It was fine, you don’t get to choose where you start,” Alex said, “I got lucky to get home so quickly.  I like the west coast better, even if it means I’ll never move all the way up the ladder.  The highest paying jobs are all in the DC area, so Metropolis was technically a better assignment.”

 

The announcer came back to the podium and started up the second round.  The women got the first two questions correct and waited for the third.  They were feeling confident that they could win the night.

 

“The category is In the News,” the announcer said, “The question is – who is the last American found guilty of the crime of treason?”

 

Lena’s face dropped.  Kelly immediately turned toward her.  The Danver girls didn’t notice their reactions right away as Alex answered.

 

“Speaking of Metropolis,” Alex said, “It’s Lex Luthor – one hundred percent.”

 

Kara realized Lena’s face had paled and Kelly was reaching out to her.

 

“Lena, are you okay?” Kara asked, turning toward her.  Lena’s breathing rate had clearly picked up and she steadied herself on the table.

 

Lena stood and looked around, “I need to use the restroom.”

 

“Me too,” Kelly said, standing immediately, “we’ll be back.”

 

Kelly followed Lena into the restroom.  Before she could react Lena rushed into a stall.  Kelly heard Lena getting sick.  She grabbed some paper towels and wet them and carefully entered the stall.  She gently rubbed Lena’s back and handed her the wet towels.  Lena wiped her mouth.  Kelly could see the tears in Lena’s eyes.

 

“It’s okay, Lee,” Kelly said gently, “I’m going to get us an Uber.  Will you be okay while I let them know?”  Lena nodded, staying in her spot and looking dazed.

 

Kelly ordered the Uber and walked back to the table.  She spoke quickly.

 

“Guys, Lena’s sick,” Kelly said, “I don’t know if it was bad food or what but I’m going to take her home.”

 

“I can take her,” Kara said immediately.

 

“No,” Kelly said, trying desperately to come up with an excuse, “She’s kind of embarrassed, but don’t tell her I said that.  I think it’s better if you just let us go.”

 

“Okay, I guess,” Kara answered, sounding hesitant, “Please text me and let me know she’s home and okay though.”

 

“I will,” Kelly said, grabbing their purses and heading back toward the restrooms, “I’m really sorry.”

 

“No need to apologize,” Alex said, “Text if you need help.”

 

Kelly headed back to the bathroom.  Lena was waiting, still looking awful.  Kelly was thankful that the bathrooms were right near the door and they slipped out quickly to the street.  The crisp night air helped slightly and the Uber arrived.  They slid in and rode quietly to Lena’s apartment.  Kelly walked in with her and turned and locked up behind them.  She knew she would not be leaving Lena alone.

 

“You can go back,” Lena said, tears threatening to fall.

 

“Nope,” Kelly said gently, taking Lena’s hand and leading her toward her bedroom, “grab me some pj’s to borrow.”

 

Lena opened the drawer and pulled out t-shirts and sleep shorts for both of them.  They changed in silence and Lena slid into the bed first.  Kelly turned off all the lights then got into the bed.  She reached out and pulled Lena into her body and felt Lena shudder as the tears came.  Kelly held her tightly as she sobbed for a long time until she finally surrendered to exhaustion and fell asleep.

 

Back at the bar, Kara and Alex had looked at each other in confusion as Kelly rushed away from the table to take Lena home.

 

“Should I follow her?” Kara asked, not sure what to do.

 

“No, if Lena’s embarrassed you should let Kelly go,” Alex said, “It’s her best friend.  I doubt you would want Lena around if you were puking.”

 

“I guess that’s true,” Kara said, looking sad, “Do you feel okay?  Do you think the food was bad?”

 

“I’m fine,” Alex said, “You?”

 

“I’m good,” Kara said, sighing.

 

“Do you want to stay and finish?” Alex asked.

 

“No, it’s no fun without them,” Kara said, looking glum.

 

“Thanks a lot,” Alex said sarcastically.

 

“You know what I mean,” Kara replied, taking a deep breath.

 

“Yeah, I do,” Alex said, “Let’s wrap up the bill and I’ll take you home.”

 

They arrived at Kara’s a few minutes later and Kara talked Alex into coming up for some ice cream.  As they were walking up Alex texted Kelly to ask how everything was with Lena.  They settled on the couch and turned on Netflix and watched Schitt’s Creek as they ate.  Kelly hadn’t answered after an hour and it was nagging at both of them.  Finally, Kara couldn’t stand it.

 

“Do you think something’s wrong with Lena?” Kara asked.

 

“No, I don’t,” Alex answered calmly, “She’s a young, healthy person.  Probably just got a stomach bug.  I’m sure she’s fine.”

 

“It sure came on quick though,” Kara said, “She was fine one second and looked like she had seen a ghost the next.”

 

“It was a little weird, I guess,” Alex said, “But maybe she was feeling bad for a while and covering it up.”

 

“I doubt she would have been making out with me after correct answers if she felt like she might puke,” Kara said.

 

“True, hadn’t considered that,” Alex said, “You know, her breathing rate picked up, too.  Made me a little nervous.”

 

“What does that mean?” Kara asked.

 

“Well, nothing particularly,” Alex said, “It’s just, now that I think about it – she went all pale, her breathing changed, she was hanging onto the table.  It was almost like she had a panic attack.”

 

“You think?” Kara asked.

 

“I saw you have quite a few when we were younger,” Alex said, “I didn’t realize it in the bar, but it does kind of seem like it now that I’m thinking about it.”

 

“What could possibly make her have a panic attack?” Kara asked, “We were having a great time.”

 

“You’re right, it’s probably just a stomach bug,” Alex said.

 

“Gosh, Alex, you’re no help at all,” Kara huffed out.

 

“I didn’t go to medical school,” Alex answered, “I’m guessing.”

 

“Kelly jumped up before I even realized something was wrong,” Kara said, concentrating on remembering how things went, “I wish she would answer your text.”

 

“What were we talking about before it happened?” Alex asked, trying to recall.

 

“You talked about wanting to take a vacation during the half time break,” Kara said, “Then they started asking questions again.  There was one about books that Lena got then the one about geography that Kelly got then Lena got sick.”

 

“No, you’re skipping the one I got,” Alex said snidely.

 

“Which one?” Kara asked.

 

“Lex Luthor,” Alex answered.

 

“Oh, yeah, right,” Kara said, “So nothing was happening very exciting.  I guess she just got sick.”  Kara sighed and Alex’s phone pinged.  Alex grabbed it immediately and read it.

 

“Kelly said Lena’s okay and she’s sleeping,” Alex said, “She’s gonna stay the night to be sure.”

 

“That makes me feel better,” Kara answered, “I’m gonna grab some water.  Want some?”

 

“Sure,” Alex answered.  Alex sat in thought for a moment.  The more she thought about it the more she thought it was odd.  Lena’s reactions and sudden onslaught of sickness didn’t seem typical of a stomach bug.  She racked her brain then started googling on her phone.  She looked up Lex Luthor.  She read his Wikipedia entry but nothing interesting came up.  She scanned a couple of articles and still nothing interesting.  She switched to images and was scrolling through until she came to a picture of Lex at his high school graduation with his family.  She looked at it closely then read the caption.

 

“What are you looking at?” Kara asked.

 

“Get your laptop,” Alex said, “It’s too small.”

 

Kara grabbed her laptop and Alex pulled up the image. 

 

“Kara, I think you’re gonna want to see this,” Alex said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up - Lena turns to Kelly for advice, Kara and Lena talk
> 
> The delay in update for this chapter - those who follow my fics and read the notes might remember that my mother passed away early this year. Her mother, my grandmother, passed last week. The two women who influenced my life the most, my biggest cheerleaders, both gone in the span of three months. A bit of solace in the thought that they are together again. So... if you are reading this, here's what I'd like you to do. Call or text your mom, or your grandmother, for no reason. Just to say hi. Appreciate them. I did, regularly. I am heartbroken but I have no regrets.


	12. Making decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Kara talk, Lena and Kelly talk

Alex looked intently at the picture on the laptop.  Kara sat on the couch next to her and Alex tilted the screen so that she could see.  Kara looked at it quickly then looked at Alex.

 

“What am I supposed to be seeing?” Kara asked.

 

“It’s a picture of Lex Luthor and his family at his high school graduation,” Alex answered.  “Look at his younger sister, Kara.  Read the caption.”

 

Kara read the caption – _Proud parents Lionel and Lillian Luthor celebrate the graduation of their son, Lex with their daughter, Lena_.  She looked closely at the picture.  She recognized the eyes most clearly.  It may have been more than ten years ago, but it was her Lena.  She was sure.  She gasped and Alex watched her reaction, eyes wide.

 

“Oh my god,” Kara finally breathed out, “It’s Lena.”

 

“She’s Lex Luthor’s sister,” Alex said, “No wonder she freaked out.  Her brother is the worst murderer ever and she’s been lying about it.”

 

Kara sat quietly for a moment then looked at Alex, “She hasn’t lied about it, she just didn’t tell me.”

 

“What’s the difference, Kara?” Alex said, sounding irritated, “She’s covering up who she is.”

 

“What do you expect, Alex?” Kara asked, getting defensive, “Should she introduce herself to everyone she meets as Lex Luthor’s sister?  It’s not her fault.”

 

“No, but you guys are dating,” Alex said, “Don’t you think you should know?”

 

“Eventually,” Kara said, “I mean, I knew her family had issues.  I even told her that she could tell me about her family when she was ready.  I wasn’t going to force it.”

 

“Kara, you didn’t even know her real name,” Alex said, raising her voice, “Don’t you think it would be easier to date someone else – someone you can trust, without all these issues.”

 

“Alex, I’m perfectly capable of deciding who I can be with and who I should trust,” Kara said, clearly becoming angrier.

 

“Good lord, Kara, your track record on trusting people isn’t so great and you’re acting like she’s your serious girlfriend,” Alex said, snidely, “You haven’t even slept with her.”

 

“Oh, and that’s what it means to be in a relationship?” Kara asked, now almost at a full scream, “Well, then you must be leaving behind a wake of girlfriends with all the women you fuck!”

 

“What did you just say to me?” Alex growled, standing.

 

“You heard me,” Kara answered, holding her ground.

 

Alex took a deep breath then turned and walked into Kara’s bedroom and slammed the door.  Kara sat down heavily onto the couch and tried to take deep breaths.  She and Alex rarely fought but she was so mad she could barely see straight.

 

Alex paced back and forth in Kara’s bedroom, trying to control her emotions.  She knew she had taken it too far.  Kara hardly ever raised her voice and she could count the times she had heard her curse on one hand.  Kara never, ever said things that she knew would hurt Alex but her last words stung.  Alex sat on the bedside for a few minutes collecting herself then walked back out into the den.  Kara stood from the couch and glared at her.

 

“Unless you came out here to apologize you can leave,” Kara said harshly.

 

Alex walked over to Kara until she was only a couple of feet away.

 

“I’m sorry, Kara,” Alex said gently, “I’m really, really sorry.”

 

Kara looked at her warily then sat back down on the couch.  Alex sat down next to her and gave her a sheepish look.

 

“I shouldn’t have said that last thing either,” Kara said quietly.

 

“Kara, I’m so used to being protective of you,” Alex said, “I forget you’re a grown woman sometimes.  You were so sad after your last relationship – I don’t want to see you hurt again.  I overstepped entirely, though.  I’m sorry.”

 

“Alex, I don’t know what to do,” Kara said, “And I’d like to work through what I’m feeling with you, but I can’t do that if you’re going to go all crazy.”  Alex chuckled despite the heaviness of the situation.

 

“I overreacted,” Alex said, “I promise I can discuss this with you like an adult now.”  Alex smiled softly at Kara and Kara scooched over and snuggled into her sister.  Alex wrapped her arms around Kara and they relaxed back onto the couch.

 

“Will you sleep over?” Kara asked softly, “And maybe we can talk about this with clearer heads in the morning.”

 

“Of course,” Alex answered, sighing, “C’mon, let’s get some rest.”

 

*******************

 

Lena woke to the smell of coffee.  She turned over in her bed and took a deep breath.  The feeling of sadness washed over her.  The memory of the past night nearly made her sick again.  Her eyes became wet with tears and she took a few minutes to get her emotions under control.  When she felt strong enough she went and washed her face then walked out into the living area.  Kelly was slicing up some fresh fruit at the counter.  She turned when she heard Lena walking towards her.

 

“There’s fresh coffee in the pot,” Kelly said, “Or I could brew you some tea?”

 

“Coffee’s fine,” Lena said, walking toward the pot, “And, you know, you don’t have to take care of me.”

 

“I know I don’t,” Kelly said, pausing from her breakfast prep to walk over to Lena.  She put her hand gently onto her back and waited for Lena to look at her.  “You’re my best friend.  I want to take care of you.”

 

Lena pulled Kelly into a tight hug and took a deep breath.  They parted and Lena poured herself some coffee and sat down.  Kelly transferred the cutting board to the table and they both started picking at the cut-up fruit with their fingers.  Kelly waited quietly.

 

“Is this a psychologist thing?” Lena asked finally, “Are you going to wait for me to say something?”

 

“Do you have something you’d like to say?” Kelly asked.

 

“This is definitely a psychologist thing,” Lena sighed out.  Kelly chuckled.

 

“Lena, I can’t deny my training,” Kelly said, “But I’m also your friend and I love you.  I want to help you work through this.”

 

Lena took a deep breath.  She drank some coffee and ate a couple more bites then she sat back in her chair and looked at Kelly.

 

“I think I need to tell her,” Lena said.

 

“Would you feel the same way if last night had not happened?” Kelly asked.  Lena sat thinking a moment before she spoke.

 

“I’m not sure I’d be ready yet, but I think last night forced my hand,” Lena said, “Before, I just felt like I’d tell her whenever it felt right in the relationship.  Now I feel like I’ll really be hiding something.”

 

“What do you mean – when the relationship felt right?” Kelly asked.

 

“I’m not sure,” Lena answered, pondering her own words.  “I don’t have a whole lot of experience to work with here.  I know that I really like her.  We text and talk every day.  I can’t stop thinking about her and when I’m going to see her again.”

 

“That all sounds perfectly normal for a new relationship,” Kelly said.

 

“I suppose I felt like I needed to tell her if we were going to become more serious,” Lena said, “You know, if we became exclusive or whatever.”

 

“I’m pretty sure neither of you is dating anyone else,” Kelly said, smiling softly.

 

“I know,” Lena said, “But it wasn’t official or anything.”

 

“Lena, I know you would never pressure Kara until she’s ready,” Kelly said, “But has it occurred to you that steering clear of sex on your part was a way to keep your relationship from becoming more serious?  Maybe another justification for keeping your secret to yourself?”

 

“Maybe,” Lena answered, considering the thought, “It does make it feel less permanent.  Less serious.”

 

“What do you want, Lena?” Kelly asked, “Do you want to be with her, in a more serious, intimate relationship?”

 

“Yes,” Lena answered quickly, “I definitely want that.”

 

“Then I think you’ve answered what you need to do,” Kelly said.  “Telling Kara about who you are is not just for her, Lena.  It’s for you, too.”

 

“Okay, you’re definitely being a psychologist now,” Lena huffed, taking a sip of her coffee.  “You’re also right.  I need to come clean.”

 

“I don’t know how she’ll react,” Kelly said, “But I want you to know that I’ll be here for you, no matter what.”

 

“You’d better be,” Lena answered, her serious nature coming through the teasing response.

 

 

************************

 

“Kara, pancakes!” Alex shouted into the doorway of the bedroom.  Kara rolled over and stepped out of bed and stretched.  She had been lying awake deep in thought while Alex fixed breakfast.  She walked out to the kitchen table to find the food waiting.

 

“Thanks, Alex,” Kara said, tearing off a bite, “You didn’t need to do this.”

 

“Yes, I did,” Alex said, “I feel bad about being a jerk last night so I wanted to make it up to you.”

 

“Bribe pancakes?” Kara asked smiling.

 

“Yep,” Alex said, passing the syrup to Kara.

 

“What am I supposed to do for being a jerk back?” Kara asked.

 

“Nothing, free pass for you,” Alex said, “You’re so damn nice I can’t even stay angry.”  Kara giggled.

 

“So, now that we’re both calm, what do you think?” Kara asked.  Alex took a breath and looked at her seriously.

 

“You’re right.  It’s not Lena’s fault, what Lex did,” Alex said, “She was a kid and she doesn’t deserve any blame.  That being said, I imagine it affected her greatly.  Kara, please don’t be mad – but even you described her as a little sketchy when you interviewed her.  I’m worried that she may have emotional issues, that it might affect her ability to have healthy relationships.  I don’t want you to get hurt.”  Kara sat and thought about Alex’s concerns.

 

“She does have issues,” Kara said, “As a matter of fact, she’s admitted as much.  She told me that her mother died and she was adopted.  The Luthors must have taken her in.  Obviously, that didn’t go so well.  She looks sad at any passing mention of family.  She’s never wanted to talk about it and I’ve been fine with that.”

 

“How long is it going to be fine?” Alex asked, “At some point a relationship needs to be based on reality.”

 

“I agree,” Kara said, sighing, “I don’t have an answer for the cutoff date.”

 

“How do you feel about her, Kara?” Alex asked gently.

 

“I’ve never liked anyone as much as I like her,” Kara answered, “She makes me laugh.  She’s so smart.  She’s been so patient with taking things slow.  She’s the most considerate person I’ve ever met.”  Alex shook her head and looked at the table.

 

“You’re really falling for her,” Alex said softly.

 

“I am,” Kara answered.

 

“Does it matter to you?” Alex asked, “Her family?”

 

“I don’t think it does,” Kara said, “I mean I wish it was different.  Alex, please don’t take this the wrong way – but I wish it was different for me, too.  I wish my parents had never died.  I still struggle with that.”

 

Alex walked around the table and pulled Kara up into her arms.  She hugged her tightly.

 

“Don’t ever feel bad about that,” Alex said, holding her in her arms, “I’m so thankful for you, for being your sister.  But if I could go back and stop that accident – I would do it.  For you.”

 

Kara wiped the tears that suddenly escaped down her cheeks.  She looked at Alex.

 

“I got so lucky, to get you guys,” Kara said, “Lena, well, I’m not sure how it all went down, but she got a very different experience.  Honestly, I feel terrible for her.  I wouldn’t want to tell anyone about Lex either.”

 

“So are you going to pretend you don’t know?” Alex asked, “Can you even do that?”

 

“I guess so,” Kara said, then she huffed out a big sigh, “I don’t know what to do.”

 

Kara walked over and picked up her laptop.  She sat and started typing.

 

“Are you googling her?” Alex asked.

 

“No, I already did that,” Kara answered, “Before I interviewed her.  For background.”

 

“So?” Alex asked.

 

“I’m sure there are stories,” Kara said, “About relatives of criminals, and how it affects them.  I want to do some research.”

 

“There’s my favorite reporter,” Alex said, smiling.  “I’m gonna go change and head home.”  Alex walked to the bedroom.  When she returned to the den Kara had her phone in hand.  She looked up at Alex.

 

“Lena texted,” Kara said, taking a breath.

 

“What does it say?” Alex said.

 

“She asked if I could come over later,” Kara said, “She said she’s feeling better but she owes me an explanation for last night.”

 

“Are you going?” Alex asked.

 

“Yes, I’m going over around five,” Kara said, “My stomach is in knots already.  Do you think she’s going to break up with me?”

 

“That’s what you’re worried about?” Alex asked, sitting down next to Kara.

 

“I don’t know,” Kara said, “She might be freaked out and not want to tell me so then she’ll just break up with me.”

 

“If that happens then you can tell her you know,” Alex said.

 

“This is so complicated,” Kara sighed.

 

“It is, and that’s what worries me,” Alex answered, looking at Kara, “But I trust you.  I trust your instincts.  And whatever happens, I’ll be here for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter - Lena and Kara clear the air
> 
> I'm honestly not sure how this next chapter is gonna go - I have a couple of ideas but I'm not sure exactly how I want it to play out. I'm gonna sleep on it.


	13. The reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara goes to Lena's apartment to talk

Kara stood at Lena’s door and took a deep breath. She knocked lightly and rocked on her feet nervously. It only took a moment for Lena to open the door. She was wearing a t-shirt and yoga pants with her hair pulled up in a messy ponytail. She was barefoot. Kara smiled, thinking Lena looked more beautiful than ever in her casual state.

“Hi, Kara,” Lena said softly, “Come in.”

Lena stepped back and Kara walked into her apartment. A wonderful aroma filled the space and she looked at the counter to see freshly baked cookies cooling on a rack.

“Cookies!” Kara said, excitedly. Lena chuckled as she closed the door.

“Yes, I bake when I get nervous,” Lena said, “I just pulled them out.”

“Nervous?” Kara asked, quietly.

“Come on, let’s sit,” Lena said, walking towards the couch. She sat on one end, pulling her legs up underneath herself. Kara sat on the other end, feeling a bit awkward. She wanted to blurt out that she knew about Lex and it was fine and please don’t break up, but she stayed calm.

“Are you feeling better?” Kara asked, figuring that was as good a place to start as any.

“Yes, I am,” Lena said, clearing her throat and shifting anxiously. “I’m physically fine, Kara. Last night, it wasn’t the food that set me off, or any other typical sickness.” Lena’s speech halted and she looked down at her lap.

“Okay…,” Kara said, trying to encourage Lena to keep going.

“I need to explain who I am, Kara,” Lena said quietly. “Last night, the question was about Lex Luthor. That’s what set me off.” Lena stopped and took a deep breath then looked up at Kara and met her eyes. “I was adopted by the Luthors, Kara. Lex is my brother.” Lena stopped again and looked down at her lap.

“I know, Lena,” Kara answered softly.

“You know?” Lena asked, looking up with an expression of confusion.

“I didn’t know before,” Kara said, “But Alex came home with me last night and we were kind of confused about what happened at the bar. She’s familiar with panic attacks because I used to have them. She was convinced that’s what it was and she got on the internet. She found an old picture…” 

Kara trailed off. She felt like she was rambling and she wasn’t sure what to say next.

“And you’re still here?” Lena asked quietly.

“Yes, are you going to break up with me?” Kara blurted out.

Lena looked at Kara like she had lost her mind.

“Break up with you?” Lena asked, “Why on earth would I do that?”

“I don’t know,” Kara said, “I’m so nervous right now. I don’t want to say the wrong thing and I was afraid you didn’t want me to know, but you just told me, so … I guess it’s okay that I know…”

“Kara, darling, stop,” Lena interrupted, “The last thing I want is to break up with you. I thought you’d want to break up with me, and here you are all worried.”

They both sat quietly for a few moments until Kara spoke again.

“I understand why you didn’t say anything,” Kara said quietly, “I guess you would have told me sooner or later.”

“I would have, but I’m not sure when,” Lena answered softly, “Kara, the only person I’ve ever confided in is Kelly. I’ve never told anyone else. It’s very hard for me to talk about. I left that life behind, being a Luthor.”

“Do you want to tell me more about it now?” Kara asked gently.

“Well, I guess I was waiting,” Lena said, “to see what would happen between us.”

“Us?” Kara asked.

“I like you, Kara, a lot,” Lena said, adjusting her position nervously again, “But there’s no point in getting further into my background unless you feel the same way – unless you see this relationship going somewhere.”

“Oh, thank goodness,” Kara sighed out, smiling, “I feel the same way, Lena. I don’t want to pressure you, but I think if we’re gonna move forward we should be honest with one another.”

“I agree. How about a cookie?” Lena asked, smiling, “Then we’ll talk some more.”

They both stood and walked to the kitchen. Lena poured two glasses of milk and they sat at the table. Kara dunked a cookie into her milk then took a bite. She had to wipe her chin as a drop of milk dripped down from her lip. She looked up to see Lena chuckling at her.

“It’s delicious,” Kara mumbled, her mouth still full.

“You’re a mess,” Lena teased, handing Kara a napkin.

“I was so nervous I didn’t eat all day,” Kara said.

“Me either,” Lena said, “We’re quite a pair.”

“Now we’re both going to be on a sugar high,” Kara said, smiling as she grabbed a second cookie.

“We could order a proper dinner if you like,” Lena said, “I’d rather not go out.”

“That sounds good,” Kara said, “I’m not picky.”

“Says the meat and potatoes girl,” Lena said, smiling as she grabbed her tablet and pulled up a food delivery service.

They settled on Chinese takeout and ordered dinner then made their way back to the couch. Lena sat and Kara plopped down, this time much closer.

“So, what do you want to know?” Lena sighed out.

Kara looked at Lena. She moved her hand up and gently cupped her neck and pulled her closer. She leaned in and kissed Lena softly then rested their foreheads together for a moment before pulling away slightly.

“I can barely remember the night I lost my parents,” Kara said softly, “One of the women deputies took me home and I stayed on her sofa. I remember thinking that I wished I was in the car with them. I wished I had died too. I know what it feels like, Lena - to be all alone.”

Lena looked at Kara. Her heart broke and felt full at the same time. She knew she was doomed – she was falling in love and there was no going back. Kara was reaching out and it was time to give in.

“My father, Lionel, travelled to Ireland regularly for work. He met my mother there and they had an affair. When she died he took me in,” Lena said. “His wife, Lillian, didn’t want me. That was clear from the start. She was polite when he was around but awful when he wasn’t. Lex was always watching out for me. He treated me like a sister right from the start. Kind of ironic, I guess. He was the good guy.”

“How much older is he?” Kara asked.

“Ten years,” Lena answered, “I was a little kid and he was a teenager. He played games with me and snuck snacks from the kitchen. He was fun to be around. I was only eight when he left for college. That was awful. I was stuck with Lillian while my dad worked. Then dad died when I was 12. Lillian shipped me off to boarding school after that.”

“That must have been terrible,” Kara said, sadly.

“Quite the contrary,” Lena answered, “I much preferred boarding school to being with Lillian.”

“Did you and Lex stay in touch?” Kara asked.

“He wrote me letters,” Lena said, taking a deep breath. “I still have them.”

“You never saw him?” Kara asked.

“I saw him at holidays,” Lena answered, “But the older he got the less he seemed interested in me. He would literally just come home for dinner then leave. I didn’t realize it at the time but he was becoming a monster.”

“What do you think happened?” Kara asked.

“I really don’t know, I was too young,” Lena asked, “There’s one other person in my life – his name is Ben, he’s my attorney and he was my dad’s best friend. He helped me make my new life. He told me that my dad worried about Lex, so maybe he was always a bit off. I must have been too young to grasp anything.”

“You were just a little kid when he left,” Kara said reassuringly, “And you had your own stuff to deal with.”

“I remember the day he was arrested,” Lena said, “I was in my senior year at school and I had no idea anything was going on. People started whispering as I walked by, then one of my teachers took me out of class and brought me to see the headmistress. She told me what happened and I stayed with her and watched the evening news. I was shocked.”

“Did Lillian get in touch?” Kara asked.

“Nope,” Lena said, “I just kept going through the motions. I had no idea what to do. Every day the news was showing pictures of people who died from the weapons Lex made. There were whole villages. Kids.” 

Lena’s voice trailed off and tears filled her eyes. Kara leaned forward and pulled Lena into her arms. She rubbed her back softly. They both readjusted until Lena was comfortable resting her head against Kara’s shoulder with Kara’s arm still wrapped around her.

“Eventually I graduated and went home,” Lena said, “Lillian acted as if I didn’t exist at all. Ben showed up one day with some other lawyers. Thank God for him. He took me under his wing.”

“Do you still talk to him?” Kara asked.

“Yes, he checks in regularly,” Lena said, “He’s almost eighty now. Closest thing to family that I’ve had in my life.”

There was a knock at the door and both Kara and Lena were startled. Lena extricated herself from Kara’s arm and stood. She collected the food from the delivery man and motioned for Kara to join her at the table. They served themselves and sat down.

They ate quietly for a few moments then Lena explained to Kara the story of changing her name and starting a new life. Kara listened intently as Lena described her college years and then caught her up to present day.

“I only told Kelly a few weeks ago,” Lena said, “Actually, it was the day you interviewed me. She was wonderful and supportive, of course. She’s the best.”

“Maybe she can tame my sister,” Kara said, sarcastically.

“Is Alex okay with this?” Lena asked timidly, motioning between the two of them.

“Honestly, she freaked out at first,” Kara said, “She tends to let her emotions get the best of her.”

“I’m glad I didn’t get punched in the nose like that guy from your school,” Lena said, raising an eyebrow.

“We had a little bit of an argument,” Kara said, “But once we both calmed down she came around. She trusts me and she doesn’t blame you for anything that happened with your brother – she just worries about me.”

“I don’t want you two to fight about me,” Lena said sadly.

“We’re fine, Lena, really,” Kara said supportively, “She spent the night and made me pancakes because she felt bad about getting so worked up. She’s fine now, I promise.”

They finished eating and cleaned up and moved back to the couch. Lena snuggled back into Kara and intertwined their fingers.

“Kara, I’ll never have anything to offer you in the way of family,” Lena said softly, “You’ll never get to meet anyone or share any traditions. I’m not like most people.”

“You’ll never meet my parents either,” Kara said softly, “My traditions aren’t really mine. They come from the Danvers.”

Lena pulled away and looked at Kara.

“Do you have any idea how incredible you are?” Lena asked. 

Kara blushed and looked down. Lena quickly leaned in and caught her in a kiss. They readjusted themselves and soon were kissing much more intensely. When they were both out of breath they pulled back. Kara’s eyes met Lena’s. Lena’s breath quickened as she realized how intensely Kara was staring at her.

“Lena, I want…,” Kara started. She paused, seeming to measure her words. “Can we go to the bedroom?”

“Are you sure?” Lena asked softly.

“Will you be here in the morning?” Kara asked, almost whispering.

“It is my apartment, darling,” Lena answered, smiling softly, “I hope you’ll still be here.”

“You know what I mean,” Kara said, sounding as vulnerable as Lena had ever heard her.

“I’ll be here,” Lena said softly, “I promise.”

Kara stood and held out her hand. Lena took it and led her into the bedroom. They stood next to the bed, both a little nervous. Lena draped her arms over Kara’s shoulders and kissed her neck softly. Kara let out a little squeak and Lena giggled, moving her mouth over Kara’s. They kissed softly. Lena moved her hand down and started unbuttoning Kara’s shirt.

“Is this okay?” she asked, whispering into Kara’s ear.

“Um, it’s all okay,” Kara said, her breath quickening, “God, I want this, Lena.”

Lena felt the heat pooling in her stomach at Kara’s words. She picked up the pace on the buttons and they were soon both fully undressed. Lena shoved down her comforter and slid into bed, pulling Kara down with her. She flipped them over so that she was mostly on top of Kara. They kissed for a few minutes then she moved her mouth down to Kara’s neck. Kara moaned softly.

“You’re so beautiful,” Lena whispered, running her hand softly over Kara’s breast then moving her mouth down to lick at Kara’s nipple.

Kara was trembling beneath her, one hand already clenching the sheets. Lena was so turned on she could feel the wetness between her legs. She wanted to take her time and bring Kara as much pleasure as she could but she didn’t want to tease. She moved her mouth slowly down Kara’s body until she settled between her legs, kissing at her thighs. She looked up to see Kara, eyes closed, mouth slightly open, breathing in quick gasps. 

Kara felt every nerve in her body. Each touch of Lena’s lips sent a shiver down to her core. She knew she wasn’t going to last very long, but it didn’t matter. She was lost in her feelings, barely in control. When Lena’s tongue finally ran between her legs she moaned loudly. Lena found Kara’s hand with hers and intertwined their fingers as she continued licking and sucking. Kara’s hips started moving involuntarily and the muscles tightened in her legs. She was gasping with each breath. Her orgasm hit and she screamed out Lena’s name. Her body bucked underneath Lena, who used her free hand to steady her and gently ride it out, keeping her mouth attached to Kara as she came. When Kara’s body finally relaxed Lena kissed her way back up until they were face to face.

“Was that okay?” Lena asked, smiling softly. Kara looked completely wrecked.

“Really?” Kara asked, grinning, “I think you know that was more than okay.”

Kara pulled Lena’s mouth to hers and kissed her deeply. She shifted so that they were side by side and pulled Lena’s leg over her body. She moved her hand down and swept her fingers between Lena’s legs. Lena gasped and grabbed tightly to Kara’s shoulder.

“You’re ready for me,” Kara whispered into Lena’s ear, making Lena moan softly as she stroked back and forth.

Lena’s body was rocking against Kara’s already and Kara grinned as she brought their lips together again. She plunged her tongue into Lena’s mouth at the same time as she dipped two fingers into her. Lena had to pull from the kiss as her breathing hitched. Kara moved her fingers in and out of Lena and Lena held on tightly.

“Fuck, Kara, that feels so good,” Lena moaned out, bringing their lips together again. As Kara felt Lena holding on tighter she picked up the pace, curling her fingers each time. Lena was panting heavily. Kara felt Lena’s walls tightening around her fingers.

“Let go, Lena,” Kara whispered.

Lena’s body shook beneath her as her orgasm took over. She held Kara tightly and gasped and moaned through it until, finally, she was spent. Kara gently pulled her fingers away and held their bodies together. They stayed intertwined tightly. Kara could feel warm moisture on her neck. She knew it was Lena’s tears but she didn’t say anything. She held Lena closely and traced a pattern softly on her back. After a few minutes Lena pulled back slightly.

“That was incredible,” Lena said quietly, “I’m sorry. I got a little overwhelmed.”

“Don’t apologize,” Kara said, looking directly into Lena’s eyes, “It was intense for me too.”

Lena leaned in and kissed Kara softly. She snuggled back into Kara and they found a comfortable position in each other’s arms. Kara felt Lena yawn softly.

“It’s okay, babe,” Kara said, “Go to sleep. I’m exhausted too.”

“You’ll be here when I wake up, right?” Lena asked quietly.

“Promise,” Kara answered softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That went well.
> 
> Next chapter - waking up together and resuming that double date


	14. The morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena spend a little more quality time together :) then they meet Alex and Kelly for lunch

Kara was pulled from sleep by the ringing of her phone.  She haphazardly reached for the night stand and knocked the phone to the floor.  She heard Lena giggling as she reached over the side of the bed, flailing to answer the persistent ring.  She glanced at the picture of Alex on the screen and answered.

 

“Hello,” Kara said, groggily.

 

“Hey, are you still sleeping?” Alex asked.

 

“Yes, I’ll call you back later,” Kara mumbled, looking over to see Lena grinning at her.

 

“Are you okay?” Alex asked, “You’ve usually already finished your run by now.”

 

“I’m fine,” Kara said, “I’ll call you later.”

 

Lena reached over and traced her hand along the top of Kara’s breast.  Kara smiled widely as she batted her hand away.

 

“I could bring you coffee,” Alex said, “Did things go okay with Lena?”

 

“Yes, Alex, I’m in bed with Lena at her apartment, okay?” Kara huffed out, “Now, can I call you later?”

 

“Oh, shit, sorry, I didn’t think…” Alex stammered, “Never mind, sorry, call me later.”

 

Alex hung up and Kara put the phone back on the nightstand then flopped onto her back and looked at Lena.

 

“That’s not how I wanted to wake up to you the first time,” Kara said, sounding a little irritated but grinning all the while.

 

“Hmmm, how did you imagine it?” Lena asked, turning toward Kara and still sounding half asleep.

 

Kara scooched toward Lena and pulled their bodies together.

 

“More like this,” Kara whispered. 

 

She leaned in and gave Lena a soft, gentle kiss.  Lena smiled into the kiss.  She started pulling the sheet down from Kara’s body but Kara held it in place.  Lena leaned back and looked at Kara, who was blushing furiously.

 

“What are you doing?” Lena asked, looking at Kara’s hand holding the sheet in place.

 

“I don’t know, it’s really light now,” Kara said, shaking her head and giggling.

 

“Are you bashful all of a sudden?” Lena teased, “You seemed fine last night.”

 

“No, it’s okay,” Kara answered, sounding a little unsure.

 

Lena propped herself on her elbow and looked down at Kara with a big smile.  She leaned in and kissed her and rolled on top of her.  She moved her legs to either side of Kara so that she was straddling her body.  She sat up, taking the sheets up with her until they slid off her back.  She was left sitting atop Kara looking down at her.  Kara’s eyes went directly to her breasts.

 

“Is this okay in daylight?” Lena asked, eyebrow raised.

 

“God, you’re beautiful,” Kara answered, letting her hands run from Lena’s waist up to her shoulders and back down.

 

“So are you,” Lena said softly, looking down at Kara intently.

 

“I want to do something,” Kara said, quietly.

 

“What do you want?” Lena asked, her voice a bit deeper as Kara’s hands continued rubbing softly up and down her sides.

 

Kara let her hands fall underneath Lena’s thighs in front of her body.  She reached under Lena and grabbed her ass.   Lena’s breath hitched in surprise and Kara smiled up at her.  Kara suddenly pulled Lena forward as she slid down the bed.  She ended up with Lena above her face.

 

“Kara,” Lena said, her voice higher in anticipation.

 

Kara held Lena’s hips in place and picked up her head slightly, nipping at Lena’s thigh then moving her mouth directly between Lena’s legs.

 

“Fuck,” Lena breathed out as she leaned forward and clutched at the pillows on the bed.  “That feels so good.”

 

Kara licked and sucked at Lena, holding tightly to her waist and her ass.  Lena’s breathing was turning into long moans.  Kara kept at it, feeling Lena’s wetness on her chin and sucking harder as Lena’s hips began to sway.  Lena sat back up straight and leaned back a little to give Kara better angle.  Kara adjusted slightly and hit the perfect spot.

 

“Right there,” Lena moaned out, “oh, fuck.”  Lena’s hips started bucking and Kara kept at it for all she was worth.  Lena let out a guttural scream as her orgasm washed over her.  She was almost embarrassed as she felt her legs tremble then clench around Kara’s head.  She reached down and grabbed Kara’s hair with one hand and held on until her orgasm finally washed over her.  When she regained control of her body she flopped down on the bed.  She laid still for a moment gathering herself then glanced at Kara.  Kara was looking at her with a smug grin.

 

“Really, you act all shy then you do that to me?” Lena asked, grinning.

 

“I think I’m winning now,” Kara said, grinning widely at Lena.

 

“Oh, it’s a contest, is it?” Lena said, suddenly changing positions so that she was atop Kara again.  “It’s on.”

 

Nearly two hours and countless orgasms later Lena and Kara were completely spent.  They lay on the bed, Lena’s head on the pillows and Kara’s head at the foot of the bed.

 

“I can’t move,” Kara groaned out.

 

“Are you waving the white flag?” Lena teased.

 

“Aren’t you?” Kara asked, “There’s no way you could go any more.”

 

Lena giggled and reached over and stroked at Kara’s leg.

 

“Fine, fine, you win,” Kara huffed out, laughing as she sat up then flopped back down so her face was next to Lena’s.

 

“I’m starving,” Lena said, “But I’m not sure I can stand up.”

 

Kara stood up next to the bed and held out a hand, “Come on, lazy bones, let’s hop in the shower then go get some breakfast – or I guess it’s lunch now.”

 

“Shower?” Lena asked, “Together?”

 

“Yes, just a shower,” Kara said grinning, “Nothing else.”

 

Lena laughed as she stood.  She glanced at her phone and saw a text from Kelly asking how she was doing.

 

“Do you want to see if Kelly and Alex can meet us?” Lena asked, looking at Kara, “I feel terrible about ruining Friday night.”

 

“I’m sorry, I can’t concentrate while you’re standing in front of me naked,” Kara teased, “What did you say?”

 

“You heard me,” Lena said, laughing.

 

“Okay, fine,” Kara said, giggling, “I’ll text Alex, you text Kelly.  Let’s see if they’ll meet for lunch.  Is Big Belly Burger on 5th Street okay?”

 

“You’re not going to want to see me naked if I get in the habit of Big Belly Burger,” Lena said, smiling.

 

“Oh, we burned off enough calories this morning to justify a burger,” Kara said, smirking as she texted Alex.

 

Kelly and Alex both texted that they could meet for lunch.  Kara and Lena showered, and other than some kissing and suggestive body soaping they managed to keep it innocent.  Lena pulled out a casual outfit and tossed Kara a t-shirt to borrow.  Kara pulled on her jeans and sneakers and they headed out to eat.  They walked hand in hand the entire way, with Kara stopping every now and then for a quick kiss.  Lena felt happier than she could ever remember, reveling in the sweet attention.  They walked into Big Belly Burger to find Alex and Kelly waiting in a booth.  Both of them looked up and smiled widely.

 

“You beat us here,” Lena said.

 

******************************

 

_One hour earlier_

Alex picked up her phone and read a text from Kara.  She asked if Alex could meet for lunch and let her know that Lena was texting Kelly as well.  Alex confirmed that she could meet then called Kelly.

 

“Hey,” Alex said when Kelly picked up.

 

“Hey, you,” Kelly said back.

 

“Did you get Lena’s text?” Alex asked, “Are you good to meet?”

 

“Yeah, I’m free,” Kelly answered.

 

“Can you meet early?” Alex asked, “I’d like to talk to you.”

 

“Is everything okay?” Kelly asked.

 

“Yeah, babe, it’s fine,” Alex said, “Half hour?”

 

“Ok, see you there,” Kelly answered.

 

Kelly walked in to find Alex waiting for her.  Alex stood and pulled Kelly into a tight hug then looked down and kissed her softly.  Kelly smiled as they parted and slipped into the booth.

 

“Don’t get me wrong, I like the greeting,” Kelly said, “But why do I feel like something is going on?”

 

“It’s all good,” Alex said, “Kara and I had a little fight Friday night.  We’re okay now but she said something to me that got me thinking, about us.”

 

“Okay,” Kelly said, hesitating, “What was it?”

 

“She pointed out that I haven’t had the best track record lately with relationships,” Alex said, “I want that to change.  I mean, I guess it already has changed, with you.”

 

“So, what are you saying?” Kelly asked.

 

“Not much that’s coherent, obviously,” Alex answered, chuckling at herself.

 

“Are you looking to define our relationship?” Kelly asked softly.

 

“Wow, that’s quite a question,” Alex said, shifting in her seat.

 

Kelly waited a few moments then asked, “Alex, what do you want?”

 

“I want us to be something,” Alex said, nervously, “I maybe should have thought this out a bit more.”

 

“I want us to be something, too,” Kelly said, giggling and putting Alex more at ease.

 

Alex reached across the table and took Kelly’s hand in hers.  She looked over at Kelly and smiled softly.  Kelly marveled at how Alex could be such a badass at times and such a softie at others.

 

“I really care about you,” Alex said, “I don’t want to see anyone else and, honestly, I’d be really upset if you were with anyone else.”

 

“So you wanna go steady?” Kelly teased.

 

“I’m pouring out my heart here and you’re making it difficult,” Alex said, grinning.

 

“Alex, if I found out you were with someone else, I’d be heartbroken,” Kelly said, turning more serious.  “I don’t know what we are, or how to define it, but I really care about you too and I want to see where this relationship goes.”

 

“So do I, Kelly,” Alex said, “So, just you and me?”

 

“Absolutely, just you and me,” Kelly said.

 

Alex looked up as the bell on the door jingled and waved at Lena and Kara.  They walked up to the table hand in hand, grinning like a couple of fools.  Alex shook her head and chuckled as Kelly slid out of her seat and joined Alex on the same side of the booth.  Lena and Kara sat, still holding hands.

 

“Well, you two look happy,” Kelly said, smiling.

 

“Yep,” Kara said, “Very happy.”

 

“Shall we order?” Lena asked.

 

“I’ve got it,” Alex said, looking at Kelly.  Kara stood as well.  They listened as Lena and Kelly told them what they wanted then walked to the counter together to order. 

 

Kelly waited for them to get out of hearing distance then leaned toward Lena and spoke quietly.

 

“I guess everything went okay, then?” Kelly asked.

 

“Way, way better than okay,” Lena said, “I’ll give you details later, but basically she was fine with everything.  She and Alex figured it out after trivia – that Lex is my brother.  Apparently, Alex was a little put off at first.”

 

“Alex didn’t get into details but she said they had a disagreement,” Kelly said, “She said it turned out okay.”

 

“That’s what Kara said, too,” Lena said.

 

“Alex is really protective of your girl,” Kelly said.

 

“I know,” Lena answered softly.

 

“I’m just as protective of you, you know,” Kelly said, winking.

 

“Thank you, for that, really,” Lena said, “Anyway, Kara was so understanding and really just perfect.  We ended up talking for a long time then she spent the night.  Last night was so sweet and intimate and wonderful, Kelly.  This morning we pretty much just fucked each other until we couldn’t move.”

 

Kelly laughed so loudly that Alex and Kara both turned and glanced over.  Lena was shaking her head and Kelly was holding her sides.

 

“Look at those two fools,” Alex said to Kara, smiling widely.

 

“Lena is definitely talking about sex,” Kara said, “I can tell from here.”

 

“As much as I’m happy for you two,” Alex said, “I don’t want to know.”

 

“I’ll just say this,” Kara said, “The time was right, and it was perfect.”

 

“I’m really glad,” Alex said, “You’ve handled your relationship with Lena like a pro, Kara.  I’m sorry again for doubting you.”

 

“No more apologies,” Kara said, “We’re good.”  She gave Alex a quick hug.  They placed their orders then moved over to wait to grab the trays.

 

“Me and Kelly got here early,” Alex said, “I wanted to talk to her.”

 

“About Lena?” Kara asked warily.

 

“No, about me and her,” Alex said softly, “I asked her to date exclusively.”

 

“And?” Kara asked, her eyes wide with excitement.

 

“Don’t make too big a deal of this,” Alex huffed out, “She wants the same thing.”

 

Kara grabbed Alex in a big hug and spun her around, making Alex laugh and push her away dramatically.  Alex just shook her head at Kara as she regained her balance.

 

“Look at those two,” Kelly said to Lena, pointing out Alex and Kara’s antics.

 

“Do you think Kara told her about our morning?” Lena asked.

 

“Hell no, Alex does not want to think about her sister like that,” Kelly said, chuckling, “I’m guessing Alex told her that we agreed to date exclusively.”

 

“What? Really?” Lena asked, smiling widely.

 

“Really,” Kelly said, “We’re moving to another level, I guess.”

 

“And you’re happy?” Lena asked.

 

“I’m more than happy,” Kelly answered, then she whispered, “I think I’m falling in love.”

 

“Well, hold on to your seat,” Lena whispered back, “Because I think I’ve already fallen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is happy! All is good.
> 
> so, what next, a bump in the road before everyone can live happily ever after?


	15. Sad news

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things escalate quickly

_Two months later…_

 

Kara and Alex walked into Lena’s apartment together.  The aroma of dinner filled the air.  They smiled at each other as they heard Lena and Kelly laughing in the kitchen.  They hung their coats and purses and walked towards the happy sounds.  Kelly was sitting at the table and immediately jumped up to greet Alex.  Lena was chopping veggies for the salad.  She looked over and gave Kara a big smile.  Kara walked over and hugged Lena from behind.  Lena put down her knife and turned into the hug.  She looked up and kissed Kara softly.  Kara deepened the kiss.

 

“Hey there, I don’t need to see any of that,” Alex teased.  Kara pulled back from Lena and stuck her tongue out at Alex.

 

The four women had fallen into a routine of dating and domesticity.  The two couples got together every couple of weeks, sometimes going out and often staying in and cooking dinner.  This time Kelly and Lena had prepared everything for the Danvers girls.

 

“I can kiss my girlfriend if I want,” Kara said, smirking at Alex.

 

“A kiss is one thing,” Alex said playfully, “You were going for the full make out session there.  And you’re right by the food.  Gross.”

 

“Well, I guess you really don’t want to know what we did on this counter the other night then, Alex,” Lena said, raising her eyebrow and grinning wickedly.

 

“Good Lord,” Kelly said, “You’re going to scar her for life, Lena.”

 

Kara was blushing furiously and Alex couldn’t help but giggle. 

 

Lena finished preparing the salad.  Kelly pulled lasagna and bread from the oven and they all sat for dinner.  The conversation was lively and fun.  The wine was flowing and they were all having a good time.  When they finished dinner they moved to the living area, bringing another bottle along.  Kelly was telling a story of her and Alex accidentally entering the wrong movie theater and being confused by a string of previews for children’s movies.  Kara and Lena were laughing at the story and Kelly and Alex were blaming each other for the error.  Lena’s phone rang, interrupting the comedic bickering.  Lena looked at her phone and her brow furrowed.

 

“Strange…,” Lena said to the group, “I’d better answer this.”

 

Lena stood and walked toward the kitchen but was still close enough for the others to hear her side of the conversation clearly.

 

_Hello_

_Yes, It’s me, Lena.  It’s been a long time Mr. Becker.  What can I do for you?_

_What?_

_Wait, how?  I don’t understand._

 

Kara looked at Kelly with concern.  Lena’s voice was wavering and she was clearly upset.  Kara stood and walked toward Lena, who immediately held on to her for support.  Kara led her gently back to a chair in the den as Lena was listening intently.  Lena sat and brought her free hand up and rubbed her forehead.  Tears were beginning to run down her cheeks. 

 

_What do the police think?_

_I can’t believe this.  I don’t know what to do._

_Yes, I understand._

_Okay, please let me know about the arrangements._

 

Lena hung up the phone and sat, clearly shocked by her conversation.  Kara knelt on the floor, her hand rubbing Lena’s back gently.

 

“Babe, what happened?” Kara asked, softly.

 

“It’s Ben,” Lena said, “He’s dead.”

 

Kara took Lena into her arms, holding her tightly as she broke down in sobs.  Kelly leaned toward Alex and quickly reminded her who Ben was.  Alex and Lena had formed a comfortable friendship but Alex still knew less of the details of Lena’s background than Kara and Kelly.  Alex let out a sad sigh, thinking that the only positive person in Lena’s past life was now gone.

 

Lena cried for a couple of minutes then collected herself.  Kelly gathered some tissues and a glass of water and handed them to Lena.  Kara guided Lena from the chair to a spot next to her on the sofa.  Lena cuddled into her body and Kara held her tightly.

 

“Lena, how did it happen?” Kelly asked gently.

 

“He was killed,” Lena sobbed out, “Someone murdered him.  Who would do that?  He’s nearly 80 years old.  He’s never hurt a fly.”

 

Lena broke down entirely again and Kara was wiping away her own tears as she held her and tried her best to comfort her.  Kelly and Alex were both fighting their own tears watching Lena in such clear agony.  Alex stood and paced, her mind reeling at the thought of the murder.  In her experience, murders of people in Ben’s age bracket generally were the result of botched robberies.  They were the worst kind of tragedy – completely innocent victims of random violence.  She wished she had more information and wondered if the local police handling the crime would be willing to talk to her.  She still had contacts in Metropolis who might be able to help and she desperately wanted to do something.

 

“Shhh, I’ve got you,” Kara whispered softly to Lena, calming her.

 

“I can’t believe it,” Lena finally said, quietly, “It’s just so awful.”

 

Kelly walked over and sat on the Lena’s free side.  She reached over and held her hand and leaned into her, giving her a side hug.

 

“I’m so sorry, Lena,” Kelly said, “There aren’t any words that are gonna help right now, but know that I’m here for you – whatever you need.”

 

“Me too,” Alex said, a little loudly, startling the other three women.  “Sorry, I’m just pissed.”  Alex was still pacing.

 

Lena turned and caught Alex’s eye.  She nodded in understanding.

 

“Who was it that called?” Kara asked.

 

“Arnie Becker, he’s a lawyer that worked for years with Ben,” Lena said.  “He sounded heartbroken too.”

 

“Do they have any idea what happened?” Kara asked.

 

“Not yet,” Lena answered, “They found him in his house, shot in the head.  That’s all Arnie knew.”

 

“In the head?” Alex mumbled, more talking to herself than asking a question.

 

“Do you want to go there, for the funeral?” Kara asked softly.

 

“I don’t know,” Lena answered, whispering and sounding like she couldn’t make any type of decision.

 

“You don’t have to decide now,” Kelly said gently, “You can just be sad right now.  We’ll have time to make arrangements if you want to go.”

 

“You don’t have to be alone though,” Kara said seriously, “I’ll go with you if you want me.”

 

Lena took a deep breath then buried her head back into the crook of Kara’s neck.  Kara held her tightly and kissed the top of her head softly.  Kelly stood and walked over to Alex, who was still pacing. Alex saw the look of deep sadness etched on Kelly’s face. She stopped walking and pulled Kelly into her body and hugged her tightly.  They spent the next hour or so sitting together, comforting Lena as best they could.  Alex and Kelly eventually left together.  Kara and Lena changed for bed quietly then slid under the covers.  Lena turned to her side and Kara moved behind her, spooning her from behind with her arm over Lena’s waist.  Lena reached down and held onto her hand and sighed.

 

“Thank you for being here,” Lena said, her voice still cracking.

 

“I’ll be here as long as you want me,” Kara answered, “I’m not going anywhere, Lee.”

 

Lena took a deep breath and closed her eyes.  It took a while but they both fell into uneasy sleep.

 

**********************

 

_Four days later…_

 

Kelly and Alex waited in the car at the airport terminal.  The weather was beautiful and the flight arrived early.  They were both a little edgy, worried about Lena and Kara and how they were faring after attending the funeral.  Kara texted that they were waiting for their luggage and would be out shortly.

 

“I’m so glad Kara went with her,” Kelly said.  “They haven’t been dating that long – it’s a lot to do.”

 

“Kara would have gone crazy if Lena hadn’t let her go along,” Alex answered, “She would have been worried out of her mind how Lena was doing if she was here.”

 

“Still, it’s really a big thing to travel with someone for a funeral like that,” Kelly said.

 

“I’d do it for you,” Alex said, looking at Kelly softly, “If you needed me.”

 

Kelly leaned across the seat and kissed Alex gently in response.  When they pulled apart Alex spotted Lena and Kara walking out of the terminal.  She hopped out of the car and walked around to the trunk.  When they got close enough she immediately pulled Kara into a hug.  Kelly was out of the car greeting Lena as well.  They got into the car and rode quietly for a few minutes.

 

“Thank you for coming to get us,” Lena said, sounding like her mind was still far away.

 

“We ordered Thai,” Alex said, “Figured you’d be hungry and tired after the flight.  I’m going to swing by and we can pick it up.”

 

“That sounds perfect,” Kara answered.

 

They got the food and went back to Lena’s apartment.  As they sat around the table Lena perked up and was ready to talk.

 

“Alex, it looks like Ben was targeted,” Lena said, “We were able to get a little more information while we were there from Arnie.”

 

“Really?” Alex asked, surprised, “Any idea why?”

 

“No, no one seems to have a clue,” Lena answered, “He was a lawyer for nearly fifty years so he’s represented plenty of clients but most of it was corporate stuff.  Nothing that would put him in any obvious danger.”

 

“I have some contacts in Metropolis from my time there,” Alex said, “There’s not much I can do from here but I’ll ask them to keep in touch.  The police may have questions for you eventually.  You were his only client for the last few years even if you were across the country.  Did anyone ask to talk to you yet?”

 

“No, but Arnie did say someone might call,” Lena said.

 

“Okay, I’m not a lawyer but I know how this works,” Alex said, “I can be with you for any questioning if you want.”

 

“Thanks, Alex,” Lena said, “I might take you up on that.”

 

They talked about the funeral and the trip through dinner.  Lena teared up a few times, especially when talking about seeing Ben’s family left behind.  It was clear he was loved by many people and Lena was one of them.  They finished eating and Alex and Kelly insisted they go sit and relax and let them clean up.  Lena and Kara made their way to the couch and Alex and Kelly joined them a few minutes later.

 

“Do you wanna watch a movie, maybe unwind?” Kelly asked.

 

“Yes, please,” Lena sighed out, “I could use the distraction.”

 

They scrolled through the Netflix menu and settled on a movie then all relaxed back to watch.  Lena found herself relaxing for the first time in days.  Her body was curled up into Kara and she ran her hand lightly across Kara’s arm.  She wasn’t really paying attention to the movie as much as letting her mind wander, feeling comforted by Kara’s hold on her.  The movie was coming to an end when Alex’s phone pinged.  She looked down at it and immediately jumped out of her seat. 

 

“Turn it off,” Alex said, her voice urgent, “Put on the news, Kara.”

 

“What?” Kara asked confused, trying to change positions.

 

Alex grabbed the remote and changed the television to CNN.  The anchor’s voice was serious as she described the scene in the background.  Police and other law enforcement vehicles were pictured outside the federal penitentiary in upstate New York.  A banner headline was running repeatedly across the bottom of the screen:

 

*** LEX LUTHOR HAS ESCAPED FEDERAL PRISON ***

 

Kelly gasped aloud.  Kara sat up straight and stared at the television.  Lena covered her open mouth with her hand, shocked.  They all stayed quiet as the anchorwoman spoke.

 

“It is now confirmed.  Lex Luthor, the noted terrorist convicted of treason, has escaped from federal prison.  Officials believe the escape has been years in the making, and that one or more prison employees is involved,” the anchorwoman reported.

 

Lena shifted uneasily on the sofa.  Alex walked around and crouched in front of her.

 

“Lena, do you have anything Lex might want?” Alex asked.

 

“I have everything,” Lena answered, starting to panic, “I inherited everything after Lex went to jail.  It’s a lot, Alex.”

 

“Lena, who knows where you are – your new identity?” Alex asked.

 

“Oh God, Ben…,” Lena said, realizing he was the only link between Lex and her new identity.

 

“Everyone, we need to leave, now,” Alex said, her voice calm but filled with authority.  “Lena, we can send someone to grab things for you later.  You need to leave your phone.  He may be able to track it.”

 

The women all stood up, looking startled.  They were all connecting the dots of the situation as Alex led them quickly down to her car.  They got in and Alex sped away from the building.  She drove a few minutes then pulled to the side of the road.

 

“What are we doing, Alex?” Kara asked, trying to keep the fear out of her voice.

 

“Hang on,” Alex answered picking up her phone.  She dialed and spoke to the person who answered.  The other women stayed quiet and listened to her end of the conversation.

 

_This is Alex Danvers, 4032689, I need to speak to Director West urgently_

_Thank you_

_Director West, I’ve got an unusual situation here.  I’m with Lex Luthor’s sister, Lena._

_That’s correct, sir.  She’s in my car.  She’s a personal friend.  I have reason to believe Lex may target her now that he’s escaped._

_Yes, sir.  I had her leave everything behind.  Nothing traceable.  Where do you want us to go?_

_We’ll be there in fifteen minutes, sir._

 

Alex hung up the phone and turned to look at everyone in the car.

 

“I’m taking Lena to a safe house,” Alex said as she turned to look at Lena, “I’m not going to let anything happen to you.”

 

“But what about Kara and Kelly?” Lena asked, “If Lex got to Ben he might hurt them too.”

 

“Lex knew Ben was your family attorney,” Alex said, thinking out loud, “He had to have sent someone to get information about your whereabouts while he was still behind bars.  I doubt Lex would know who Kara and Kelly are.”

 

“Alex, Lex would use anyone to get to me,” Lena answered, “He’ll find them eventually. You have to keep them safe too.”

 

“Okay, I can’t take you two to a DHS safe house,” Alex said, “At least not right now.  Kelly, let’s go get your car.  You and Kara go stay at the Omni hotel.  Use cash.  Text me when you get there with the room number and I’ll get a couple of agents to watch the room for the night, just in case.”

 

“Can you do that?” Kelly asked.

 

“I have friends in the DHS who’ll do it as a personal favor for one night,” Alex said, “You’re family and we protect each other’s families.”

 

Alex drove them to Kelly’s apartment and all four women got out of the car.

 

“I don’t like this, Alex,” Kara said, “I don’t want to leave Lena.”

 

“I don’t like it either,” Alex said, “But I need you to trust me.  Spend one night in a hotel and I’ll get you in the morning.  By that time I’ll be able to explain everything and maybe I can get you two into the safe house too.  Please, trust me.  Right now I’ve got to get Lena somewhere safe.”

 

Kara nodded at Alex then walked over to Lena.  She pulled Lena into her body and held her close.  Lena hugged her back as tightly as she could.

 

“Alex will take care of you,” Kara said softly, leaning back to look at Lena.

 

“You be safe, too,” Lena said, her voice cracking.

 

“I will, and I’ll get to you as soon as I can,” Kara answered.

 

“Kara,” Lena said softly.

 

“Yes?” Kara asked.

 

“I love you,” Lena whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn that Lex 
> 
> Next chapter - Lex manages to get a message to Lena - will she try to fix everything on her own?


	16. The safe house

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting everyone safe

Kara shuddered as she heard Lena’s words.  Her mind blanked for a moment then came back as she heard Alex.

 

“I’m sorry, but we really have to go now,” Alex interrupted urgently.

 

Lena pulled away and climbed into Alex’s car.  Alex ran around and hopped into the car and sped off.  Kara stood stock still, her arms wrapped around herself, and began to cry.  Kelly walked over and gently pulled her into her arms.

 

“Alex will keep her safe,” Kelly said, trying to keep her voice calm, “She’s got her.  You know she won’t let anything happen to her.”

 

“Kelly, she said she loves me,” Kara whispered, “And I froze.”

 

“It’s okay,” Kelly said gently, “You’ll get to tell her, if that’s what you want.”

 

“I do love her,” Kara said, wiping her tears, “Why didn’t I just say it?”

 

“Alex rushed her away,” Kelly said, making Kara feel slightly calmer, “You’ll get the chance, Kara.  We need to get going, Kara.  We’ve got to get to the hotel and wait to hear from them.”

 

They grabbed some clothing from Kelly’s apartment.  Kelly took some things for Kara to borrow.  They figured they could gather more personal items the next day and that it was best to get to the hotel as quickly as possible.  Within the hour they were settled in their room.  Two agents stood outside in the hall and two more were watching the lobby.  They ordered room service and put on a movie while awaiting a call from Alex.

 

****************

 

Alex and Lena rode quietly toward the safe house.  Lena stared out the window, lost in thought.  Alex concentrated on driving and on keeping a lookout around her.  She didn’t think there was any way Lex could have found Lena so quickly, he had only escaped hours ago all the way across the country.  She knew he had help on the outside, though, and she had to be careful.  After about 20 minutes they pulled up to a nondescript house in a quiet, suburban neighborhood.  Alex made a quick call and the garage door opened and they pulled in.  They waited for the garage door to close behind them before getting out and entering the house.

 

“Agent Danvers,” a voice said as they walked in.

 

“Director West,” Alex answered, surprise clear in her voice, “I didn’t expect you to be here.”

 

“This is a matter of national security,” he said, “I can’t believe he’s escaped.  The president himself has made this his highest priority – to get him back in prison.  I think his sister may be our best shot.”

 

Lena stood timidly behind Alex.  Her mind was reeling from everything happening around her.  She found her thoughts always returning to Kara.  She worried for her safety and she wished she were there with her.  Alex turned and gently took Lena’s arm and brought her forward.

 

“This is Lena Ryan,” Alex said, “She’s Lex’s half-sister.  She’s used her mother’s name since she was 18, separated herself from her family entirely.  Before Lex went to prison she was Lena Luthor.”

 

“Ms. Ryan,” the director said, reaching out and shaking her hand, “I imagine you must be a bit overwhelmed right now.  Please come in and sit down.  We’ll be spending some time together for the next few days, I imagine.  Please call me Joe.”

 

They walked into the den area of the house.  Lena sat in an armchair and Joe took the seat next to her.  Alex sat on the couch.  Two agents entered the room and sat down.

 

“This is Agent Jane Rizzoli and Agent Andy Sipowicz,” the director said, introducing them, “They will be here for your personal protection.”

 

Lena looked over and nodded at them.  Alex gave them both smiles. It was clear they all knew one another.

 

“I want Kara and Kelly here,” Lena blurted out suddenly.  Joe looked at her then to Alex.

 

“Kara, my sister, is Lena’s girlfriend,” Alex said, “That’s why we were together tonight.  Kelly is Lena’s best friend, and she’s my girlfriend.”

 

Joe took a moment to get that information straight in his head before answering, “Where are they now?”

 

“I knew it was against protocol to bring them to a safe house,” Alex said, “I sent them to the Omni.  I’ve got a couple off-duties watching them now.”

 

“Lena, I understand that it’s hard to be alone,” Joe said softly, “But right now our concern is keeping you safe and finding Lex.”

 

“It’s not about being alone,” Lena said, stubbornly, “I have very few people in my life, Director, thanks to my evil brother.  He’s already killed one of them to get to me.  Kara and Kelly are the two closest people to me.  They know my real identity.  Alex is the only other person who knows I’m Lena Luthor.  I assure you they are in danger.”

 

“Lena, we need to focus right now on you,” Joe answered, “We have a lot of questions and things to go over.  It sounds like Kara and Kelly are safe for now.”

 

“No,” Lena said, her voice strong, “I can’t concentrate on anything else.  I’m not a prisoner.  If they can’t come here then I’ll go there.”  She stood up and looked at the director, her face serious.

 

“Alex, do you think there may be an imminent threat to them?” Joe asked, turning to face her.

 

“Yes, that’s why I called in agents to watch them,” Alex answered, “I sent them to a hotel.  I believe Lex had Ben Matlock killed getting information about Lena.  He is pure evil.  We all know that.”

 

“Very well,” Joe said, “Call the agents and have them bring the women here.  Lena, can we have your apartment keys?  I need to send someone to clone your cell phone.  We need Lex to be able to get in touch with you if he tries.”

 

Lena handed over her keys and sat back down on the chair.  Alex watched her closely, noticing her hands shaking and her breath faltering.  She walked over and kneeled next to her.  She picked up her phone and called one of the agents at the hotel and told him where to bring Kara and Kelly.  Lena relaxed visibly as Alex spoke.  When Alex finished the call she took Lena’s hands in hers.

 

“They’ll be here soon,” Alex said softly.

 

“Thank you,” Lena answered, wiping away one tear that escaped down her cheek.

 

“Do you mind if I ask a couple of preliminary questions?” Joe asked Lena calmly.

 

“No, that’s fine,” Lena answered.

 

“Why do you think Lex is interested in coming after you?” he asked.

 

“Under the terms of my father’s will and the trust he set up for us, I inherited everything after Lex went to jail,” Lena said, “I control all of the Luthor assets.”

 

“Approximately how much money are we talking about?” Joe asked.

 

“About 1.7 billion,” Lena answered.

 

“Billion?” Alex asked, her mouth agape.

 

“Yes, billion,” Lena sighed, “Ben helped me divest all the Luthor assets.  We sold the company and all of the properties, except Luthor Manor. I let Lillian stay there.  She got her own money from my father.  I haven’t spoken to her since I left at 18.”

 

“What did you do with the money?” Joe asked.

 

“I inherited 1.2 billion,” Lena said, “I moved it into various trusts and LLCs.  I invested it and it’s grown with the stock market.  Mostly I just let it sit there.  I’ve used some of it for philanthropy – mostly scientific grants.  And I’ve purchased a few things for myself.  I own the building I live in – but nothing is in my name.”

 

“So you think Lex expects his share?” Joe asked.

 

“I’m sure he does,” Lena answered, “He probably wants it all.”

 

“What about Lillian?” Joe asked, “Do you think she and Lex have kept in touch?”

 

“I would imagine they have,” Lena answered, “But I have no first hand knowledge of that whatsoever.  Like I said, I haven’t talked to her since I left National City and I have never had any interaction with Lex since he was arrested.”

 

“Very well,” Joe answered, “Let me make a few calls, see where we want to go from here.”

 

Joe stood and walked into an adjoining room.  He motioned for the other two agents to come with him.  Alex looked at Lena and shook her head.

 

“What?” Lena asked.

 

“You’re a billionaire?” Alex asked, chuckling despite the situation.

 

“It’s not all it’s cracked up to be,” Lena answered, smiling softly at Alex.

 

“You live like a completely normal person,” Alex said.

 

“That’s the point,” Lena said, “I want to be normal.  The money feels dirty.  I hoped to use it to do something good.”

 

“The grants?” Alex asked.

 

“Yes, I’ve been secretly funding research at NCU and at Starr Labs,” Lena said, “Cancer research.”

 

“So you basically pay your own salary,” Alex said.

 

“Yes, mine and plenty others,” Lena said, “I figured if we could figure out how to cure cancer maybe I could make up for what Lex did.”

 

“Lena, look at me,” Alex said, waiting for Lena to meet her eyes, “What Lex did is not your fault.  You have nothing to make up for.”

 

“Alex, I know you weren’t very happy when you found out who I was,” Lena said, “You were worried for Kara – and look where she is now.  She’s in danger because of me.”  Lena wiped away another tear.  Alex took a deep breath.

 

“You’re right, she is,” Alex said, calmly, “But I was wrong that night.  Dead wrong.  Lena, Kara has never been as happy as she’s been since she met you.  It’s like you relit whatever light went out when her parents died.  I’ve spent most of my life watching out for her – trying to be the best sister I can. But I can never give her what you’ve given her.  She loves you.  You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to her – despite the crappy situation we’re in right now.”

 

Lena looked at Alex and smiled through her tears, “Thank you, Alex.  You have no idea how much that means to me.”

 

Alex stood up and walked toward the kitchen, “Water?”  Lena nodded.  They sat quietly for a few minutes until Alex stood suddenly as the door from the garage opened.  She moved instinctively in front of Lena to protect her.  She breathed a sigh of relief as Kara and Kelly walked into the house.  Alex moved aside and Kara literally ran to grab Lena into her arms.  Kara held Lena tightly as a sob escaped from her.

 

“How about I show you two your room,” Alex said softly, “And you can have a few minutes together.” 

 

Lena nodded and Alex led them down a hallway to a bedroom with an attached bathroom area. 

 

“Say what you need but don’t take too long,” Alex said gently, “The agent with Lena’s phone is on the way and we need you back out here.”

 

Kara looked at Lena for a moment then pulled her back into another hug.

 

“Alex took you away so fast,” Kara said, still crying softly, “I didn’t get a chance to say anything, Lee.”

 

“It’s okay,” Lena answered, softly stroking Kara’s back.

 

“Lena, I love you, so much,” Kara said, holding her tightly, “I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you.”

 

“I know, I feel the same way,” Lena answered, bringing their foreheads together.

 

Kara turned her head slightly so that she could kiss Lena softly.  Lena relaxed into the kiss.  When they pulled back from the kiss they stayed close in each other’s arms.

 

“We can’t stay in here and do what I’d like to do right now,” Lena said, making Kara giggle softly.

 

“I guess we can’t,” Kara answered, leaning back and giving Lena a real smile.

 

“This is not how I pictured us first confessing our love to one another,” Lena said, “But I’ve been wanting to say it for a while.”

 

“Me too,” Kara said, “I thought it was too quick.”

 

“Well, here we are,” Lena said.

 

“I love you, Lena Ryan,” Kara whispered.

 

“I love you, Kara Danvers,” Lena answered, “And, listen, before we go out there and finish with the questions I should probably catch you up on what we’ve talked about already.”

 

“Ok, what is it?” Kara asked, stepping back a little and taking Lena’s hand in hers.

 

“Well, I think Lex is after my money,” Lena said, clearing her throat, “I have a lot of money.”

 

“That explains the towels,” Kara said, giggling.

 

“What?” Lena asked.

 

“I love your towels.  I looked them up and they’re really expensive,” Kara said sheepishly.

 

“Kara, darling,” Lena said, laughing, “I could buy the damn towel company if I want.”

 

“Really?” Kara asked.

 

“Yes,” Lena said, sighing, “Kara, I’m a billionaire.”

 

“Did you say billionaire?” Kara asked, mouth agape, “With a b?”

 

“Yes, I did,” Lena said.

 

“Well, fine,” Kara said, her voice teasing, “You’re treating at Big Belly Burger from now on.”

 

Lena burst into laughter.  Kara took her hand and opened the bedroom door.  They walked back out into the den.  Alex and Kelly were sitting together on the couch waiting for them.

 

“Thank God,” Alex said, “You both look so much better together.  Now, let’s get to work.”

 

*********************

 

A couple of hours later the agents had finished with all of their questions.  They had done an exhaustive review of all of Lena’s finances, looking for openings for Lex to get to any funding.  They knew that without money Lex couldn’t get very far.  Even though he had people on the outside, they would expect to be paid.  The kind of help Lex needed didn’t come cheap.

 

They all looked up as Lena’s cloned telephone suddenly chirped.  Lena looked at the director, who nodded at her to pick it up.  She answered the phone, which was wired to a recorder on the table.

 

“Hello,” Lena said.

 

“Lena, it’s Arnie,” Arnie Becker said, his voice straining.

 

“Hello, Arnie,” Lena said, warily.

 

“Where are you?” Arnie asked.

 

Lena looked up at Alex.  They had gone over what Lena was to say if anyone called her.

 

“I’m in National City,” Lena answered, “I flew home after the funeral.”

 

“I have someone here who needs to see you,” Arnie said.

 

“Lex?” Lena asked, her voice wary.

 

“Hello, sister,” Lena heard Lex’s voice, it had been over 10 years but was instantly recognizable.

 

“Hello, Lex,” Lena answered, trying desperately to keep her voice calm.

 

“Look, I’m assuming you took some precautions when you found out I escaped,” Lex said, “You might even be with the police now.  Don’t bother to lie to me.”

 

“What do you want?” Lena asked.

 

“I want my fair share,” Lex said, “Half of everything.  I know exactly how much you have.  Ben didn’t say a word.  Really honorable man, but he had enough files in his office to figure it out.  Now I’m here with Arnie.  He’s trying his best to hold on but I’m not against torture to get what I want.”

 

“Arnie can’t do anything for you, Lex,” Lena said, “Let him go.”

 

“You’re right,” Lex said, “But he was able to tell me who that pretty young blonde was that accompanied you to Ben’s funeral.”

 

Lena couldn’t help it as the gasp escaped from her mouth.

 

“Now, remember when we were little?” Lex asked, “And we talked about your favorite book, Alice in Wonderland?”

 

“Yes,” Lena said softly.

 

“It’s time,” Lex answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter - what will Lena do to protect Kara


	17. Talking to Lex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some angst, then some quiet time

“Lex, I’m all the way across the country,” Lena answered.

 

“Aaah, Lena, it took nearly five years to plan my escape,” Lex said, his voice eerily calm, “I can wait a couple of days to get my money.”

 

“It’s not your money,” Lena answered.

 

“Oh, darling Lena, understand this,” Lex said, “It is my money and you will give it to me.  If you don’t then you and your girlfriend better be prepared to spend the rest of your life looking over your shoulder.  I’ll find her first.  You’ll have to live with it.  Then I’ll find you.”

 

Lena couldn’t control her emotions as the tears fell down her face.  Kara sat next to her, trying desperately to hide the fear that was overtaking her.  She held Lena’s hand.  Alex passed Lena a note directing her what to say.  Lena spoke again, her voice clearly cracking.

 

“What do you want me to do?” Lena asked.

 

“That’s better,” Lex answered, “First, stop your crying.  You’re a Luthor for god’s sake.  You know where to meet.  Be there on Tuesday at noon.  That gives you plenty of time to travel.  Our assets are at three banks.  I’ll accompany you where you need to go for a conference call where you’ll direct the banks to transfer funds to my accounts.  I’ll have the paperwork ready, make it all very easy for you.  You just need to sign and direct the bankers.  Then you’re free to go, Lena.”

 

“How do I know you won’t come back for more later, Lex?” Lena asked.

 

“I only want what’s mine, fair and square,” Lex answered, “I’m not a bad guy.”

 

“And you promise you’ll stay out of my life, forever,” Lena asked.

 

“I promise,” Lex answered.  “Come alone, Lena.  Don’t make any problems.  I shudder to think what might happen if you decide to go rogue on me.”

 

“Ok, Lex,” Lena said, sighing, “I’ll be there.”

 

The call ended and Lena slumped down in her chair.  She hid her face in her hands and cried.  She felt arms around her and heard Kara’s voice.

 

“I’ve got you, Lee,” Kara whispered softly.  She pulled Lena to her feet and they walked together to the sofa.  They sat and Lena leaned into Kara’s body.  Kara held her tightly.

 

Joe and Alex sat in the chairs across from the couch.  Kelly sat down next to Kara and reached over and squeezed Lena’s hand.

 

“Lena, you can’t give him the money,” Alex said, trying to keep her voice calm and even.  “I know it sounds like the easy way out but there are no assurances he’ll keep his promises to you.  Once he has that amount of money he can do whatever he wants.  Catching him will be nearly impossible.”

 

“Catching him is not my problem,” Lena said, “Keeping Kara safe is.”

 

“Lena, you can’t possibly be considering doing what he wants,” Kara said, leaning back so that they were facing one another, “He’s a monster.  He cannot have that money.”

 

“Kara, I won’t let him hurt you,” Lena said stubbornly.

 

“And I won’t let him go back to his warfare on my account,” Kara answered, “Lena, I’ve seen the footage of what his weapons did.”

 

“So have I,” Lena said, her voice sounding panicked, “You don’t think I know? But I can’t let him hurt you.  I can’t ruin your life.  I just can’t.”

 

Lena broke down entirely, her body racked in sobs.  Kara held her in her arms tightly.

 

“Lena, we’re going to figure this out,” Joe said, leaning forward and speaking calmly.  “We’re here to help you.  You are not in this alone.  We’re not going to let Lex hurt Kara, or you, but we have to work together.  We have to get him back behind bars where he belongs.”

 

“He got to Ben and he was in jail,” Lena said, still sniffling.

 

“And I’m sure he owes someone for that,” Joe said, “Without money he can’t keep pulling strings.  We’ll find out who is helping him.  We’ll put an end to it.”

 

“Couldn’t I just give him the money then you can deal with him?” Lena asked, her mind desperately searching for a way to keep her end of the bargain with Lex.

 

“I tell you what,” Joe answered, “It’s late and we’re all exhausted.  We have three days.  How about we get some sleep and we start planning in the morning when our heads are all clearer?”

 

“That sounds like a good idea,” Kara said, rubbing Lena’s arm softly, “Babe, let’s get some sleep.”

 

Lena nodded and they stood and walked toward the bedroom.  Alex handed them a bag.

 

“I know Kara and Kelly grabbed some stuff,” Alex said, “But these are here at the safe house for when we need them.  There’s some pajamas and toiletries.  If you put the clothes you are wearing now back in this bag and leave it outside the door they’ll be laundered tonight.  I think we can make a trip to your apartment tomorrow to get more of your own things.”

 

“Okay, thank you for everything, Alex,” Lena said, her voice still filled with sadness.

 

Alex looked at Lena then moved forward and pulled her into a tight hug.  Lena wasn’t expecting it but she quickly relaxed into Alex’s arms and hugged her back.

 

“I’m going to make sure you and Kara are both okay,” Alex said, her voice serious.  “I promise.”

 

“I know you’ll do everything you can,” Lena answered, “I trust you.”

 

Alex pulled back then moved to give Kara a hug before leaving the women alone.  Kara closed the door to the bedroom.  Lena dumped the bag out onto the bed.  She grabbed the toiletries and went and washed her face and brushed her teeth.  She pulled on the pajamas, which were a cotton t-shirt and pants.  They were comfortable enough.  When she walked out of the bathroom she found Kara changed into the pjs she brought from Kelly’s apartment.  She took their clothes and threw them in the bag and put them out in the hall.  She went to the bathroom to clean up and when she returned Lena was laying in bed.  She climbed in and moved toward Lena, who immediately took her into her arms.

 

“I’m so scared, Kara,” Lena said softly.

 

“I’m scared, too,” Kara said, “But I know Alex will figure this out. It’ll be okay.”

 

“No offense to Alex, but Lex is the smartest person I’ve ever known,” Lena said, “He’s always one step ahead.”

 

“He got caught once,” Kara said, “Everyone makes mistakes.”

 

“I hadn’t thought of it that way,” Lena said.

 

“And he’s desperate, Lena,” Kara said, “He needs the money.”

 

“I don’t understand how he’s made it this far,” Lena said, then she sat up abruptly in the bed.  “Lillian.”

 

“Do you think she might be helping him?” Kara asked.

 

“She might just be crazy enough,” Lena said, standing from the bed and walking out into the hall.

 

“Alex?” Lena called out, not sure which room she was in.

 

Alex immediately walked into the hall from the main area of the house.  Kelly opened up the door across the hall and peeked out.

 

“Are you okay?” Kelly asked and Lena nodded as Alex made her way down the hall.

 

“What is it?” Alex asked, her voice concerned.

 

“I think Lillian might be helping Lex,” Lena said, “She inherited some money from my dad, too.  I don’t know how much exactly but I know it was quite a bit.  She could have helped fund Lex to this point.”

 

“We already thought of that,” Alex answered, smiling softly, “Director West has agents heading to Luthor Manor to question her.”

 

“Oh, okay, good,” Lena said, taking a deep breath.

 

“Lena, please try to get some sleep,” Alex said gently, “You look exhausted.  I know it’s hard to turn your brain off, but give it a try.”

 

“I will,” Lena said.  Kelly moved out into the hall and gave Lena a quick hug.  Lena smiled at her then moved back into the bedroom with Kara. 

 

Kara took Lena’s hand and led her back into the bed.  They climbed in bed together.  Kara moved her body atop Lena’s and kissed her neck softly.

 

“Kara, what are you doing?” Lena whispered.

 

“Distracting you,” Kara whispered back, kissing her way towards Lena’s mouth until their lips met.  Kara kissed Lena passionately, sliding her tongue between Lena’s lips.  Lena pulled back from the kiss after a few moments.

 

“We are not having sex in this safe house,” Lena mumbled as Kara continued kissing and nibbling at her neck.

 

“Yes we are,” Kara said softly, not stopping.  Lena couldn’t help but giggle.

 

“Kara, there are people right in the next room,” Lena said quietly, “Including your sister and her boss.”

 

“Then you’d better stay quiet,” Kara said, sliding her hand down into Lena’s pajama pants.  Lena bit on her lip and suppressed a moan. Kara gently rubbed between Lena’s legs and pretty quickly felt her wetness.

 

“Kara, fuck,” Lena whispered softly, her hips bucking into Kara’s hand.  Kara sucked softly on Lena’s neck, too softly to leave a mark but enough to drive Lena crazy.  Lena grabbed a pillow and held it over her mouth, covering the sounds of her breath heaving.  Kara caught her eye and smiled, inserting two fingers into Lena and watching as Lena struggled mightily to stay quiet.

 

“Almost there,” Kara whispered into Lena’s ear, “I can feel it.”

 

Lena shut her eyes and clenched the pillow as her orgasm hit.  Her mouth opened in a silent scream and her body shuddered over and over again.  Kara rubbed her gently as she came down from the orgasm.  When her body calmed she took the pillow and hit Kara with it.  Kara laughed and threw the pillow aside.

 

“I can’t believe you just did that,” Lena said, smiling at Kara.

 

“Do you feel better?” Kara asked.

 

“Yes, I do,” Lena answered, sighing and stretching her body out.

 

“Good, then maybe we can get some sleep,” Kara answered, snuggling into Lena.

 

“Oh no, you’re fair game now,” Lena said, smiling wickedly.

 

“Is that so?” Kara asked, picking up her t-shirt and flashing Lena, “Have at it.”

 

“I had no idea you were into this whole ‘maybe getting caught’ scenario,” Lena said, “I’m continually surprised by you, Kara.”

 

“We’re not gonna get caught,” Kara said, grinning, “I can stay quiet.”

 

Lena smiled then suddenly moved under the sheets, quickly finding a place between Kara’s legs and tugging her night shorts down to her thighs.  Kara’s legs couldn’t open very wide but Lena made the best of it, leaning in and sucking on Kara’s already very wet clit.  Kara managed to muffle her cry and only make a small mewing noise.  Lena smiled as she continued licking at Kara.  She looked up to see that Kara was now the one with a pillow covering her mouth.  It didn’t take long for Lena to bring Kara to a writhing orgasm.  Lena cleaned her up as best she could then pulled her shorts back up and climbed back up her body.  Kara’s eyes were still half shut as Lena’s lips met hers.

 

“Can’t lie,” Kara said, “That was harder than I thought.”

 

Lena giggled, “Do you feel better now?”

 

“Mmmm,” Kara hummed, “I feel great.”

 

They held each other and kissed softly for a few minutes then Lena found her favorite position, with her head rested on the crook of Kara’s neck.  Kara’s arms were wrapped around her, holding her tightly.

 

“Do you really believe we’ll be okay, in the end?” Lena asked.

 

“Yes, Lena,” Kara said, “I have to believe it.”

 

“This is how I wanted to tell you I love you, Kara,” Lena said softly, “With you in my arms like this.”

 

“Then tell me,” Kara whispered.

 

“I love you,” Lena said softly.

 

“I love you, too,” Kara answered.

 

They held each other and fell asleep, both sleeping much more soundly than they could have imagined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to let our girls have a little good time together.
> 
> Next chapter - Alex expresses her frustration to Kelly, the team starts to formulate a plan


	18. Starting with a plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The DHS is working to make a plan... and get Lena and Kara on board

Alex finally finished up meeting with Director Joe West and the other agents and made her way to the bedroom in the safe house. She tried to close the door quietly but Kelly stirred in the bed then turned to face her.

“You finally done?” Kelly asked softly.

“Yeah, finally,” Alex sighed.

She went into the bathroom and cleaned up and changed into her pajamas. She hadn’t packed anything so she chuckled when she realized she and Lena would be matching. She made her way into the bedroom and slid into bed. She took a deep breath, trying to find relief for the tension she felt. Kelly pulled her closer and started gently running her hand through Alex’s hair, scratching her scalp. Alex let out a satisfied deep breath.

“Are you okay, babe?” Kelly asked softly.

“No,” Alex answered honestly. The emotions of the day were catching up to her and she didn’t have the ability to fake it any longer. She nuzzled closer to Kelly and gripped her nightshirt in her hand.

“What can I do?” Kelly asked, continuing to hold her and scratch her hand softly on her neck and back.

“Just what you’re doing,” Alex mumbled, “feels good.”

“You need sleep,” Kelly said softly, “just relax.”

“I can’t,” Alex started, then she had to stop as her voice hitched with emotion.

“It’s okay, Alex,” Kelly said, “You can let go. I’m here.”

Alex felt the tears fall down her cheeks and she stayed quiet for a few minutes letting Kelly tend to her gently. Kelly was trying to keep her emotions steady. Alex had let Kelly see her soft side many times but this was something altogether new for the two of them. Alex clearly did not like to show any weakness and she was letting her guard down entirely. Kelly held her tightly and kept her close. When Alex got her crying under control she turned her head to look at Kelly.

“I can’t let anything happen to Kara, or to Lena,” Alex said, “I wouldn’t be able to live with myself.”

“Alex, you need to stop putting so much pressure on yourself,” Kelly said calmly, “You’re not in this alone. The whole DHS is after Lex, along with god knows how many other agencies. This is not on you.”

“I feel like it’s on me,” Alex sighed out.

“You know, I’m surprised Director West is letting you work on this case at all,” Kelly said, “with you being so close to the people involved.”

“That’s part of what took so long,” Alex said, taking another deep breath, “He wanted me off the case.”

“Did you change his mind?” Kelly asked.

“Sort of,” Alex said, “I’m officially not working the case but I convinced him that I need to be with Lena. I told him that she would be a lot more cooperative with me around.”

“I think that’s true,” Kelly said, “She’s so scared right now I don’t know what’s going through her mind. You definitely help calm her down.”

“I’m afraid they’re going to want you and Kara to stay here while I go with Lena to Metropolis,” Alex said.

“She’s not going to like that,” Kelly answered.

“I know, but they’re right,” Alex said, “the plan needs to be focused and the less people in danger the better.”

“I’m glad you’re telling me this now,” Kelly said, “I may be able to help with Lena – to help her focus on what needs to be done.”

“I was hoping you’d say that,” Alex said, “You’re the closest person in her life. She trusts you more than anyone.”

“She trusts me but she’s in love with Kara,” Kelly said, “She’s never felt this way about anyone. It can be overwhelming in a normal setting – and this is not a normal setting.”

“Still, I think she’ll listen to you more than anyone else,” Alex said.

“True, especially if we can convince Kara,” Kelly said.

“I’ll take care of that,” Alex said, “Kara’s crazy for Lena too and I know she’s not going to be happy about them separating – but if I tell her it gives us the best chance of keeping them both safe she’ll get on board.”

“Okay, then we know what we have to do,” Kelly said, “But I think right now you need to stop worrying and get some sleep. You sound absolutely exhausted.”

“I am,” Alex said, pausing, “Kelly, thank you, for being here.”

“Um, being dragged to a safehouse wasn’t exactly my choice,” Kelly teased.

“You know what I mean,” Alex said, snuggling in close then picking up her head and kissing Kelly softly. As she pulled back she looked at Kelly. She realized right then that she had never felt so close to anyone in her life – what had started as a casual fling had turned into something else entirely.

“What?” Kelly asked softly as Alex kept her gaze steady.

“I love you, Kelly,” Alex said, her voice wavering as she battled her emotions again.

“You’d better,” Kelly said, smiling and making Alex break into a grin, “because I love you, too.”

Kelly leaned down and kissed Alex again softly. She moved them into a comfortable position, wrapped in each other and whispered, “Go to sleep now, Alex. I’ll be right here when you wake up.”

Alex relaxed into Kelly’s arms and fell asleep.

**************************

Lena woke up to the sunlight starting to peek past the drapes. It took a moment for her to remember where she was. She looked over to see Kara, sleeping on her back, her hands above her head and her mouth slightly open. Lena thought she looked adorable. She climbed out of bed, careful not to wake Kara. She smelled coffee and she made her way toward the kitchen. Alex was alone, sitting at the table, drinking coffee and thumbing through her phone. Lena poured a cup and sat down. She looked at Alex’s pajamas and then hers and caught Alex’s eyes. They both chuckled.

“You and me and matching jammies,” Alex said, “Who would have thought?” Lena laughed softly.

“So, what happens today?” Lena asked.

“The director will be back here in an hour or so with any updates,” Alex answered, “We’ll have to hear what he has to say before making any firm decisions.”

“Where are the other agents?” Lena asked, “The ones watching us.”

“They’re in the den,” Alex answered.

“Do you know if anyone has spoken to Lillian?” Lena asked.

“I don’t know, they were trying to get to her last night,” Alex answered, “They needed to get a judge to sign some warrants.”

Lena nodded and took a deep breath and another sip of coffee.

“You two don’t have any relationship at all?” Alex asked.

“No,” Lena answered softly, “When I was 18 the lawyers came and told us that I inherited Lex’s share and she never really spoke to me again after that. I moved out just a couple of weeks later. I let her stay at the manor. She’s lived there ever since. I told Ben to make any repairs she needed and not to bother me with it.”

“Did you ever want to reach out to her?” Alex asked.

“She never loved me, Alex,” Lena said calmly, “Not even close. My mother died when I was four and that was it for me. At best Lillian tolerated me. What’s sad is that Lex and I were close. He was so sweet to me when I was little. He played with me and we ran around the grounds together. He was much older but he took me under his wing. I was heartbroken when he left for college.”

“Have you ever asked him about what he did?” Alex asked.

“No, he started being distant well before his arrest,” Lena answered, “I really have no idea. Ben mentioned to me that my father worried about Lex so I imagine he may have always been a little off. I might have been too young to see it.”

Alex reached over and put her hand atop Lena’s and gave it a quick squeeze. Lena smiled softly.

“We’re here for you now, you know,” Alex said, “You don’t have to face anything alone again.”

“Thank you, Alex,” Lena said.

They both turned as they heard a door close and feet thudding down the hall toward them. Kara entered the kitchen with a big yawn. Lena turned and smiled at her and Kara walked over and leaned down and gave her a quick kiss.

“Morning, Alex,” Kara said.

“Morning, Sis,” Alex answered, “there’s donuts on the way.”

“Best news I’ve heard in a while,” Kara answered, sounding tired.

Kelly came in a few minutes later and they finished their coffee together and then went to get dressed. They all returned to the living area a bit later when Director Joe West arrived for the briefing. He had two additional agents with him and they all sat down together in the den.

“Let me catch you all up on what we’ve found out first,” Joe said, “We’ve made some good progress. Late last night agents interviewed Lillian Luthor at Luthor Mansion. They came prepared with warrants and information they gleaned from her banking records. She had her lawyer present and she didn’t say much. It turns out she has two people on her payroll who we believe were responsible for Ben’s murder. Their names are Mercy and Otis Graves. Have you heard of them?” He turned and looked at Lena. 

“Yes, I remember Mercy,” Lena said, “She worked around the house. I was never sure what her job was but she was close to Lex, almost like a nanny. I don’t remember Otis.”

“We’ve placed their car in Ben’s neighborhood the night of his murder,” Joe said, “And we’ve discovered a large payment made to an offshore account in their name from Lillian.”

“So Lillian had Ben killed,” Lena said angrily, “That bitch.”

Kara put her hand on Lena’s back to calm her but Lena shook it off and stood up and paced back and forth.

“We believe Lex was pulling the strings,” Joe said, “But Lillian seemed to be cooperating fully.”

“Anything else new?” Alex asked.

“No, we have no idea where Lex is, or the Graves siblings,” Joe said, “Lillian is in custody but she’s not talking.”

“So what are you doing to find him?” Lena asked, sounding angry.

“We have agents working around the clock,” Joe said, “But the truth is, you’re our best bet, Lena.”

“I don’t have any way to contact him,” Lena said, her voice full of frustration, “I have no idea where he could be.”

“Lena, what did Lex mean when he asked you about Alice in Wonderland?” Joe asked.

“That’s the code for where to meet him,” Lena said, then she stopped and became quiet.

“And where is that?” Alex asked, nodding at Lena to continue.

Lena sat down and put her head in her hands. She remained silent for a few moments.

“Can I have a minute with Lena?” Kelly asked.

The director looked at Kelly then looked at Alex. Alex nodded and the director told everyone to clear the room. Kara looked unsure but Alex took her by the arm. Alex led Kara to her bedroom so that they could speak as well.

“Lena?” Kelly asked softly, sitting next to her, “What’s going on in that head of yours?”

“I don’t know what to do,” Lena sighed out, “Maybe it would be better if I just left and went and met Lex and gave him what he wants.”

“Lena, you’re scared. I get that. I really do. I’m terrified right now - of what might happen to you or to Kara or Alex,” Kelly said, trying to keep her voice calm, “But you cannot let Lex run this show. There is no way that will end well. You have to trust Alex and the DHS to come up with a better plan.”

“I know you’re right,” Lena said, “But I just have this nagging feeling things are going to go bad.”

“Lena, if you give Lex what he wants things will definitely go bad,” Kelly said, “He’ll have more money than some countries. Imagine what he could do.”

“I can’t lose Kara,” Lena sighed out, “I can’t let him hurt you.”

“Alex told me last night that she thinks Kara and I will have to stay here while you go to Metropolis,” Kelly said. “She said it would keep us safe.”

“She’s not going to like that,” Lena said.

“You’re okay with it?” Kelly asked.

“Yes. I want to be with her but if Lex and his goons are all in Metropolis she’s way safer here,” Lena said, “You both are.”

“Lena, go with Alex to Metropolis,” Kelly said, “Do whatever it takes to catch Lex. Trust that they’ll keep you safe. It’s the only way.”

Lena took a deep breath.

**********************

Alex led Kara into the bedroom and they plopped down on the edge of the bed next to one another.

“She’s going to have to trust us to come up with a plan,” Alex said, “She can’t go rogue on this.”

“She will, I’ll talk to her,” Kara said, sounding very worried.

“Kara, you’re not going to like this,” Alex said, “But the plan is going to be for you and Kelly to stay here while I go with Lena to Metropolis.”

“What?” Kara asked, angrily, nearly yelling, “No way.”

“Kara, calm down,” Alex said, keeping her voice even, “I need you to trust me. This is the best way to keep you both safe. If I didn’t believe that – 100 percent – I wouldn’t let it happen this way.”

“Why? Why do we have to be apart?” Kara asked.

“Because I need Lena to concentrate on what she needs to do and in order to do that we need you to be safe,” Alex answered, “This house is the safest place you could be. Lex doesn’t have contacts here – his life has always been in Metropolis. And I can’t split myself in two. I need to know you’re safe so I can take care of Lena.”

“Alex, swear to me you’ll stay with her the whole time,” Kara said, near tears.

“I swear it,” Alex said, “Hell, it’s my only job. I had to fight like hell to stay on this case – and my one and only duty is to keep Lena safe and on plan. I need your support, Kara.”

“Okay, fine,” Kara said, taking a deep breath, “Come on.”

Kara stood and walked abruptly out of the bedroom. She trudged into the den and found Kelly and Lena sitting on the couch. She walked over and sat next to Lena and put her arm around her waist.

“It’s going to be okay,” Kara said softly, “You can do this.”

Lena told Alex she was ready and to go get the other agents. Everyone returned to the room and sat down. Lena looked at Joe.

“Luthor Manor is on a huge piece of land, over 3500 acres, much of it is forest,” Lena said, “There is a tunnel that leads out from the house. It ends in a wooded area north of the manor. When we were children we would play in the tunnel. I was very small and the trees were huge. The first time we came out from the tunnel into the forest I asked Lex if we had shrunk. I must have only been five or six years old. He thought it was hilarious. He started reading Alice in Wonderland to me that night and from then on we pretended that the tunnel was like the magical cake – that it would make us shrink. That’s where he wants me to meet him – in the woods at the end of the tunnel.”

“Could you find the spot without going through the tunnel?” Joe asked.

“I don’t think so,” Lena said, “I never went back through it after he left for college. It was scary for a kid alone. And I never accessed the tunnel from the other direction. I could take you through it from the house.”

“Okay, we are going to need to think on the best plan,” Joe said, “Our best shot is for you to meet with Lex and for us to take him down.”

Kara immediately tensed and Alex put her hand gently on her shoulder. Lena reached out and took Kara’s hand and looked at her.

“It’s okay, Kara,” Lena said, “I have to do this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter - A plan is put into place. Lena and Kara have to say goodbye.


	19. Their night together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan is made and Lena and Kara get some privacy... you can probably figure out where that's going

The next few hours were spent working out a detailed plan.  An agent had retrieved Lena’s laptop and she spent time explaining the financial details of her life.  Kara sat quietly next to her, holding her hand or rubbing her back softly every time her stress seemed to be getting the best of her.  Alex was working closely with the agents who retrieved Luthor Manor’s architectural plans.  They were discussing options for Lena’s meeting with Lex. 

 

Director West moved back and forth between the different groups, trying to gain a handle on the entire operation.  He constantly asked questions and played devil’s advocate as plans were discussed.  His commanding presence made everyone feel a higher level of confidence.  Finally, after hours of discussion and planning they concluded that they had done all that they could.  It was nearing dinner time.  The plan was for Lena to fly out with Alex the next morning on a private plane to Metropolis.

 

“Is it necessary that we stay here?” Lena asked.  “I’d much prefer to be home with Kara for the one night I have left in town.  Every indication seems to be that Lex and his associates are all in Metropolis.  That’s the only reason I’m agreeing to leave Kara here.”

 

“You’re probably right,” Joe said, dismissing the idea quickly, “But I think an abundance of caution is best.”

 

Lena sighed and her shoulders dropped.  Kara pulled her in for a tight side hug and gave her a quick kiss on her temple.  She looked at Alex pleadingly.  Alex asked Joe if they could speak privately and they walked into the next room.  Lena sunk into Kara’s hug and waited for them to return.  A couple of minutes later Alex walked back in.

 

“There have been agents at your apartment all day, Lena,” Alex said, “And no sign of Lex.  We have people all around your building.  I talked Joe into letting you guys go home for the night.  We’ll have people in the lobby, on the roof and in your hallway.”

 

“He let you use all those extra people?” Kara asked.

 

“No one extra,” Alex said, “They’re all here now.  We’re just moving. I wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t believe it was completely safe.  Go gather anything you have here. Kelly is getting our stuff together.  I’m going to stay with her tonight.  Lena, I’ll pick you up at seven tomorrow morning.”

 

“Thank you, Alex,” Kara said, standing to give her a tight hug.

 

A few minutes later Lena and Kara were riding in the back of an SUV with two agents in the front.  They pulled into the garage at her apartment building where two more agents were waiting and scanning the area.  They made their way inside.  The agents did a sweep of the apartment then let Lena and Kara know where everyone would be posted.  He informed them that they should not open the door for anyone but Alex or the two main agents.  Lena closed the door and locked it, checking the lock twice.  They walked to the couch together and both plopped down.

 

“I’m still shocked this is happening,” Lena said quietly.

 

Kara took her into her arms and laid back, pulling Lena down beside her.  Lena rearranged herself beside Kara, their legs intertwined.  She moved her hand up and pushed Kara’s hair gently back off her face and behind her ear.  Kara smiled at her softly.

 

“I’m glad we’re home,” Kara said, “I didn’t want to spend another night in the safehouse.  It made me feel more scared.”

 

“Home?” Lena asked, smiling.

 

“I know it’s your apartment, silly,” Kara said giggling softly, “But it’s just us here together like usual.  It feels like home.”

 

“I’m glad you feel that way,” Lena said, leaning in and kissing Kara softly.  As Lena pulled back Kara moved further forward chasing her into another kiss.  They laid together gently kissing and snuggling for a few minutes until Kara’s stomach made a growling noise.  Lena laughed even as their lips were still connected.

 

“Ugh, sorry,” Kara said, pulling back and laughing, “As much as I’m enjoying this, I’m starving.  I haven’t eaten much – I’ve been so nervous.”

 

“Let’s see what I have around,” Lena said, extricating herself from Kara’s hold and standing up.

 

They walked to the kitchen together and settled on some tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwiches.  They prepared the food together and sat down at the table.  Kara took a bite of the sandwich and made a loud humming noise.

 

“I haven’t had grilled cheese in forever,” Kara said, “I forgot how good it is.”

 

“It really is delicious,” Lena said, “I have stuff to make chocolate chip cookies, too.”

 

“Lena Ryan, you are truly the best,” Kara said smiling.

 

They found themselves relaxing as they chatted about anything except Lex and the situation they were stuck in.  They finished dinner and made the cookies together, both sneaking some cookie dough and making a bit of a mess.  They laughed and talked happily as they cleaned everything up.  By the time the kitchen was all clean the cookies were ready.  Kara poured two glasses of milk and they sat back down with the warm cookies.  Lena took a bite and smiled at Kara.  Kara smiled back softly then, without much warning, her emotions swarmed over her.  She looked down at her lap and tried to compose herself but she felt the tears welling up.

 

“Shoot, I’m sorry,” Kara said, wiping away at an escaping tear.

 

“It’s okay, darling,” Lena said, “We managed to fool ourselves for a little while.”

 

Lena stood and put the cookies on the counter and the milks in the refrigerator.  Kara sat quietly, watching her and wiping at her continuing tears.  Lena walked over and took Kara’s hand and led her into the bedroom.  They stood at the foot of the bed and Lena pulled Kara into a tight hug.  She kept them close as she brought her hand forward and gently unbuttoned Kara’s top shirt button.  Kara looked at Lena, gazing seriously at her, wanting to memorize exactly how she looked so that she could think back to this moment when Lena was gone.  She wanted to remember how much Lena was making her feel loved.

 

“I love you, Lee,” Kara said, softly, her voice still wavering with emotion.

 

“Shh,” Lena whispered, kissing Kara’s neck as she finished unbuttoning her shirt.  She pushed Kara’s shirt off her shoulders then quickly pulled her own shirt over her head.  She pulled them back together, getting a little of the skin to skin contact she was craving and kissed her deeply.

 

They made quick work of getting rid of the rest of their clothing and laid down on the bed together.  Lena moved atop Kara and started kissing at her neck and her ears.  Kara’s hands were running down Lena’s sides.  She moved her hands over Lena’s ass and pulled her close so that they were grinding against one another.  Lena moaned loudly as their centers met, rubbing roughly.

 

Kara flipped them over, surprising Lena, who couldn’t help but giggle as Kara took control.

 

“You’re stronger than you look,” Lena teased, even as she was still panting from Kara’s leg slotted between hers, dragging against all the right spots.

 

“What do you want, Lena?” Kara asked, her voice deep and breathy, her mouth practically attacking Lena’s neck.

 

“I want you,” Lena answered, gasping as Kara pinched her nipple.

 

Kara moved her mouth to Lena’s ear, “Do you want my fingers or my mouth?”

 

“Oh, god,” Lena moaned as Kara continued rubbing her thigh between Lena’s legs, “I want… Kara… the closet… get…” Lena couldn’t get out the words between her gasps and Kara was the one to giggle.  Lena pushed her off slightly and pointed at the closet.  Kara smiled and stood up.  She walked over and opened the closet then opened one of the drawers.  She knew what Lena wanted. 

 

“This one?” Kara asked, holding up the largest strap on in the drawer.

 

“Yes,” Lena breathed out, laying back and watching as Kara slipped the leather belt around herself and tightened the straps.  She walked back to the bed and looked down at Lena, pausing to gaze up and down her body.

 

“You are so beautiful,” Kara said softly.

 

“As much as I appreciate that, I need you to get into this bed,” Lena said, smiling wickedly at Kara.

 

“Turn over, on your knees,” Kara said.

 

“You are quite the top tonight,” Lena answered, quickly moving to all fours.

 

Kara kneeled behind Lena and moved her hand between her legs, feeling the wetness dripping out.

 

“Looks like you don’t mind,” Kara said, rubbing the dildo between Lena’s legs and making her moan in anticipation.

 

“Please, Kara,” Lena said, opening her legs wider and moving back into Kara.

 

Kara rubbed her hand down Lena’s back then lined up the dildo.  She slid it in slowly, relishing Lena’s soft moans.  When she was flush with Lena she paused a moment, grabbing hold of Lena’s hips.  She pulled out halfway then pushed back into Lena roughly, earning a loud, deep groan.  She moved slowly in an out.  Lena was trying to move more quickly but Kara was in control with her hands firmly holding Lena.

 

“Tell me what you want, Lena,” Kara said, “You don’t have to be quiet here.”

 

“Kara, please, fuck me faster, harder,” Lena groaned.

 

Kara almost had an orgasm right on the spot.  She loved when Lena talked during sex and that was as good as got.  She picked up her pace, slamming into Lena roughly and quickly.  She felt the sweat beading on her forehead but she was not going to slow down now.  Lena was moaning and panting and clutching the pillows and it was the hottest thing Kara had ever seen.

 

“You’re going to make me cum, Kara,” Lena said, her voice getting higher and her body beginning to go taut, “Don’t stop.”

 

Kara kept moving, her own body feeling like it was on fire, waiting for a release.  Lena’s orgasm hit her hard.  Her back arched and she screamed out Kara’s name.  Kara didn’t slow down, pounding into her then reaching around with her hand and rubbing at her clit.

 

“Oh god, oh god,” Lena screamed as Kara rubbed her hand against Lena’s mound.  Lena was moaning and shaking then a flood of liquid ran out between her legs and onto Kara’s fingers.  Kara’s body reacted immediately as her orgasm raked through her body.  She held Lena from behind and bucked into her, moaning out her name.  Finally, Lena flopped forward, and Kara followed her down, landing as gently as she could on Lena’s back, still shaking slightly.

 

Kara’s breathing finally calmed and she gently pulled out from Lena, causing Lena to moan softly.  Kara pulled off the strap on and rolled on to her back, still trying to gain full control of her breathing.  Lena turned her head and looked at Kara.  Their eyes were both still hooded and their bodies were still feeling the effects of the experience.  Lena turned over and realized she was a complete mess, her side of the bed soaked. She looked down, not sure what to do.  Kara grabbed her and rolled her over so that they were both intertwined in a dry area.

 

“Ok, that’s never happened before,” Lena said, blushing.

 

“Really?” Kara asked, looking a bit smug.

 

“Proud of yourself?” Lena asked.

 

“Yep,” Kara said, popping the ‘p’ and grinning.

 

“We’re gonna need to change the sheets,” Lena said.

 

“Wait, does that mean we’re finished?” Kara asked, putting on a pout.

 

Lena laughed and pulled Kara into a kiss.  They slowed down for the second round, making love softly and gently.  When they were done they took off the sheets and put some new ones on the bed.  They showered together, going for round three, until they were fully sated.  They climbed back into bed together, staying naked and wrapped in each other’s arms.

 

“Kara, I don’t want tomorrow to feel like goodbye,” Lena said softly, “I won’t be able to take it.”

 

“Me either,” Kara answered quickly.

 

“I want to say what I need to say now,” Lena said, propping herself up on her elbow and looking at Kara, “So tomorrow morning we can just kiss and hug and say see you later.  Okay?”

 

“Okay,” Kara answered softly, nodding, “But you don’t need to say anything, Lee. You’re going to be fine.  I’m going to see you in a couple days.”

 

“I know.  But just in case,” Lena said.

 

“Please,” Kara interrupted sadly, but Lena gently put her finger over Kara’s lip to quiet her.

 

“Kara, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me,” Lena said gently, “I’ve never felt so loved and I’ve never loved anyone so much.  You are a beautiful soul and you deserve all the happiness in the world.  I love you, Kara.”

 

Lena moved her fingers and kissed Kara softly, using her thumb to gently brush away the tear falling down Kara’s face.

 

“Lee, I love you so much,” Kara said, “Please, please be careful.  I need you to come back to me.”

 

“Kara, I honestly don’t believe Lex would hurt me,” Lena said, looking directly at Kara.  “That might sound crazy and naïve, but he never, ever treated me badly.  I’ll come back to you, my love.”

 

“You’d better,” Kara answered, burying her head into Lena’s neck.

 

They held each other for a while, softly scratching each other backs and sharing kisses.  Lena pulled back and looked at Kara.

 

“We never ate the cookies,” Lena said, grinning.  Kara burst out laughing.  They both jumped out of bed and walked together to the kitchen table, buck naked, to eat cookies and drink milk.

 

**********************

 

It was nearly 7 AM and Lena checked her bags one last time, making sure she had everything.  Kara was pacing around the living room nervously.  Lena rolled her bag to the door and put her purse aside it.  Kara walked over and pulled her into a hug.  There was a knock at the door and they heard Alex announce herself from the other side.  Lena opened the door to find Alex and Kelly in the hall.  They walked in and Lena shut the door behind them.

 

“Got everything?” Alex asked, glancing at the bags.

 

“Yes, I’m ready,” Lena said, squeezing Kara’s hand and glancing at her.

 

Alex kissed Kelly then hugged Kara.  She took Lena’s rolling bag and moved into the hall.  Lena hugged Kelly then turned to Kara.

 

“Okay, so see you later?” Kara asked, trying her best to keep her voice light.

 

“Yes, darling, see you soon,” Lena answered, leaning in and giving Kara one last, soft, sweet kiss.  “I’ll call when we get there.”

 

Kara nodded and gave her best smile and Lena walked out into the hall and closed the door behind her.  She followed Alex to the elevator and they rode down in silence. 

 

Kara gazed at the closed door, unable to move.  She felt Kelly’s steady hands holding her as her knees began to buckle and a sob escaped her lungs.  Kelly held her tightly, trying her best to be strong even as she was terrified for Lena and for Alex.

 

“Will you stay with me?” Kara asked, through her sobs, “I don’t think I can bear to wait alone.”

 

“Of course,” Kelly said, holding Kara tightly, “I need you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter - Does anything ever really go as planned?


	20. Meeting Lex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena meets with Lex

Alex checked the trackers on her computer one last time. There was one in Lena’s watch, one in the sole of her shoe and a final tiny one embedded behind her ear. The process for attaching the last one was uncomfortable but Alex insisted even as Lena thought it was overkill. Lena got into the car for the drive and Alex stood next to the door.

“One last time,” Alex said, looking seriously at Lena.

“Good lord, Alex, we’ve been over this,” Lena said, “I’ve got it. Go to the house. Go through the tunnel. You guys should be able to hear what is happening through the microphones you’ve put in the woods. I’m to follow any of Lex’s instructions and do my best to keep everyone calm. You guys will take it from there.”

“Lena, don’t take any chances,” Alex said, “I mean it. We have people hidden all around this area and we will be able to get to you quickly. If we have to let Lex go to keep you safe then so be it. We’ll find him another way.”

“I get it,” Lena huffed, “I’d better go. Can’t keep him waiting.”

Alex paused then leaned into the car and hugged Lena, “Be careful.”

“I will,” Lena said. She pulled out from the airport and headed toward Luthor Manor. The drive took nearly a half hour. She arrived and used a key the agents had gotten from Lillian to enter the house. She hadn’t been there in over ten years but the large house was just as she remembered it. She looked around for a few moments before heading to the library. She took a deep breath, trying to contain her nerves. She walked over and found the hidden button in the bookshelves and pushed it, opening a secret door to a set of stairs down to the tunnel.

She looked down the stairs and started feeling the nerves building in her. She grabbed her phone and dialed Kara. Kara picked up immediately.

“Lena,” Kara said, sounding breathless.

“Hey there,” Lena said softly.

“Where are you?” Kara asked, “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Lena said, “I’m at the Manor. It’s kind of creepy and quiet. I’m getting ready to go meet Lex and I just wanted to hear your voice.”

“I wish I was there with you,” Kara said softly.

“So do I,” Lena answered, taking another deep breath, “But I’ll see you soon.”

“I love you, Lee,” Kara said.

“I love you too,” Lena said, “I’d better go now.”

“Okay, see you soon,” Kara answered, trying to sound encouraging.

Lena hung up and turned on the flashlight function of her phone. She lit the stairway and entered the tunnel. She walked for a few minutes until she saw the steps leading up to the door that was hidden in the woods. She pushed on the door and it opened allowing in the outside light. She turned off the phone and exited into the woods.

“Hello?” Lena called out. She heard a noise in the woods behind her and turned quickly, startled.

“It’s been a long time, Lena,” Mercy said. Otis stood next to her, a gun held in his hand. Lena tried to stay calm but she was terrified. She had not expected Lex to send his henchmen.

“Mercy, where’s Lex?” Lena asked.

“You didn’t think he’d show up here, did you?” Mercy asked, “He’s no fool. He didn’t believe for a moment you’d come alone.”

“I’m alone,” Lena said, “Now what?”

“Take off your clothes,” Mercy said.

“What?” Lena asked, “Why?”

“I have new clothes for you,” Mercy answered, throwing a backpack at Lena’s feet, “You need to take off everything, including shoes, underwear and jewelry. I’ll check you before you put on the new stuff. Lex wants to be sure you’re still alone when we get to him.”

“Are you planning to watch?” Lena asked Otis angrily. Otis just shrugged.

“Turn around, Otis,” Mercy said. Mercy pulled a gun from her waistband and pointed in toward Lena, “Now let’s get to it.”

Otis turned around and Lena undressed. She was disgusted as Mercy watched her closely, walking around her body and gazing at her naked figure. Lena opened the bag and pulled out the new clothes. She found underwear, a bra, jeans, a t-shirt and some sneakers. Everything fit, which didn’t surprise her. Lex was meticulous in all of his planning. 

“Leave all of your stuff in the bag. You can throw it in the tunnel and get it later,” Mercy said.

Otis turned back around and shut the tunnel door. He started walking into the woods and Mercy motioned for Lena to follow.

Alex was listening to the entire conversation with Joe West and two other agents in an SUV parked about a half-mile away. Hidden microphones had been placed all through the woods to allow them to listen in to what was going on. She gripped the steering wheel tightly as she heard Mercy giving Lena commands.

“They’re taking her somewhere else,” Alex said.

“We still have the hidden tracker,” Joe said, “They didn’t find it. The signal is clear. Stay calm Alex.”

Lena arrived with Mercy and Otis at two motorcycles hidden among the trees. Otis got onto one of the bikes and Mercy motioned to Lena. Lena got on behind Otis and held on to his waist. They started up the bikes and made their way through a trail in the woods. Lena had no idea which direction they were heading and her anxiety was building.

“That sounded like motorcycle engines,” Alex said. They all watched the screens as the tracker started moving quickly.

“They’re headed north toward the river,” Joe said, communicating with other agents stationed all around the area.

Alex started the car and headed in the general direction of the motorcycles. They wanted to stay close but they also wanted to be sure that none of the agents were spotted. They watched as the tracker showed Lena exiting the wooded area and heading down a byway toward the city’s port area. Alex carefully navigated a road parallel to Lena’s path, with Joe giving her instructions the entire route. Other agents made their way from their initial points toward the tracking device as well.

Lena held tightly as Otis steered the motorcycle to an industrial area of the port filled with small, one story office buildings and warehouses. He pulled through a parking area to a nondescript building near the water. As they pulled up a boat sped to a docking area. Lena watched as a man wearing a hat and sunglasses jumped from the boat and walked quickly into the office building. Even with his face covered Lena knew it was Lex. She could tell from his body movements. Otis took her by the arm and led her into the building. They walked through the small entryway into an open room. Large windows looking out toward the river were covered by blinds. Lex stood behind a desk clicking on a keyboard. Three large computer monitors were set on the desk. Each was waiting to connect to a conference call.

A Coast Guard helicopter flew over the river. The DHS agents inside reported back to Joe West that a man had entered the building from the port. Everyone agreed that it had to be Lex.

“Hello, Lena,” Lex said, walking around the desk and holding out his arms for a hug.

Lena stood her ground.

“Okay, no hug,” Lex said, “That’s fine.”

“You sent thugs to get me, Lex,” Lena said. Mercy huffed behind her.

“Now, now, Lena, don’t insult my friends,” Lex said.

“Your friends killed Ben,” Lena said, ignoring Alex’s instructions not to goad Lex into anything. “I hope you all rot in hell.”

Lex walked over to Lena and stood in front of her. His face showed a tightly controlled anger. He looked for a moment like he might confront Lena physically but he backed away at the last moment.

“Let’s get this banking done,” Lex said, his voice sounding friendly.

Lena was sure at that moment that there was absolutely none of the brother she knew left in the man standing in front of her. His behavior was classic for a sociopath. Lex motioned for Lena to join him behind the desk. He showed her forms from all three of the banks that held Luthor assets.

“So, I have the calls set up,” Lex said, “The banks have prepared all the transfer paperwork. A bank manager will watch you sign the necessary paperwork by video conference and will transfer the money immediately. Once the wire transfers show up in my accounts you can go.”

“Fine,” Lena said, shifting nervously. She was sure the DHS would have intervened already. She didn’t want there to be any chance that Lex would be able to get away with his plan.

Alex’s car pulled up and stopped two parking lots over from the building where Lena’s tracker indicated she was meeting Lex. They waited for a couple of minutes for more agents to arrive. Alex paced nervously. Finally, everyone was ready to move. They made their way to the building, checking constantly for any surveillance or anyone watching from the outside. Otis stood outside the front door, looking relaxed but clearly scanning the area.

“It looks like there’s only one entrance to the building,” Joe said. Everyone was on comms listening to his instructions. “There are large windows on the north and west sides as well. Let’s position ourselves as planned for this type of building. I’ll enter through the front with Sipowicz. If we have to storm in everyone knows what to do.”

Alex carefully made her way to the north side of the building with another agent, standing right outside of the large windows. She placed small charges on both of the windows and held the trigger in her hand. She held her gun in her other hand and waited. A large SUV carrying four agents pulled right up to the building. Four agents jumped out. Joe ran out from behind the SUV holding up his badge.

“Department of Homeland Security,” he shouted. Before he could say anything else Otis turned and entered the building quickly, locking the door behind him. Joe immediately grabbed the bullhorn attached to speakers on the SUV.

“This building is surrounded,” Joe said into the bullhorn. “Lex, we know you’re in there. There is no escaping. Come out now.”

Lena heard the command and her body tensed. She remembered Alex’s instructions and she moved toward a wall away from the door and from the windows. Lex looked up at her and sneered.

“You did this,” Lex said, reaching into his desk and pulling out a gun. Mercy and Otis both watched the door, their guns trained on anyone who would enter. “You’re going to get to see Ben again, Lena.”

Lex turned and pointed his gun at Lena. She was terrified, shaking uncontrollably, realizing that she had misjudged the situation entirely. Lex would kill her. She had no doubt. She remembered the last thing Alex instructed her.

“Alex!” Lena shouted loudly, surprising everyone in the room. Lena dove to the ground. She heard gunshots and glass shattering. She covered her head and felt a body covering hers as the sound of shooting filled the room. She felt thumps against the body of the agent covering her and heard a groan. Agents were shouting commands as the shooting came to an end. Lena stayed balled up, enveloped by the agent atop her. The agent was dressed in black DHS body armor with a helmet and facemask shielding their body. 

“Clear, clear,” an agent shouted.

“Get the medics in here,” another shouted, “We have agents down.”

Lena heard a moan as the agent shifted off of her. She looked down her own body, seeing blood on her shirt. She didn’t feel any pain and it took her a moment to realize it wasn’t her own blood. She got up onto her knees and tried to catch her breath. Joe West rushed toward them. He carefully removed the helmet from the agent. Lena’s breath caught and she almost passed out as she looked down.

“Stay still, Alex,” Joe said softly, “You were hit.”

**************************

Kara paced around the living room. Kelly had long since given up on trying to distract her or get her to sit still. Kelly was scrolling through Twitter on her phone when the news feed popped up. She gasped and turned on the television. Kara looked up at her and ran over to the sofa. Kelly turned it to the news channel.

“A confirmed shooting at an office building at the Metropolis port,” the news anchor reported. “We have confirmed injuries and fatalities, including DHS agents and at least three civilians. We have unconfirmed reports that one of the civilians is Lex Luthor. We are trying to get more information…”

Kara grabbed her phone and prayed softly, “Please, please, please…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I usually post quite regularly but this mother's day week really threw me. Tough time for me.
> 
> Anyway, this cliffhanger shouldn't hang for too long...


	21. The aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Lena try to recover

“Christ, that hurts,” Alex moaned out, sitting up.

 

“Stay still, Alex,” Joe said again, but Alex brought herself to a sitting position anyway.

 

“The vest took the bullets,” Alex said, looking up at Joe, “But it feels like someone hit me a few times with a baseball bat.”

 

“You’re bleeding,” Lena said, sounding panicked.

 

“It’s my arm, I took some glass coming in through the window,” Alex answered, “Stupid blinds held me up for a second.”

 

A medic arrived and spoke with Alex.  He helped Alex to her feet and they all walked together outside.  The medic led Alex and Lena to an ambulance.

 

“This is ridiculous,” Alex said, “I just need a couple of stitches.”

 

“You’re going to the Army Hospital to get checked out,” Joe said seriously, “That’s an order.”

 

“What about me?” Lena asked, “I’m not hurt but I want to stay with Alex.”

 

“You’re going too,” Joe answered, “I know you want to be with her and I want them to give you a quick once over as well.  You don’t look injured but you were tackled to the ground and shot at.  Let’s make sure you’re okay as well.  This way you can stay together.”

 

“Thank you,” Lena said.

 

Alex climbed into the ambulance and sat down on the stretcher in the back.  She breathed heavily and moaned slightly as she arranged herself.  It was clear she was trying to hide it, but the pain was getting through.  She finally settled into a comfortable position.  Lena sat across from her and reached over and put her hand on Alex’s knee softly.

 

“Alex,” Lena started, but her emotions came forward and she had to stop.

 

“Lena, it’s my job,” Alex said, “It’s fine.  I’m fine.”

 

“That’s all it was? Your job?” Lena asked, regaining her composure. “Have you ever crashed through a window and held anyone so tightly it was like your life depended on it – all the while being shot?”

 

“Technically, no,” Alex answered, smiling softly at Lena and shaking her head.

 

“I’m sure you haven’t,” Lena answered, “You undoubtedly saved my life.  Thank you.  I’m sure your sister will thank you as well.”

 

“My sister,” Alex said suddenly, “The press is out here.  We need to call her.”

 

“I don’t have a phone,” Lena said.

 

The medic jumped into the ambulance and closed the rear doors.

 

“I need a phone,” Alex said to the man.

 

“You can use mine,” he answered, knocking on the front bay to let the driver know he could go.  He handed Alex his phone.  Alex dialed Kara’s number.

 

************************

 

Kara and Kelly both sat silently as the news anchor reported very sketchy details of what happened at the Metropolis docks.  The cameras were unable to get close enough to show any pictures that would give them any information.  Kara held her phone in her hand and rocked back and forth on the couch nervously.  Finally, after what felt like forever, the phone rang.   The number was unrecognized but Kara picked up immediately.

 

“Hello,” Kara said, panic clear in her voice.

 

“It’s me, Kar,” Alex said, “We’re both okay.”

 

“Thank God,” Kara sobbed out, “Where’s Lena?”

 

“She’s right here with me,” Alex said, “We don’t have our phones.  I’ll let you talk to her but I need to call Kelly too and let her know I’m okay.”

 

“Kelly is with me,” Kara said, nodding over to Kelly.

 

“Really?” Alex asked, sounding surprised, “Let me talk to her real quick.”

 

“I want to talk to Lena,” Kara said.

 

“Okay, I’ll only be a second,” Alex said, sounding like an exasperated older sister, “Then you can talk to Lena as long as you want.”

 

Kara handed the phone to Kelly.

 

“Hey, babe,” Kelly said softly, “Are you okay?”

 

“I’m a little beat up,” Alex said, “We have to go to the hospital because I cut my arm on some glass.  I’ll probably need a couple of stitches but it’ll be fine.  No big deal.”

 

“And Lena?” Kelly asked.

 

“She’s physically fine,” Alex answered looking at Lena, “But today was a lot.  We can all talk when we get back.  It’s gonna be a while.  After the hospital we’re going to need to go to the field office here to do some paperwork.  We’ll get on the plane as soon as we can but I wouldn’t expect we’ll be home until very late tonight.”

 

“Just keep in touch,” Kelly said, “I want to see you.”

 

“Me too, babe,” Alex said, sighing, “Love you.”

 

“I love you too,” Kelly answered softly.

 

“I’m gonna hand it over to Lena,” Alex said, “I know Kara wants to hear her voice.”

 

“Ok,” Kelly said.

 

“Kara?” Lena asked as she took the phone.

 

“Still me,” Kelly answered.

 

“Hey, Kelly,” Lena answered, smiling softly, “Are you taking care of my girl?”

 

“I’m trying,” Kelly said, “Thanks for not getting yourself killed.  She would have been insufferable.”

 

Kara looked at Kelly and pouted.

 

“Kelly, Alex saved me,” Lena said, “Really, she saved my life.  She’s a bit worse for wear though.”

 

“Yeah, well my girlfriend is a badass,” Kelly answered, “And your girlfriend is about to tackle me to get this phone.  We’ll talk later.”

 

Kelly handed the phone to Kara.

 

“Lee?” Kara asked softly, trying to keep the hitching in her voice to a minimum.

 

“Hello, my love,” Lena answered softly.  Alex looked at Lena and rolled her eyes dramatically, making Lena smile.

 

“Are you okay?” Kara asked, “Is Alex really okay?”

 

“I’m fine, although a bit shaken up,” Lena said, “Alex is beat up but she’s trying to deny it entirely.”

 

“That sounds right,” Kara said, managing a small giggle.

 

“She saved my life, Kara,” Lena said, “She literally jumped on top of me and shielded me from being shot.”

 

“That sounds right, too,” Kara said, “She promised me she would keep you safe.”

 

“I want to get home to you but it sounds like it’ll be a few hours until we finish up here,” Lena said, “And we don’t have our phones right now.  I’m sure we’ll get them soon enough and I can update you on timing.”

 

“Okay, I’ll come get you, whenever,” Kara said, “Do you think I could talk to Alex really quick?”

 

“Of course, darling,” Lena said, handing the phone to Alex, who looked a little surprised that Kara was choosing phone time with her over continuing to talk to Lena.

 

“Hey, sis,” Alex said, the exhaustion and pain seeping through her voice just a bit.

 

“You saved her,” Kara said quietly, her voice full of emotion.

 

“I guess I sorta did,” Alex said, not sure what else to say.

 

“Thank you, Alex,” Kara said, a clear sob breaking through.

 

“Don’t cry, Kara,” Alex said, trying to sooth Kara through the phone, “We’re both fine.  We’ll be home soon, share a bottle of wine.  It’s all right.”

 

“Okay, please try to hurry it along,” Kara managed to say, making Alex laugh.

 

“Now that’s one thing I can’t do,” Alex answered, “If it was up to me I’d have slapped on a big band aid and gotten right on the plane.”

 

Kara giggled, “Well, we’ll be here whatever time it is.  Tell us where to get you.”

 

“Come to think of it,” Alex said, “You guys should grab some of Lena’s things and then stay away from her apartment. I have a feeling the press is going to start swarming around.  There’s no keeping her identity a secret after this.  It’s probably best if you guys stay at your place for the next few days.”

 

Alex looked over to make sure Lena was listening and Lena nodded in response.

 

“Okay, will do,” Kara answered, “Keep in touch.  Alex, I love you.”

 

“I love you too, sis,” Alex said, “Talk soon.”

 

Alex handed the phone back to the medic.  The conversation seemed to have taken the last of her energy and she laid back on the stretcher.  Lena reached over and grabbed her hand, holding it gently.  Alex looked over and made eye contact with Lena.  She squeezed her hand and smiled at her softly then closed her eyes and tried to relax for the rest of the ride.

 

The hospital trip took well over two hours.  Alex had x-rays done and it turned out she had two cracked ribs.  The vest saved her life but the caliber of the bullets and the short distance of the shots still caused injury.   She also had her arm stitched and bandaged.  The doctor prescribed pain pills and lots of rest.  Lena was checked for any signs of concussion or other injuries.  She had some bruising on her cheek and arm but it was all minor.  An agent showed up with the backpack from the manor and she was relieved to change back into her own clothes.  She also got her phone back.  She immediately texted Kara to let her know that she had her phone.  Kara texted back a gif of a puppy with heart eyes, making Lena giggle.  Finally they left to go to the DHS office in Metropolis. 

 

“Look, they’re going to split us up and interview us,” Alex said to Lena, “It’s standard procedure.  Don’t be nervous.”

 

“How long is this going to take?” Lena asked.

 

“Longer than either of us want,” Alex sighed out, looking thoroughly exhausted.

 

“Alex, I know you’re in pain and you’re completely spent,” Lena said, “Maybe we should spend the night here at a hotel and fly back tomorrow.”

 

“No way,” Alex said quickly, “I want to get home.”

 

“Okay, so do I,” Lena said, “I just don’t want you to push too hard.”

 

“I’ll be fine,” Alex said, even as she shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

 

When they arrived at the DHS they were led to a comfortable conference room area.  A table was set with finger sandwiches, chips, cookies and assorted drinks.  Alex headed straight for the coffee.  Lena grabbed a sandwich and a bottle of water, just realizing that she was quite hungry.  They took a few minutes to snack and relax then broke apart into interview rooms.  Lena was relieved that the agents that questioned her were polite and efficient.  Basically, they just asked her to give her version of the events that unfolded that day.  They asked a few questions for clarification but were done in about half an hour.  They walked back to the conference room to find Alex waiting.  Joe West was waiting there as well.

 

“Ms. Ryan, thank you for everything,” he said, “You and Alex will be free to go in just a moment.  Let’s sit so I can talk to you about a couple of remaining things.”

 

Lena looked over at Alex then sat down at the table.

 

“Relax, Lena,” Alex said gently, “Director West wants to give you a little guidance on what may happen next.  The DHS is on your side here.”

 

“Okay,” Lena said, taking a deep breath.

 

“What happened today is the top story all over the news,” Joe said, “Even as quickly as stories tend to come and go, this is a big one.  There’s no way to keep you out of it.  The press has already figured out that Lena Ryan is Lena Luthor.”

 

Lena took a deep breath.

 

“We’ll be holding an official press conference tomorrow morning to answer all their questions.  We will keep as much about you private as we can, but we cannot deny your involvement,” Joe said, “In the meantime, we’ve made a short statement.  The world knows that Lex is dead.  They also know that the DHS considers you a hero, helping to bring this situation to an end.”

 

“I don’t want to be a hero,” Lena said softly, “I just want a normal life, that’s why I became Lena Ryan in the first place.”

 

“Lena, there was no getting around the press on this,” Joe said, “We’re doing our best to soften the blow.  We can tell the press you want privacy, but they tend not to listen too much.”

 

“What do you suggest?” Lena asked.

 

“I think Kara could help,” Alex said immediately, “Maybe you could set up one interview when you get back, with someone she trusts.  Tell your story then go back to your life.  It may be crazy for a little while, but Joe is right, stories come and go.  Something else will take over soon enough.”

 

“I think that’s a good idea,” Joe said.

 

“Fine, can we go now?” Lena asked, still speaking softly.

 

“Yes, we have a car to take you to the airport,” Joe said, “You’ll arrive at Private Aviation in National City around 1 AM west coast time.  I’ve already given clearance for Kara and Kelly to pick you up.  I know you both must be exhausted.”

 

They both nodded and got up.  They rode quietly to the airport, both lost in their own thoughts.  They boarded the small plane with three other agents on the same flight.  Lena sat by the window and Alex sat next to her.  They were in the air within minutes.  Alex got up and opened up a closet and grabbed out a couple of pillows.  She handed one to Lena.  Lena propped it against the window and leaned against it.  Alex struggled to find a comfortable position.

 

“Why don’t we switch, you can lean against the window,” Lena offered.

 

“I don’t think that’ll be any better,” Alex huffed out.

 

“What medicine did you take?” Lena asked.

 

“Ibuprofen,” Alex answered.

 

“Couldn’t you have anything stronger?” Lena asked.

 

“I don’t want to risk it,” Alex answered quietly, “I was injured once before and I had a hard time getting off the stronger meds.”

 

“Okay, give me that pillow,” Lena said.  She took the pillow and laid it on her lap.  She motioned for Alex to lie down.  Alex looked at her warily for a moment then laid down on her uninjured side.  She settled into Lena’s lap.  Lena reached down and placed her hand softly on Alex’s shoulder.  In just a few minutes Alex was napping.

 

When the pilot announced that they were landing Lena and Alex were both roused from their sleep.  Lena had napped a little but was still completely exhausted.  Alex had slept fitfully as well.  Alex sat up slowly, clearly feeling her ribs.  She looked at her watch then took two pills out from a container in her pocket and popped them in her mouth.

 

“Still just Ibuprofen,” she said to Lena as she tried to straighten herself out.

 

“No judging here,” Lena answered quickly.  Lena took out a mirror from her purse to put on some lipstick.  She gasped as she realized the bruise on her cheek had darkened considerably.

 

“You look fine, Lena,” Alex said.  Lena turned her head and Alex’s eyes got wider, “Oooh, that got worse.”

 

“Thanks a lot,” Lena responded, making Alex giggle softly.

 

“Sorry, Kara’s gonna freak out,” Alex said.

 

“Well then you can take off your shirt for her,” Lena said, “Your whole torso has got to be one big bruise.”

 

“You’re probably right,” Alex answered. 

 

The plane taxied to a stop and within a few moments the doors were opened and the steps to the ground were rolled up.  Lena got out first, followed by Alex.  She immediately saw Kara and Kelly waiting next to Kara’s car under a covered area not too far away.  They walked towards each other.  Kara was brushing away tears before she even got close.  She reached Lena and immediately saw the bruising on her face.  Her breath hitched and she gently took Lena into her arms.  Lena relaxed immediately as she held onto Kara.

 

Kelly reached Alex and looked at her seriously. 

 

“I want to grab you but I know you’re hurt,” Kelly said gently.  Alex moved forward and leaned into Kelly.

 

“Just be gentle,” Alex said, “I need a hug.”

 

Kelly placed her arms around Alex and held her softly, “I’m going to take care of you.  Let’s get you home.”

 

Alex looked over at Kara and Lena.  They were both wiping away tears and Kara looked like she would never let go of Lena again.  Their eyes met and Kara moved toward Alex, bringing Lena along with her.

 

“Come here,” Kara said, still holding Lena’s hand but reaching out to Alex.

 

Alex moved forward and hugged Kara, who was being very careful not to squeeze Alex at all.

 

“Let’s all get home,” Kara said, “No offense, but you both look terrible.”

 

All four of them managed a giggle.  Kara retrieved their bags and threw them into the back of the car.  They dropped Alex and Kelly off at Alex’s apartment then pulled out and headed towards Kara’s place.

 

“Are you okay staying at my place for now?” Kara asked.

 

“Yes, we need to talk about how to handle the next few days,” Lena said, “But right now I just want to take a shower and go to sleep in your arms.”

 

They arrived at the apartment and Lena made her way immediately to the shower.  She stepped in and tried to relax as the warm water rushed over her.  Thoughts of what happened that day creeped back in.  Her brother was dead.  She had nearly been killed.  Alex had almost died.  Lena heard herself crying but she felt numb.  She heard the shower door open and felt Kara step in behind her.  Kara turned Lena around and pulled her into her arms.  They stood together under the warm water, holding one another.  Kara eventually took the soap and a washcloth and gently washed Lena’s body.  Lena was covered in dirt from the woods and the motorcycle ride and still had some blood on her arm from Alex’s injury.  Kara was careful to get it all clean.  Lena stood quietly and let Kara take care of her.  Kara took the shampoo and rubbed it into Lena’s scalp.  Lena just stood, her head on Kara’s shoulder and her arms around Kara’s waist and let her finish. When Kara was satisfied that she was done she turned off the water.  She grabbed a towel for Lena then one for herself. 

 

“Come on, I’ve got some pj’s right here,” Kara said softly, leading Lena over to the bedside.

 

Kara pulled on her own pj’s then took Lena’s towel and finished drying her back.  Even though Lena was before her completely naked there was nothing sexual about the act, although it was overwhelmingly intimate.  Kara just wanted to take care of Lena and to make her feel safe.  Lena pulled on the pj’s and climbed into bed.  Kara climbed in behind her and Lena immediately turned and cuddled into her body.  Kara wrapped her arms around her and stroked her back.

 

“We have a lot to talk about,” Lena said quietly, sounding so tired she could barely get out the words.

 

“Not right now,” Kara answered gently, “It’ll all be all right.  Just sleep now, babe.”

 

Lena relaxed into the crook of Kara’s neck.  In just moments she was snoring softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter - Kelly takes care of Alex and Kara and Lena try to figure out how to handle their new unwanted fame.


	22. All the love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kelly takes care of Alex; Lena and Kara move forward

Kelly sat on the edge of the tub rubbing her fingers softly through Alex’s hair.  Alex was soaking, trying to get some relief to her sore ribs.  She wanted to climb into bed but she knew the soak would help and she had to get the blood and dirt from her body.

 

“You wanna tell me what happened?” Kelly asked softly.

 

“Everything went to shit right from the start,” Alex answered, taking a deep breath.  “Lena gets to the spot in the woods where we think she’s meeting Lex but he sent his lackeys instead.  I’m stuck in the SUV a half mile away listening over mics we have set up.  They made Lena strip and change into new clothes.”

 

Alex paused as she heard a small gasp from Kelly.

 

“I know,” Alex said, “It was terrible.  I felt so helpless.  I didn’t know what they were going to do and I couldn’t stop them from where I was.”

 

Alex had to stop as her breath hitched remembering the fear she felt.  Kelly rubbed her neck softly and leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

 

“They took Lena on a motorbike to the pier,” Alex continued, “Thank God we had a tracker hidden on her they didn’t find.  When we got there I got positioned outside a big picture window.  Lena was inside the room right near me.  We put charges on the window.  She screamed out my name and I blew the charges.  Normally the window would kind of fall away but they had these big blinds and I got caught in some of the glass going through.  All I could think of was getting to Lena.”

 

Alex paused again and readjusted her positioning in the tub to get comfortable.  She breathed deeply and tried to calm her emotions.

 

“It’s okay, Alex,” Kelly said softly, “She’s okay.”

 

“When I got in the room I saw her on the ground,” Alex said, “We told her to drop down and she did exactly what she was supposed to – but I didn’t know for sure.  Bullets were flying, I didn’t know if she was hit.  I jumped on top of her and covered her as best I could.  Then I felt a blow to my back.  It hurt like hell but I just held on.  You know, the vest and the helmet help but if a bullet goes just the wrong way – if you get hit in the neck…or if it got past me and hit Lena…”

 

Kelly immediately leaned down and put her arms over Alex’s shoulders sensing her tension.

 

“Shhh, babe,” Kelly said, “It’s okay.”  Alex took a deep breath and Kelly stood and grabbed a big towel. “Let’s get you out of there.”

 

Kelly reached out a hand and helped Alex stand up.  Alex stepped out of the tub and Kelly wrapped her in the towel gently.

 

“Babe, your back is covered in bruises,” Kelly said softly, “Do you want to try to put on a shirt or just get into bed?”

 

“Can you get my big college t-shirt?” Alex asked, “You know the one?”

 

“Yep,” Kelly answered, heading to the bedroom and returning quickly with an oversized NCU tee. 

 

Kelly helped Alex gently slip into the t-shirt and some panties.  Alex walked over to the bed and slid in, moving to lay on her uninjured side.  Kelly slid in the bed opposite her.  She leaned forward and kissed Alex softly.  Alex hummed into the kiss then leaned back and looked at Kelly.

 

“I love you,” Alex said, “While all those bullets were flying around I thought about you to calm down.”

 

“Did it work?” Kelly asked, smiling softly.

 

“No, it just made me more nervous,” Alex said, smiling back, “Thinking that I might not see you again.  I surprised I didn’t crush Lena considering how hard I must have been holding on.”

 

“Well, you did it,” Kelly said, “You saved Lena and you got back to me.”

 

“After everything cleared Lena was really amazing,” Alex said, “Most people freeze up but I swear she was more worried about me than she was about anything else.  She was really sweet, in the ambulance and on the plane.  I understand why you two are so close and I’m happy for Kara.”

 

“Yeah, Lena’s a special person,” Kelly said, “I’m a little worried about the aftermath of all this.  It’s gonna be hard on her, and on Kara too.”

 

“I happen to know a psychologist who might be helpful,” Alex said, winking at Kelly.

 

“Yeah?  You sure she’s not busy helping out her injured girlfriend?” Kelly asked.

 

“She can multitask,” Alex answered, leaning forward and kissing Kelly softly.

 

“You need sleep,” Kelly said, pulling away from Alex slowly, “And you’re hurt.”

 

“I hate to admit you’re right,” Alex said, working to find the most comfortable position, “But you are.”

 

“I love you, Alex,” Kelly said, kissing Alex softly and intertwining their fingers.

 

“You too, babe,” Alex said, closing her eyes and falling asleep.

 

********************

 

Lena awoke still wrapped in Kara’s arms.  She turned her head to see that it was nearly 9:30.  She and Kara rarely slept that late but she knew they were both exhausted from the previous few days.  She snuggled back into Kara and felt Kara moving as she woke up.

 

“Don’t get up,” Kara mumbled, “Stay here.”

 

“I’m not going anywhere,” Lena answered.

 

“Good,” Kara said, moving her head down and kissing Lena then snuggling back to their sleeping position.

 

Lena giggled then rolled over so that she was atop Kara.  She leaned in and kissed her, this time letting her tongue run along Kara’s lips.  Kara immediately responded, opening her lips and moving her hands down Lena’s back.  Lena hummed into Kara’s mouth then moved down to her neck.  Kara kept her eyes closed, letting Lena make her way down to her collarbones.  Kara sighed heavily.  Lena ran her hands underneath Kara’s nightshirt and pulled it up and over her head.   She settled herself back atop Kara and went back to kissing her.  Lena let her hand run over Kara’s breast.  Kara brought her hands up and tugged Lena’s body closer.  They were both breathing heavily as Lena reached down and pulled off her own shirt.

 

Kara opened her eyes.  She reached up to pull Lena back toward her and saw the darkening bruise on her face.  She slowed down and gently ran her hand across Lena’s jaw.  Lena looked down lovingly and kissed her way toward Kara’s ear.

 

“I’m okay,” Lena whispered, kissing just below Kara’s earlobe then making her way down to her chest.  She kissed her breast then sucked at her nipple.  Kara moaned softly, letting Lena have her way.  Lena made her way down Kara’s belly, nipping at her stomach and teasing her hand on the outside of Kara’s panties.  Kara’s body was tensing as Lena slipped her fingers along the waistline of her panties and pulled them off.  Lena pushed Kara’s legs apart and kissed her way between them.  She looked up at Kara before beginning to lick and suck at Kara’s mound.

 

“Lena, Lena,” Kara moaned, running her hands in Lena’s hair.  Kara could feel herself clenching down as the heat between her legs intensified.

 

Lena kept one hand on Kara’s waist to steady her.  She used her other hand to squeeze at Kara’s breast.  Her mouth worked on Kara’s clit.  Kara was moaning and gasping, getting close.  Lena concentrated her tongue on Kara’s favorite spot and Kara went over the edge, writhing and moaning loudly, her legs shaking.  Lena rubbed Kara softly and kissed her way back up to her lips.  Lena kissed her deeply and Kara held the back of her head as she tasted herself on Lena’s tongue.  She couldn’t get enough of holding Lena closely and kissing her.  She was surprised when she felt Lena’s hand run down her body.

 

“Lena, I’m still…” Kara started.

 

She didn’t get the words out before Lena slipped two fingers inside her.  She gasped and held Lena’s back.  She was still sensitive from her first orgasm but her body was responding to Lena’s touch.  She could feel herself building up quickly again.

 

“I want to feel you come on my fingers,” Lena said, her voice deep and gravelly.  She slid herself over one of Kara’s thighs and started grinding on her as she pushed her fingers in and out.

 

“Fuck, Lena,” Kara squeaked out, hanging on and feeling Lena’s wetness on her thigh, “I’m so close.”

 

Lena rubbed herself harder and slipped a third finger inside of Kara, curling her fingers and pushing in deeply.  Kara let out a long, loud groan then bucked beneath her.  Lena felt her own orgasm hit and she rubbed herself roughly on Kara’s thigh while still keeping her fingers inside Kara.  She groaned loudly and bucked against her.

 

“Oh god, oh god,” Kara moaned, shaking and clasping the sheets.  Finally, she had to grab Lena’s wrist and move her hand away when she couldn’t take it any longer.  Lena collapsed atop Kara and lay still.

 

“Lena… incredible,” Kara mumbled softly, rubbing Lena’s back.

 

“You feel so good,” Lena replied quietly, adjusting herself so that they were comfortably intertwined.  Lena looked up and kissed Kara softly again.

 

“That’s quite a way to wake up,” Kara said, smiling at Lena.

 

“Do you think we could just stay here forever?” Lena asked, smiling softly.

 

“I wish we could,” Kara said, looking at Lena seriously, “I love you so much.”

 

“I know yesterday had to be awful for you,” Lena said.

 

“Really? Are you kidding?” Kara asked, “You were the one going through hell, Lena.  I can’t believe you’re worried about me.”

 

“Kara, the worst part of everything was thinking I might lose my chance to be with you,” Lena said.

 

“Stay here,” Kara said, looking at Lena seriously.

 

“I just said I wanted to stay here,” Lena said, smiling.

 

“No, I mean permanently,” Kara said, “Stay with me.  Here is fine, or we can find somewhere new or go to your place.  I don’t care, but I want to know that at the end of every day I’ll be with you.”

 

“Are you sure?” Lena asked softly, “We might be a bit emotional right now.”

 

“I’m sure,” Kara said, “But if you want to wait, I understand.”

 

“I don’t want to wait,” Lena answered, “I want to be with you.”

 

Kara leaned down to kiss Lena but was interrupted by the ringing of her phone.  She glanced over then looked at Lena.

 

“Work,” Kara said, sitting up and answering the phone.

 

Lena sat quietly and listened to Kara’s side of the conversation.

 

_Hello_

_Oh, Ms. Grant, hello_

_Yes, no … I’m still sick?_

_Well, okay, yes, I’m with her_

_Um, okay, I guess I could ask_

_Wait…what?_

_Oh, crap.  How did they find out?_

_Okay, okay._

_Let me talk to her and I’ll call you back._

_Yes, I understand.  Thank you._

 

Lena looked at Kara curiously.  Kara took a deep breath.

 

“Let’s get dressed and talk,” Kara huffed out.

 

“That doesn’t sound good,” Lena said, her voice sounding cautious.

 

“We’re good,” Kara said, leaning back to give Lena a quick kiss, “We just need to figure out everyone else.”

 

Kara stood and pulled on her t-shirt and some yoga pants.  Lena followed suit, with a tee and some sweats and they made their way to the kitchen.  Kara turned on the coffee maker and started a pot.  Lena opened the fridge and pulled out some eggs and cheese.  She walked over to the stove and started scrambling the eggs.  Kara came behind her and wrapped her arms around Lena’s waist.

 

“They know about us,” Kara said gently, “The press.  They know we are together.”

 

Lena sighed.  She continued cooking quietly, adding the cheese then putting the eggs on two plates.  Kara poured the coffee and sat down.  They started eating quietly, Kara glancing nervously at Lena who finally looked up and met her gaze.

 

“I’m sorry,” Lena said softly.

 

“For what?” Kara asked.

 

“For everything, for all this I’m putting you through,” Lena said, getting emotional.

 

“Lee,” Kara said, reaching across and taking her hand, “It’s not your fault.  It’s completely out of your control.”

 

“This is why I never got close to anyone,” Lena said stubbornly.

 

“Well, that’s ridiculous,” Kara said, making Lena look at her curiously.

 

“No, it’s not,” Lena answered.

 

“Yes, it is,” Kara said, taking the last bite of her eggs and putting her plate in the sink.  She took a big sip of coffee and sat back down.  “You’re being ridiculous.”

 

“Are you trying to make me angry?” Lena asked, confused.

 

“No, but I would think with that giant brain of yours you could see that no one could have ever predicted all this would happen,” Kara said, “And, by the way, I couldn’t care less if the whole world knows we’re together.”

 

Lena looked at Kara for a few moments then walked around the table.  She stood in front of Kara’s chair then straddled her lap and sat down.  She took Kara’s face in her hands and kissed her deeply.  She felt Kara smile into the kiss and she pulled back and smiled at her.

 

“You never stop making me happy,” Lena said.

 

“Look, the next few days are gonna be crazy,” Kara said, “And I can’t have you apologizing every two seconds.  Let’s get through this together.”

 

“What did Cat Grant say?” Lena asked.

 

“She offered her expertise in getting you through the public side of all this,” Kara said, “And she is the best.  But, of course, she wants Catco to get the exclusive interview.”

 

“You would interview me?” Lena asked.

 

“No, that wouldn’t exactly be ethical since I’m in love with you and all,” Kara said, tickling Lena’s waist.  Lena laughed and jumped off Kara’s lap.  She moved back to her own chair and took a sip of coffee.

 

“Was it Catco that reported that you and I were dating?” Lena asked.

 

“No, Ms. Grant wouldn’t do that,” Kara answered strongly, “That’s not her style at all.  I’m guessing it was the Enquirer or the Post.”

 

“Okay, then, I’ll accept her offer,” Lena said.

 

“She wants us to meet her at the office as soon as we can,” Kara said, “And she said to expect people loitering around here.  We’ll sneak out the back.”

 

“Kara, you’re parked in an open parking lot,” Lena said, “Unless you have an invisibility cloak we’re not going to be able to sneak to your car.”

 

“How cool would a real invisibility cloak be?” Kara asked, seeming to consider the possibilities.

 

“Kara, focus,” Lena said, making Kara giggle.

 

“I’ll get Nia to come pick us up at the back door,” Kara answered, laughing.

 

“Okay, let’s do this,” Lena said, “The quicker I face the music, the quicker it’s done.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seeing the end of the story in the distance...
> 
> Next Chapter - Lena tells the world her story


	23. Meeting Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena meet with Cat and make a plan

“Lena, before we go see Cat could we talk about what happened?” Kara asked, “I’d rather know the details privately if it’s okay with you.”

 

Lena sighed and took Kara’s hand and led her to the sofa.  They sat close to one another, fingers still intertwined.  Lena turned herself so that she was facing Kara and pulled her legs up into her own body.  Kara noticed that her stance was self-protective but exhibited a need for closeness.  She stilled herself and waited for Lena to start.

 

“I talked to you right before I went into the tunnel, right?” Lena asked, clearing her memory.  Kara nodded.

 

“So, it was really dark and kind of scary, I used the flashlight on my phone to make my way through,” Lena started, “I got to the other end and I walked out into the woods.  Lex wasn’t there.  Mercy and Otis were waiting and they had guns.  I knew right then that I had miscalculated the whole situation.”

 

Lena looked down at her lap and used her free hand to pick at a loose thread on the waistline of her shirt.  She paused a moment then continued, still looking down rather than making eye contact with Kara.

 

“Mercy told me I had to take off all my clothes,” Lena said quietly.

 

Kara couldn’t help the slight gasp that escaped her lips.  She did her best to remain calm and listen.  She rubbed her thumb against the back of Lena’s hand and Lena took a breath and started again.

 

“She had the decency to make Otis turn around but it was still degrading,” Lena said, “They had new clothes for me.  They were trying to get rid of any tracking devices.  Thank god Alex made me have one attached behind my ear.  They didn’t spot it.”

 

Lena paused and looked up at Kara.  Kara was trying to keep a poker face but it was clear her emotions were fluctuating between sadness and anger.

 

“Alex has always protected me,” Kara said, “I knew she’d do everything humanly possible to protect you.”

 

“Yes, she did,” Lena said, sighing, “Otis made me get on his motorcycle and they took me to a building out at the port.  Lex was there.  He had computers set up with my bankers to transfer all the money.  I was getting really nervous at this point. I didn’t know if the agents were there or not.”

 

She paused again and took another breath.  Kara couldn’t stand the distance between them any longer so she took Lena by the shoulder and brought her in closer.  Lena moved her legs over Kara’s and snuggled into her.  After a few moments she leaned back so they could face each other again and continued.

 

“Finally I heard a commotion then a voice on a loudspeaker.  The DHS was there and I was relieved until I looked back at Lex.  He had a gun pointed at me,” Lena said, her voice quieting, “There was nothing but hate in his eyes, Kara.”

 

Lena paused and Kara saw her wipe her face.  She knew Lena was fighting back tears.  Kara waited quietly, not sure what to do.  Lena looked up at her.

 

“All I could think was that I didn’t want to die,” Lena said, a small cry escaping, “I wanted to see you again.”

 

Kara pulled Lena back in closely and held her tightly, “You’re here, Lena.  You made it back.  You’re so brave.” 

 

They both cried for a few moments, holding each other.  Lena kept her head snuggled into Kara’s shoulder as she continued her story.

 

“I was supposed to try to move away from any windows and doors and scream Alex’s name if I felt in danger so I yelled it as loud as I could,” Lena said, “Then I dove to the floor in the best spot I could find.  After that it was absolute mayhem.  I could hear glass breaking and the doors being kicked in and then gunshots – lots of them.  I felt a body on top of me, holding me.  Honestly, I’m not sure how I got the bruises.  I was just curled up, praying it would end.  I bet it all happened in less than a minute but it felt like forever.”

 

“I’m so sorry all this happened to you, Lee,” Kara said, stroking Lena’s back softly and kissing the top of her head.  Lena managed to cuddle herself even closer and sighed.

 

“When everything stopped Alex rolled off of me,” Lena said, “I didn’t know it was her until Joe came over and got her helmet off.  That’s when I realized there was blood and she was hurt.  Honestly, that was the worst part of it all.  It took a moment for her to say anything and I thought it might be really bad.”

 

“Alex is tough,” Kara said, “I don’t know anyone stronger than her.”

 

“She is, almost stupidly so,” Lena said, letting out a low chuckle, “Joe told her to stay still but she brushed him off.  She was so irritated that the blinds by the window caused her to get cut.  If it were up to her they would have done the stitches right there and we would have gone straight to the airplane.  She didn’t even acknowledge the broken ribs.”

 

“Oh gosh, she can be really hardheaded sometimes,” Kara said.

 

“Yes, she can,” Lena said, taking another deep breath, “The pain was catching up with her as the day went on.  By the time we got to the airplane I could tell she was really hurting.  She ended up sleeping on my lap for a good part of the ride home.”

 

“Aw, that’s sweet,” Kara said softly, “I wish I could have seen that.”

 

“You’re such a softie,” Lena teased, feeling her tensions ease.  She turned her head and looked up at Kara and brought their lips together in a soft kiss.  Kara sighed into the kiss, making Lena grin.

 

“I can’t even imagine how hard this all is for you, Lee,” Kara said quietly, “Seeing Lex turn on you like that, then losing him.  Getting hurt.  Worrying over Alex.  I don’t know how you’re doing it.”

 

“I couldn’t make it through this without you,” Lena said, her voice serious, “Through everything, the only thing keeping me going was thinking of you.  I don’t have any family.  I love Kelly, she’s the closest thing I have to family, but really the only person I needed to live for is you, Kara.”

 

Kara leaned down and pulled Lena into another kiss, this one much longer, both women hanging on to each other like their lives depended on it.  Lena wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck and Kara enveloped her shoulders in her arms.  When they broke from the kiss they both continued to hold one another.  Finally, Kara found her voice.

 

“I love you,” Kara said, “And we’re going to get through this mess – then we’re going to live a normal, boring life together.  Sound good?”

 

“Nothing has ever sounded better,” Lena answered.

 

They sat for a few more minutes then got up to get dressed.  Kara called Nia to come get them and told her to let Cat know they were making their way to the office.  A half hour later they got a text from Nia and they snuck down the back stairway into the alley behind the building.  They jumped into the car and kept their heads down until they were safely a block away.

 

“This feels like a spy novel,” Nia said, looking back and smiling at them.  Kara shook her head at Nia and rolled her eyes.  “I’m happy you’re okay, Lena.  Crazy times.”

 

“Thanks for coming to get us,” Lena said, “Did you see if there were reporters out front?”

 

“Oh, yeah, they’re all hanging out with their coffees, waiting for you guys,” Nia said, “Looked like 10 or 15 people.  Most were paparazzi types.”

 

“Ugh, we’re going to have to find somewhere else to go,” Kara said, “I don’t want you to have to deal with that.”

 

“I don’t want it for you either,” Lena sighed, “Let’s see what Cat recommends.”

 

“Lena, I want you to know, I haven’t heard the whole story,” Nia said, “But it sounds like you were tremendously brave helping the DHS.  I thought you were cool before, but you’ve moved way up the ladder now.”

 

“Can I ask you something and you promise to answer honestly?” Lena asked Nia.

 

“Sure, I’m not much of a bullshitter, Lena,” Nia answered, making Kara laugh and nod in acknowledgment of the statement.

 

“Does it bother you that I hid my identity before this happened?” Lena asked.

 

“No way,” Nia answered quickly, “I wouldn’t want to be associated with any of that Luthor mess either.  You were just a kid when it all went down and you’ve done nothing but lead a normal life since.  Makes perfect sense to me.”

 

“I was always so worried people would judge when they found out,” Lena said, “But, really, everyone has been so understanding.  I hope it remains that way after all this.”

 

“If anything, people will be more likely to get it,” Nia said, “Especially after you helped find Lex after the escape.  I know all this attention sucks, Lena, but believe me – you’re the hero in this story.”

 

“That’s just it – I don’t want to be a hero.  I don’t want to be a story,” Lena sighed out.

 

“Well, the press is eating this up so I think you’re stuck for a bit,” Nia said, “But Cat will help you get through it then people will move on to something else.  No one will bother you after a while.  And who knows – you might end up being a Jeopardy answer one day.”

 

Nia giggled and Kara winced.

 

“What? Did I say something wrong?” Nia asked.

 

“Lena told me about her real identity after we went on a date to a trivia night,” Kara said, “Lex was one of the answers.  It wasn’t great.”

 

“Crap, I’m sorry,” Nia said, looking flustered.

 

“It’s fine,” Lena said, “It’s part of being me, I guess.”

 

“I love you just the way you are,” Kara said gently.

 

“Okay, don’t make me vomit up here,” Nia said sarcastically, making both Kara and Lena laugh.

 

They pulled into Catco’s garage and took the private employee elevator up to the top floor.  They stepped out and Lena let go of Kara’s hand, not sure what to do now that they were at her workplace.  Kara immediately glanced over at Lena and took her hand back.  She squeezed it tightly and smiled at Lena and they walked together to Cat’s office.  The secretary ushered them in immediately.  Cat stood up from her desk and walked around to the women.  She introduced herself to Lena and had them all sit down.

“Would you like a coffee or a water?” Cat asked.

 

“Water would be great,” Lena answered.

 

Cat motioned to her secretary who grabbed three waters from a mini-fridge for the women then left and shut the office door behind her.

 

“Let’s get to it,” Cat said in her direct manner, “I’d like to ask you a few questions so I get a better understanding of your story.  Is that okay?”

 

“Yes,” Lena answered, “That’s fine.”

 

Cat asked about Lena’s childhood, about her separation from her family, about her college life and her career, about what she had done with the Luthor fortune and finally about the events of the past few days. 

 

Lena answered her questions candidly and honestly.  She stuck to the facts and didn’t elaborate on how things made her feel.  Kara listened to her answers, trying to glean when anything might make her upset but Lena kept a calm demeanor the entire time.  Cat looked down at her list of questions then looked up at Lena.

 

“Your story is amazing,” Cat said, “Honestly, if someone made it up no one would believe it could be true.”

 

“I would have much preferred a less compelling story,” Lena said softly.

 

“Okay, there’s the real you,” Cat said, pointing at Lena.

 

“What?” Lena asked.

 

“The whole time we’ve talked you’ve given fine answers,” Cat said, “But, honestly, it felt like talking to a robot.  You’ve only just shown a bit of emotion there at the end.”

 

“Ms. Grant, it took me years to tell anyone my true identity,” Lena said, “When Lex escaped only four people knew who I was – and he killed one of them.  I’ve spent my whole life hiding the real me.  It’s not something I share easily.”

 

“Regardless, it’s out there now,” Cat answered, “And call me Cat.  None of this Ms. Grant stuff.”

 

“Okay, Cat,” Lena said, not sure what to say next.

 

“Look, people want to hear your story,” Cat said, “And the only way you’re going to get the press to leave you alone is to tell it.  If you show the softer side of you, the piece that I just got a small glimpse of, people will feel for you.  If they feel for you they are more likely to leave you alone.  In that one sentence about ‘the real you’ you made me like you, Lena. That’s what we need to get across in your interview.”

 

“Who is going to do the interview?” Kara asked.

 

“Snapper,” Cat answered.

 

“Snapper?” Kara asked, looking horrified, “He’s the biggest hardass around here. I mean, no offense or anything.”

 

“Yes, he is,” Cat answered, smiling at Kara, “And that’s why he’s doing the interview.  Furthermore, there can’t be any restrictions, Ms. Luthor.  This is a newsroom.  My advice on how to handle this and how to present yourself is purely a favor because Kara is a valued employee, but when it comes down to it, my first allegiance is to Catco.”

 

“I understand, and please call me Lena,” Lena answered, “But he’s not going to try to trick me into looking bad or anything, right?”

 

“Absolutely not,” Cat said, “He is a professional.  He’ll ask the questions that are newsworthy.  You don’t sound like you have anything to hide.”

 

“What about my relationship with Kara?” Lena asked.

 

“Your relationship with Kara is important because Lex knew about it,” Cat said, “He used it against you.  That part is news.  What you two do on a regular weekend is nobody’s business.”

 

“Okay, I’m starting to get this,” Lena said, thinking deeply.

 

Cat spent the next half hour helping Lena understand which parts of her life would be open to scrutiny and which parts she could keep more private.  She threw out sample questions and helped her to find a balance between showing emotion and answering more remotely.  By the end Lena felt much more comfortable and so did Kara.

 

“I think you’re ready,” Cat said, “We’d like to do the interview live on this evening’s news hour.  Can you do that?”

 

“Today?” Kara asked, surprised.

 

“It’s okay,” Lena answered, squeezing Kara’s hand, “I want to get it over with.”

 

“Great,” Cat answered, “We’re going to have to send someone to your apartment to get something suitable for you to wear.”  Cat pushed the button on her phone and her secretary came into the office.

 

“Take Ms. Luthor’s keys and go to her apartment,” Cat said, “Facetime us from there and we’ll pick an outfit for you to bring back.”

 

Lena gave her instructions and she scurried off quickly.

 

“We have makeup and hair people who can take care of the rest,” Cat said.

 

“Okay, so what about after?” Lena asked, “How long do you think the press will hang around.”

 

“A couple days of days for the real press at the longest,” Cat answered, “You might have some paparazzi lingering for a bit longer but hopefully something else will come up more interesting.  It always does.”

 

“Where should we go in the meantime?” Kara asked, “Maybe a hotel?”

 

“I’ve taken the liberty of securing you a place for the next seven days,” Cat said, “It’s a quaint cabin just outside of town.  You two can relax.  You deserve it.  I can’t pay for it – journalistic integrity and all – but I figured that won’t be a problem for you, Lena.”

 

“No, it sounds wonderful,” Lena answered.

 

“What about work?” Kara asked, “I sort of used some of my leave already the last couple of days.”

 

“We’ll make a special exception for this,” Cat answered, “Plus you can do some work from there.  The place has WiFi.  I didn’t send you guys out to the middle of nowhere.”

 

“I’ll have to talk to my boss,” Lena said.

 

“Oh, I called him for a comment,” Cat said, “I might have let it slip that we discovered that the grants Starr Labs have received over the years for cancer research have been secretly funded by Luthor money.  I told him that I was meeting with you today and he said to let you know that you could take as much time as you needed.  He even called it a sabbatical.”

 

Cat chuckled and Lena shook her head and smiled.

 

“Thank you, Cat,” Lena said.

 

“I’ve ordered us a late lunch,” Cat said as she saw the delivery man approaching her office, “Let’s relax for a bit then we’ll get you to hair and makeup.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter - the interview and the much needed escape to the cabin


	24. The Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snapper interviews Lena then the girls head to the cabin

Lena looked herself over in the mirror one last time.  The hair and makeup people had done a good job.  She looked professional but still soft.  Kara was standing to the side, smiling softly.

 

“Do I look okay?” Lena asked, glancing at Kara and straightening her skirt.

 

“You look perfect,” Kara said, “Too good, really.  I don’t need the whole world crushing on you.”

 

Lena smiled and shook her head, “No worries on that front.  And even if they did I only have eyes for one sexy reporter.” 

 

A producer walked over and let Lena know it would be two minutes.  Lena walked closer to Kara and leaned up for a quick kiss but Kara pulled back.

 

“As much as I want to kiss you right now, you’re getting ready to go out there,” Kara said, “The makeup person would kill me if I smudged you all up.”

 

“Fine,” Lena sighed as Kara took both her hands and squeezed them tightly.

 

“You’re gonna do great, Lee,” Kara whispered grinning, “And you’re gonna get way more than kisses when you’re done.”

 

Lena blushed deeply right as the producer came over and signaled for her to come out to the news show set.  He sat Lena across from Snapper and Lena watched as he signaled the countdown for them to come on air.  As soon as the countdown ended Snapper spoke.

 

“Welcome back, folks,” Snapper said, “The top news for the past few days has been terrorist Lex Luthor.  His escape and subsequent shootout with the Department of Homeland Security has dominated the headlines.  We’ve all heard about the heroism of his sister, Lena Luthor, or Lena Ryan as she is known today - a figure who has hidden in the shadows nearly her entire life.  Today, she is here, with me, to tell her story.  Welcome to the show, Lena.”

 

“Thank you,” Lena said, glancing toward Kara to calm her nerves.  Kara nodded her head in encouragement.

 

“Let’s start at the beginning,” Snapper said, “Tell us about how you came to live with the Luthor family.”

 

Lena explained her childhood, most of her answers being direct and calm.  Her emotions came through when Snapper asked her about her last time with Lex before he committed his crimes.

 

“What I have always been afraid of is that people will judge me because I loved him,” Lena said softly, “He was a good brother when I was young and alone.  I knew something changed in him but I didn’t have any understanding of what was going on.  The only thing I knew was that the one person who protected me, who made me feel loved, was gone.”

 

Kara had to turn away for a moment to get her emotions under control.  When she turned she saw Cat standing beside her.  Cat reached up and put a hand on her shoulder.

 

“She’s doing great,” Cat said, “Now get yourself together.  She needs to look over here and see you being strong.”

 

Cat’s words immediately strengthened Kara’s resolve and Kara looked up.  She met Lena’s eyes and gave her a soft smile and a thumbs up.  She saw Lena catch her eye and take a deep breath.

 

Snapper turned his questions to Lena’s life after Lex’s arrest.  Lena explained how she changed her name and separated herself from all things Luthor.  She talked about college and about becoming a scientist and about her work.   Snapper looked surprised when she told him that she only revealed her real identity to three people in her life.  The show went to commercial break and Kara watched as the makeup person ran out and gave Lena a glass of water and powdered her face.  The show came back from commercial break.

 

“Tell me about Ben Matlock,” Snapper said.

 

For the first time, Lena looked shaken.  She took a moment and breathed deeply.

 

“Ben was the lawyer I mentioned earlier who helped me change my identity,” Lena said, her voice faltering, “He was my father’s best friend and he became a father figure to me after Lionel’s death.  He did everything in his power to take care of me after Lex’s crimes.  For his efforts Lex had him killed.”

 

Lena paused then looked up at Snapper and continued, “I don’t think I’ll ever get over the fact that Ben died because of me.”

 

“Ms. Ryan, It may not be my place to say it but I’m going to say it anyway,” Snapper said, “Ben Matlock died because of Lex, not because of you.”

 

They both sat quietly for a moment and Lena took a sip from the glass of water on the desk.

 

“What happened after you realized Lex was out of prison?” Snapper asked.

 

Lena was very careful with her answers at this point.  She had a phone call with Joe West in the afternoon and he asked her to keep Alex’s name and identity out of the interview.  If Alex’s identity became known she would no longer be able to work undercover.

 

“My girlfriend has a contact at the Department of Homeland Security,” Lena said, “I talked to them and they immediately brought us into protective custody at a safe house.”

 

“And from there?” Snapper asked.

 

Lena recounted their time at the safe house and the plan to meet with Lex.  She told the story of her meeting in the woods and the shootout at the building at the port.  She was careful never to mention Alex by name.

 

“I do want to make sure it is on the record that an agent of the Department of Homeland Security saved my life,” Lena said, “She literally shielded my body and was injured doing so.  These brave people work in the shadows and keep their identities secret to do their jobs.  They are the real heroes.”

 

“Why did you feel like you should put your life on the line to help the DHS?” Snapper asked, “Couldn’t you have just stayed hidden and hoped they would catch him on their own?”

 

“Lex had already killed Ben,” Lena said, “He threatened to hurt other people I love.  I knew he would make good on his threat.”

 

“Did he mention anyone by name?” Snapper asked.

 

Lena looked over at Kara and Kara nodded her head, letting Lena know she was okay.

 

“Yes, he knew about my girlfriend, Kara Danvers,” Lena said taking a deep breath, “Well, maybe girlfriend isn’t a strong enough word.  She is everything to me, and he knew about her.”

 

Cat leaned toward Kara’s ear and whispered, “Damn, that was perfect.  If people don’t feel her pain after this interview their hearts are made of stone.”

 

Kara couldn’t help it as she wiped away a tear.

 

“So, you knew you had to act to save her,” Snapper said, urging her to continue.

 

“I knew I had to act for a number of reasons,” Lena said, “But, in the end, Kara was the most important reason for me selfishly.”

 

Snapper continued the questions until he arrived at the last one, “Now that the world knows your real identity will you go back to being Lena Luthor?”

 

“No, Lena Ryan is my real identity,” Lena said, “I choose to take my mother’s name.  I am Lena Ryan.  This is the real me.”

 

“Thank you, Ms. Ryan,” Snapper said, ending the interview.

 

The producer came and removed Lena’s microphone.  Lena stood and walked to the wings of the stage where Kara was waiting with open arms.  Lena immediately relaxed into her hug.

 

“You did great, Lee,” Kara said, smiling.

 

“I have a car waiting,” Cat said handing keys to Kara, “Your car actually.  I had Eve retrieve it from your parking lot, Kara.  Your friend Kelly packed bags for both of you.  They’re in the trunk.  She mentioned something about her and Alex joining you for the weekend as payment for her help.”

 

Kara and Lena both giggled.

 

“I’ve texted you the address,” Cat said to Kara, “I hope you both get some peace.  You deserve it.”

 

“Thank you so much Ms. Grant,” Kara said, “I really appreciate all you’ve done for us.”

 

Kara and Lena walked out to the garage where the car was waiting.  Kara got in and programmed the address into her phone.  It showed the ride to be a little over 40 minutes.  She put on a playlist of relaxing music and drove toward their destination.  They took the whole ride in comfortable silence, both deep in thought.  

 

With only a few minutes left they turned off the highway onto a small wooded road.  They made their way slowly up the mountainside until they saw the sign for the resort.  They pulled in to find a large main cabin.

 

“Stay here,” Kara said, “I’ll go check us in.”  Lena nodded and pulled out her phone.  She saw a text message but ignored it for the moment. She pulled up Twitter and saw that the top subject trending was ‘Lena Luthor.’  She took a deep breath and started scrolling.  The response was overwhelmingly positive.  There were a few trolls, but she did her best to scan over negative responses quickly.  The vast majority were positive messages thanking Lena or encouraging her to move on with her life.  Kara came back to the car and found Lena teary-eyed.

 

“Hey, are you okay?” Kara asked softly.  Lena nodded.

 

“Let’s get to our room and I’ll show you,” Lena answered.

 

“We have to drive up here,” Kara said, pointing out the map.  Lena helped her navigate the back roads until they pulled up to a private cabin.  The view of the valley below was breathtaking.

 

“This is amazing,” Lena said, stepping out of the car, “I’m going to need to send Cat Grant a very big bouquet.”

 

Kara opened the trunk and pulled out both bags.  Lena grabbed one of the bags and they made their way into the cabin.  The large living area and open kitchen were framed by huge windows showcasing the view.  A back porch with rocking chairs and padded sofas allowed for outdoor seating.  There were two bedrooms on either side of the cabin.  They threw their stuff in one and walked out onto the porch.  Kara hugged Lena from behind as they both took in the view.

 

“What were you looking at in the car?” Kara asked softly.

 

“Twitter,” Lena answered.

 

“That might not be the best idea,” Kara said, “I think we should really try to get away from it all.”

 

“I know, but I couldn’t help myself,” Lena said, “And, as it turns out, the response to my interview was almost all positive.  People seem to understand why I did what I did.”

 

“Of course they do, Lee,” Kara said turning Lena’s body to face hers, “You’ve held so much guilt for so long over things you didn’t control.”

 

“I’m seeing that now,” Lena said, sighing and holding Kara tightly.

 

“Let’s put the phones away and relax,” Kara said.

 

“Wait, I did have one text,” Lena said, seeing that it was from Kelly asking her to call.  “It’s from Kelly.  Let me just call her quickly.”

 

“Yeah, I want to talk to Alex, too,” Kara said.

 

They both dialed and smiled at one another when the women both answered from the same apartment.  They walked to opposite ends of the porch to talk.

 

“Thanks for packing us up,” Lena said to Kelly.

 

“Of course, you guys need a break,” Kelly said, “How’s the place?”

 

“It’s amazing, and there’s another bedroom,” Lena said, “Will you guys come for the weekend?”

 

“That was a joke, Lena,” Kelly said, giggling, “You guys deserve some time together.”

 

“We have three days before the weekend,” Lena answered, “I really want you guys to come – please.”

 

“I’ll ask Alex,” Kelly said, “It would be nice for us too.”

 

“Then it’s settled,” Lena said decisively, making Kelly giggle.

 

“Lena, the interview was great,” Kelly said, “You did an amazing job.”

 

“It was nerve wracking,” Lena said, “I’m glad it’s over.”

 

“Me too,” Kelly said, “Regular life is gonna be so nice.”

 

“Speaking of regular life,” Lena said, “Kara and I are moving in together after all this.”

 

“What?” Kelly said excitedly and loudly.

 

“Yes, I’m the stereotypical U-haul lesbian,” Lena said, giggling.

 

“I practically live at Alex’s already so I have no room to judge,” Kelly said, giggling along, “But it’s still a big step.”

 

“I don’t care about anything else but being with her,” Lena said softly.

 

“Wow, congratulations,” Kelly said.  Alex yelped loudly in the background and Kelly looked over.  Alex was mouthing words to Kelly.  “Kara just told Alex, she’s going crazy,” Kelly said.

 

“Crazy good or crazy bad?” Lena asked.

 

“Crazy good,” Kelly said, “You made quite the impression on her the last few days.”

 

“Thank goodness,” Lena said, “I wouldn’t want her on my bad side.”

 

“All right, she’s hanging up,” Kelly said, “We’ll talk about joining you and I’ll let you know.”

 

“See you Friday night,” Lena answered, making Kelly laugh again.

 

Lena hung up right as Kara reached her end of the porch.  Kara plopped down on the padded iron sofa next to her, smiling widely.

 

“Alex was so excited about us,” Kara said, sounding giddy at her sister’s approval.

 

“I told Kelly I want them to come here for the weekend,” Lena said, “I hope that’s okay with you.”

 

“Of course, that would be great,” Kara said, “They deserve it too.  But for now I’m glad I have you all to myself.”  Kara leaned forward and kissed Lena, starting softly then pulling her in closer and sliding her tongue between Lena’s lips.  Lena moaned softly, vibrating her lips against Kara’s.  She pulled back and looked at Kara.

 

“Maybe we should take this inside,” Lena said, standing.

 

Kara stayed sitting and looked up at Lena, still wearing the skirt and blouse from the interview, her hand still pulled up into a bun.  She looked gorgeous lit by the setting sun.  Kara turned Lena’s body and pulled her forward and lifted her skirt to her hips.  Lena gasped as she ended up straddling Kara’s lap. 

 

“I like it out here,” Kara whispered into Lena’s ear as she began kissing Lena’s neck.  Lena held onto Kara’s shoulders, feeling herself getting worked up as Kara pulled on her hips making them grind together.

 

“Kara, what if someone sees us?” Lena asked, breathlessly.

 

“We’re in the middle of nowhere,” Kara answered, giggling, “Relax.”

 

Kara brought their lips together and kissed Lena deeply.  Lena grasped Kara’s shirt tightly as Kara let one hand slide down between her legs.  Kara moaned as she felt the wetness on Lena’s panties.  She pushed them aside and rubbed softly between her legs.  Lena gasped loudly and put her forehead on Kara’s shoulder.

 

“I love it when you’re wet for me,” Kara whispered as she slid her fingers back and forth.  Lena moaned into Kara’s neck and rocked her hips back and forth, wanting more friction.  Kara tilted her head down and sucked at Lena’s neck, bringing another loud moan from her girlfriend.  Lena was losing herself, her eyes closed, letting Kara have her way.  Kara watched Lena’s face, her mouth slightly open, lines forming between her eyes as she succumbed to the passion.

 

“Say my name,” Kara breathed out as she slid two fingers inside of Lena.

 

Lena took a deep breath then moaned out Kara’s name.  Kara thought she might have an orgasm before Lena if she kept talking any longer.  She concentrated on Lena, rubbing her thumb on Lena’s clit.  Lena was rocking back and forth on Kara’s fingers.  Kara felt her walls clenching and increased the pressure with her thumb.

 

Lena let out a loud moan then gasped out Kara’s name as her orgasm hit.  She clenched Kara’s shirt and her legs shook.  Kara kept her fingers moving until Lena’s bucking stopped and she relaxed back onto her lap.  Lena looked down then met Kara’s eyes.

 

“I think you’ve ruined both of our outfits,” Lena said, smiling through her post orgasm haze.

 

“That’s all you have to say?” Kara asked, grinning and leaning in for a kiss.

 

Lena kissed Kara then managed to stand up on shaky legs.  She stared down at Kara then took Kara’s hand and brought it up to her mouth.  She sucked Kara’s fingers clean.  Kara’s pupils were blown wide and her mouth agape.  Lena smiled wickedly and met her eyes, “Get your ass inside, now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter then an epilogue...


	25. The cabin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The women spend time at the cabin

“Oh god, oh god, oh, oh,” Kara screamed loudly. She bucked her hips and used both her hands to push Lena’s face even harder between her legs. She would have been embarrassed by her action had she any control. She was completely overwhelmed. 

Lena had three fingers deeply in Kara, thrusting with all her might. She was sucking on her clit roughly. Kara had already come twice but Lena wasn’t letting up, even as Kara’s legs squeezed against the side of her face. Lena curled her fingers and ran her tongue roughly along Kara’s clit then she felt a shower of wetness gush along her chin.

“Lena, Lena,” Kara screamed as she bucked one more time and pulled at Lena’s hair roughly. Her back arched high above the bed then she collapsed back down onto the mattress. Her body was still taut and her breathing uneven as Lena gently pulled out her fingers and slid off her. Kara immediately pulled her legs together and gasped for breath. Lena lay silently aside her for a few moments until Kara came down from her orgasm completely.

“Was that too much?” Lena asked, softly kissing Kara’s neck, and feeling quite pleased with herself for making Kara come so hard and squirt all over the place.

“Mmmmm,” Kara hummed out, still having a hard time catching her breath to make words. Kara managed to throw her arm over Lena and snuggle into her.

“Darling, don’t fall asleep,” Lena said, “We’ve made quite the mess.”

“I used to wonder what all the fuss was about when people talked about sex,” Kara mumbled. She picked up her head and smiled lazily at Lena, “But I really, really get it now.”

Lena laughed her deep throaty laugh and Kara smiled and pulled her in close for a snuggle.

“I thought I’d never say this,” Lena said, “But I don’t think I can take anymore right now. I need food, and a shower and some sleep.”

“My body is still tingling,” Kara said, making Lena blush happily. “You always make me feel so good, but that was really something. I’m more than satisfied for now.”

Lena rolled out of bed and grabbed two robes from the bathroom. They made their way back to the living area. Kara walked to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator.

“It’s completely stocked, there’s a note in here,” Kara said. She pulled out a piece of paper and read it aloud.

I had groceries delivered to get you two started for a couple of days. After that you’re on your own. Call the concierge. They’ll bring anything. – Cat

Kara giggled and took stock of what was in the refrigerator. 

“There’s eggs and bacon and juice for breakfast. And a couple of different cheeses and fruit,” Kara started. “Plenty of different veggies. Oh my, here’s what we’re having now.”

Kara pulled out two beautiful beef filets. She grabbed some asparagus and small fingerling potatoes and placed them on the counter.

“Wow, that looks like a feast,” Lena said, “Think we can manage?”

“Hell, yes,” Kara said, smiling ear to ear.

An hour and a half later the two women sat at the table, finishing up their meal. Lena hummed as she drank the red wine and remarked to Kara how she admired the vintage Cat had chosen for them. They chatted happily as they picked up the dinner dishes, thoroughly enjoying spending their time together. They took the remaining wine and their glasses and moved to the couch.

“When we live together we can do this every night,” Kara said, smiling shyly.

“I’m not sure I can handle filet and Cabernet every night, Kara,” Lena said, grinning.

“I don’t mean all this fancy stuff,” Kara said, “I just love cooking with you then sitting down to eat together. It makes me happy.”

“What about the stuff we did before that?” Lena asked, smirking.

“I’m definitely all in for that,” Kara said, feeling herself blush as her mind went to the memory of Lena’s head between her legs. Lena giggled, making her relax again.

“Do you think we’ll get bored with each other when life gets back to normal?” Lena asked, sounding a bit more serious.

“Were you bored with me before Lex escaped?” Kara asked.

“Never,” Lena answered, her voice earnest.

“I wasn’t lying when I told you I wanted to ask you to move in before everything went crazy,” Kara said, looking Lena right in the eyes, “I love you and I want to come home to you.”

“So I was thinking,” Lena said, her voice a bit lighter, “There’s a building just along the river up for sale. It’s an old warehouse perfect for conversion into condominiums. I thought maybe I could buy it and we could build out the top floor for us.”

“Lee, that sounds incredible but I can’t afford anything like that,” Kara said, unsure of exactly where to go with the conversation.

“I spent the last twelve years pretending I’m not a billionaire,” Lena said, “I want to do something for me – for once – and that means doing something for us. Please let me do this, Kara.”

Kara looked at Lena and felt overwhelmed by how much she loved her. She wanted Lena to be happy and Lena had clearly already thought this through.

“Okay, if it’s what you want,” Kara said softly.

“Is it what you want?” Lena asked timidly.

“Yes, it’s what I want,” Kara answered, smiling widely, “It sounds freaking incredible, Lena.”

“Wonderful!” Lena said, then she paused for a moment and a flash of sadness washed over her.

“What is it?” Kara asked, her voice full of concern.

“I used to call Ben when I wanted something like this done,” Lena said, “My first thought just now was to call Ben.”

Kara put down her wine glass and moved closer to Lena. She gently wrapped her arm around Lena’s shoulder and Lena sighed heavily and rested her head on Kara’s shoulder. They didn’t need any more words. They just held each other quietly for a few minutes until the sadness passed. Lena leaned back and looked at Kara.

“We can figure it out together, right?” Lena asked softly.

“Of course we can, you’re the smartest person I know,” Kara answered, kissing Lena on the nose and making her giggle.

“You’re no slouch yourself,” Lena answered, smiling up at Kara.

*************************

The next three days were filled with quiet, relaxing time. Kara and Lena took short hikes in the woods, cooked together, bathed in the jacuzzi tub and made love in just about every spot in the cabin. They were both feeling refreshed by the time Friday evening arrived.

“Are you sure this is right?” Kara asked, looking down at the large piece of salmon wrapped in parchment paper. “This seems ridiculous.”

“I’m sure,” Lena said, giggling, “We watched it on YouTube multiple times. This is just what it looked like.”

“If it doesn’t work out we can always order pizza,” Kara said smiling as she slipped the pan into the oven. “Alex would be just as happy.”

“I want to do something better than pizza for Alex,” Lena said, seeming to get lost in her thoughts for a moment.

Kara walked over to Lena and pulled her in for a quick kiss. As Lena started to pull away Kara held on to her. She brought up her hand and turned her head so that they were looking at one another.

“Alex is okay,” Kara said, “She’s still a bit sore but she’s going to be fine.”

“She literally threw her body on top of me and was shot,” Lena said, “Multiple times. I’m not sure how to ever repay her for that.”

“It’s not about repaying her,” Kara said, “If it was, I’d be the one on the line forever. I made her promise before you guys left that she wouldn’t let anything happen to you. I’m the one who put all the pressure on her.”

“So don’t you think we have to do better than pizza?” Lena asked sarcastically, making Kara laugh.

“You ordered a bottle of Scotch that cost got knows what,” Kara answered, “I don’t think the food is actually gonna matter.”

They both turned as they heard knocking at the door. Kara smiled widely and hurried over to open it up. She squealed as Kelly and Alex made their way in. Kara wrapped herself around Alex immediately.

“Gently there, sis,” Alex said, smiling, “Ribs are still broken.”

“I’m so glad you guys are here,” Kara said happily, “Let me put your bags in here.”

Kara grabbed the bags and put them in the extra bedroom. Lena made her way to the women and gave them both long hugs. Kelly looked out toward the vista through the windows.

“Wow, this is amazing,” Kelly said, smiling, “I’m glad I let you convince us to come.”

“Isn’t it beautiful,” Lena said, putting her arm around Kelly and pulling her in for another hug.

“Well aren’t you all snuggly,” Kelly said, giggling, “I’m glad to see you so relaxed.”

“Nothing like three days of non-stop sex to make it all better,” Lena whispered and Kelly burst into laughter.

“Okay, I’m guessing Lena is talking about sex with my sister,” Alex groaned as Kara came back into the room.

“No worries, Alex, we cleaned up all the surfaces before you guys got here,” Kara said, grinning.

“BAM!” Kelly said, laughing hysterically as Alex rolled her eyes, “Your little sister has finally got some game.”

“Really, Kara?” Alex asked, giggling at how clearly proud Kara was of her own joke.

Kara ran over and had to stop herself from hugging Alex too tightly. She grabbed Alex’s hand and led her to the couch. They sat and Kara snuggled up to Alex gently. Lena and Kelly watched their interaction from their spot near the window. Lena looked at Kelly and smiled softly.

“Why don’t you come help me finish up dinner and we’ll give these two a little sister time?” Lena asked smiling.

“Perfect, that includes wine right?” Kelly asked, making Lena smile widely.

“Of course,” Lena said.

They made their way to the kitchen and started working on the salad and the pasta. Kara and Alex turned and looked over, watching the women laugh and cook together.

“Do you think we get a hall pass?” Alex asked Kara, “Or should we offer to help?”

“I think they did that on purpose,” Kara answered, “They need a little time together and so do we.”

“I’m not gonna lie,” Alex said, “I’m still hurting anyway. Not sure how much help I’d be.”

“What did the doctor say?” Kara said, knowing Alex had a follow up visit that morning.

“Everything looks good,” Alex said, “I’ll get the stitches out in a couple of weeks. The ribs are gonna take a few weeks to heal, but I’ll be fine.”

“What about work?” Kara asked.

“I’m off next week then I go back to desk duty,” Alex said, “Once the doctor clears me I’ll be good to go for full duty.”

“You know, I’ll never be able to thank you enough,” Kara said softly.

“I know, I intend to hold it over your head forever,” Alex answered, looking at Kara with a sly grin, making Kara laugh.

“I’m serious,” Kara said, through her giggles.

“I know you are,” Alex said, “But you don’t need to thank me. I’m glad I was able to be there for Lena – and for you. It’s what sisters do, they protect each other.”

“I feel like you’ve always been the one protecting me,” Kara said quietly.

“That’s not true,” Alex said, looking at Kara seriously, “You were the one who told me I needed to get off the pain pills last time I was injured. You were the one who told me to get my head out of my ass about my relationships just a few weeks ago. I need you, Kara. I know that you always act in my best interest and out of love – even when you call me on my own bullshit. You’ve saved me too – it’s just not as obvious.”

Kara couldn’t help but smile at Alex’s words. She leaned over and gave Alex a kiss on the cheek and Alex tussled her hair. Kelly approached with the bottle of wine and two glasses.

“I don’t mean to interrupt this adorable moment,” Kelly said smiling, “but we thought you two might like some wine.”

“Absolutely,” Alex said, smiling.

“Wait, are you taking any medicine?” Kara asked, concerned.

“Nope, I’ve weaned myself off even the Ibuprofen,” Alex said, “No more of anything. I can’t risk it.”

“That must be difficult,” Lena said, approaching the others and taking her place on the loveseat. “You are, without a doubt, the strongest person I’ve ever known.”

“I’d say the same about you, Lena,” Alex answered seriously, raising her glass toward Lena. They smiled at one another softly.

“So, I want to hear about this whole moving in thing,” Kelly said, excitedly.

Lena immediately gushed about the building she found. She and Kara had called the realtor the day before and the closing was set for the following week after inspections were done. She had already contacted the contractor who rehabbed her current building for a meeting. Kara would move into Lena’s current apartment until the new building was completed since it was the bigger of the two.

“Well, damn, you two have made quite a plan,” Kelly said smiling widely and looking at Alex. Alex looked at Kelly and winked.

“Kara, let my girl come sit with me,” Alex said, jabbing at Kara’s ribs. Kara laughed and moved over to sit by Lena. Kelly moved aside Alex.

“How long did it take to do the last building?” Kelly asked.

“About nine months,” Lena said, “I imagine this will be the same.”

“Man, we’ll be sister-in-laws by then,” Alex said. 

Lena blushed deeply at the thought of being married and Kara gave Alex a confused look.

“Alex, we haven’t discussed marriage yet,” Kara said.

“I didn’t say you had,” Alex said smiling, “Although I am inferring that Lena and Kelly are like sisters.”

“Wait, what?” Lena said, the realization hitting her. Kara just looked confused.

Alex and Kelly lifted their hands to show matching silver rings. They were both smiling widely and Alex’s eyes were filling with tears.

“Oh my god!” Kara screamed, “Wait, are you married?”

“No, silly,” Alex said, wiping away a tear, “We’re engaged!”

Lena jumped to her feet and pulled Kelly into a tight hug. Kara walked over and kneeled on the floor next to Alex. She put her arms around her gently and held her as tightly as she could without hurting her. They were both wiping away tears.

“When did this happen?” Kara asked, smiling widely through her tears.

The women settled back into their spots and Lena poured everyone some more wine. Kara was practically shaking in her seat from excitement and Lena put her hand onto Kara’s thigh to settle her down. Alex watched their interaction and giggled.

“I left for one day to go back to work and when I got home Alex had this romantic dinner prepared,” Kelly started.

“I actually got Mom to come help,” Alex said, “We went together to buy the rings – they’re just plain silver bands, me and Kelly will pick our real wedding rings together. Anyway, Mom helped me make the dinner then she left.” 

“I can’t believe you told Eliza and you didn’t tell me!” Kara said, trying to pout but unable to really pull it off because she was so happy.

“You were here shacking up with Lena,” Alex answered, “And I didn’t want to wait another day.” 

“I got home and Alex was waiting with candles and flowers, the whole bit,” Kelly said, now wiping her own tears, “I asked her what the occasion was and she very slowly and carefully got down on one knee. I almost fainted.”

“This is the cutest thing ever,” Lena said, grinning.

“Then she said yes,” Alex said, “And I’m pretty sure you don’t want to hear what happened next – although I will say I can perform even with injury.”

“Alex!” Kara groaned and they all laughed.

“Have you made an plans?” Lena asked.

“Well, this literally happened yesterday,” Alex said, “So, no plans yet but we know it’ll be small and it’ll be soon. We don’t want to wait.”

“I can’t believe this,” Kara teased, “I mean, I knew you were competitive but…”

“Honestly Kara,” Alex interrupted, “You were the reason I had the nerve to do it. Not because you and Lena committed to one another first, though. You helped me realize that I found the perfect person and I’m not gonna let her go.”

Kelly turned and took Alex’s chin and kissed her softly. Lena hugged Kara tightly as Kara beamed. Kara took her wine glass and raised it in the air.

“Here’s to us,” Kara said, “We might not have taken the traditional path, but we found each other in the end!”

The women all raised their glasses and clinked them together, happy and content in the love they all had for one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the last one - an epilogue


	26. Epilogue

_Two years later…_

 

Alex stood at the front of the aisle.  She glanced across at Kelly and winked.  Kelly gave her a big smile.  Lena glanced over and Alex gave her a thumbs up making Lena giggle.  The music faded then started again and Lena looked up and over the small crowd.  She took a deep breath as the doors opened and Kara walked out in her bridal gown accompanied by Eliza.  Lena immediately had to wipe a tear from her cheek as she was overcome with feelings of warmth and love.  Today she would officially become a part of a family.

 

Kara and Eliza reached the front of the aisle and Eliza gave Kara a hug and a kiss.  She turned and pulled Lena in for a hug as well, making Lena feel calmed immediately.  Eliza turned and went to her seat.

 

The wedding was simple and lovely.  After the vows the preacher looked up to the crowd, “Ladies, I now pronounce you married.  You may kiss.”  The crowd clapped as Lena and Kara leaned in for a perfect soft kiss.   They made their way to the reception room and were engulfed by Alex and Kelly immediately.

 

“You did it!” Alex said, laughing and smiling as she hugged Kara tightly.

 

“Oh my god, how sexy is my wife?” Kara said, taking Lena’s hand and spending a moment looking up and down the suit Lena had chosen for the occasion.

 

“Do you like it?” Lena asked, smiling widely.  She knew from the look on Kara’s face that she loved it.  “Kelly told me I could pull it off but I wasn’t sure.”

 

“You look amazing,” Kara said.  Lena pulled her in for another kiss.

 

“The photographer needs a family picture,” Eliza said, walking up and hugging Kara and Lena tightly.

 

The five women turned and took a few shots.  A waiter went by with a tray of appetizers and Alex leaned forward to see.

 

“You need something, babe?” Kelly asked, looking worriedly at Alex.

 

“I’m fine, but I am hungry,” Alex said.

 

Kara immediately called out to the waiter who came back with the tray.

 

“Can’t have my little niece or nephew starving in there,” Kara said, patting Alex’s protruding belly.

 

“Speaking of sexy wives,” Kelly said, wrapping her arms around Alex from behind and gently putting her hands on her belly, “Have you ever seen anyone look so good pregnant?”

 

“You’re sweet,” Alex said, “But I feel like a whale.”

 

“You look fabulous, Alex,” Lena said, “But I know you must want to get off your feet.  Let’s go sit.”

 

They made their way through, greeting guests and drinking champagne and finally found their seats. 

 

“Look, before I forget,” Kara said, “You guys are still good taking Streaky while we’re gone, right?”

 

“Kara, I’m not going to give you as much grief about watching my kid as you do about that dog,” Alex said grumpily, “He’ll be fine.”

 

“It’ll be his first time away from home,” Kara said, pouting.

 

“We live one floor down,” Kelly said, “I doubt he’ll notice.”

 

“He’s really smart,” Kara objected.

 

“That’s why he loves me so much,” Alex said, “He’s not even going to miss you.”

 

“Don’t tell her that,” Lena said, “You’ll make her cry.”

 

Kara turned to Lena and rolled her eyes and Lena leaned forward and pulled her in for a kiss.

 

“I’ll keep you plenty distracted on our honeymoon,” Lena said, “You won’t have time to miss him.”

 

“You know what I just realized,” Kara said, leaning closer again.

 

“What?” Lena said.

 

“This is the first time I get to say it,” Kara said.

 

“Say what?” Lena asked.

 

“I love you, Lena Ryan-Danvers,” Kara whispered, before pulling Lena into a soft, sweet kiss.

 

 

 

 

 

And they all lived happily ever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it. Comments and kudos keep me coming back to this fan base so thank you for all of them. I promise I read them and take them to heart even if I don't respond.
> 
> I have an idea for another fic - still Kara/Lena and Kelly/Alex. I tend to do better in the AU department... I have trouble when I try to make Kara also Supergirl. So... this one is gonna be Lena owning LCorp with Alex as a scientist/employee and Kara running a non-profit with Kelly as a co-worker. The title is "In Giving We Receive" - may be up late today or tomorrow. Hope you look for it.


End file.
